Hyper Obsession
by KatieMai27
Summary: Two friends, one obsessed with POTC, are having a sleepover when suddenly they find themselves in POTC: DMC! How will they refrain themselves from jumping the pirate hotties? Plus, what happens when two more friends join them in AWE? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Coffee Making Fail

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC...but you already knew that because everyone says it so it's kinda pointless let's just continue with the introduction: **Hello all! I have finally been persuaded to write a fangirl-into-movie fan fiction of POTC: DMC! So! Here it is! I am in it, as well as my best friend (she is my bff in real life too, by the way!) and we are trying to figure out how the heck we ended up here.**

**~PLEASE REVIEW, MY FRIENDSIES!~**

"Mai, wake up! MAI!"

"WHUAH!" Maisie jumped as her friend poked her side.

"What was that for?" she glared.

"You were falling asleep." Erin said.

"Oh…sorry. Guess I need more caffeine." Maisie rubbed her eyes. She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. She filled the coffee maker, making sure it was exactly on the line, and added the ground beans, making sure that they also were exactly measured. She pressed the button and went to join Erin on the couch.

"What's his problem?" She pointed to the paused screen. Erin had paused the film to poke Maisie awake and Orlando was making a very deranged face. They had been watching Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest until Maisie began nodding off. She had already been working with hyper children all day long and had gotten extremely tired.

"C'mon, let's keep watching! And then I need to show you Naruto!" Erin bounced up and down.

"Ok…" Maisie picked up the remote and pressed play.

"_By your leave, Mr. Norrington!" _Will Turner said on screen. Norry began to chase Will up the stairs.

"WAIT!" Maisie threw up her arms. Erin paused it again, when the fish people finally got to the chest.

"What now?" Erin complained.

"Do you hear that?"

"No."

"The coffee maker…it's spazzing out. Oi!" Maisie got up and went to inspect the screaming coffee maker.

"C'mon Krupps! WORK!" Maisie started banging on it.

"Hey! Watch it or you're gonna break it!" Erin called over. Suddenly, all the lights went out and the TV started playing by itself.

"Whoa…weird power outage…" Maisie poked the now silent Krupps coffee maker. And then, the TV got extremely loud, making the living room rumble. The coffee maker began shaking violently, spilling half-made coffee all over the place.

"Bad coffee maker! Bad!" Maisie fought with it. Suddenly, there was a large explosion and everything went black.

**Ohhh nooooo! What's going to happen to Maisie and Erin? Well, keep reading and find out!**

**~Please Review!~**


	2. Wigs, PJ's, and Will Turner

**I have returned, and now we see them enter the world of PIRATES! :D**

**(Erin, if you're reading this: I'm sorry! I will buy you a new Gaara shirt, I promise!)**

**~Please Review!~**

Maisie rubbed her head and sat up, feeling extremely cold and wet all of a sudden. She opened her eyes and gasped. She was lying on a beach during a heavy rainstorm. The place looked eerily familiar. Looking out into the water, she saw longboats rowing to shore, one with a horse in it. She was in Dead Man's Chest.

"OMG! Erin!" She stood up quickly, looking around, franticly searching for Erin. Something grabbed her leg. She screamed and looked down, only to see Erin glaring at her.

"Watch where you're walking. You almost stepped on my face." Erin growled.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Aaak!" Erin sat up quickly. "My hair! It's raining! Do you know what happens to black people's hair when it rains?" she shouted.

"Uhhh…no…" Maisie shrugged.

"It gets poofy! We have to find shelter! Now!" Erin leapt up, grabbing Maisie's arm and dragging her along the beach towards the docks. They ran up the dock towards the fort. There was a huge commotion going on. Redcoats flooded the place.

"WHAA!" Maisie grabbed Erin and they hid behind a wall. Erin clutched her poofing hair and whined.

"Omg, Erin! Look! It's Beckett!" Maisie pointed towards the short man approaching.

"Who?" Erin peered around the wall. "Oooh...powdered-wig man!"

Beckett went off on his whole 'I'm Lord now, and oh look you're arrested and I wanna find Jack Sparrow' spiel. Elizabeth and Will were escorted to prison when Maisie made her move. Taking Erin by the hand, she ran them across to the opposite wall. They staked out there until everyone had gone.

"Now what do we do?" Erin asked after a minute of unnecessarily epic behind-wall-hiding.

"We find Will." They trailed behind the redcoats to Beckett's office. Will was lead inside. Maisie and Erin staked outside and waited for a couple of minutes. Then, Will exited and rushed towards the prison.

"C'mon!" Maisie pulled Erin along as they trailed him. Maisie was just about to run down the steps to the cells when Erin pulled her back,

"You can't go in there looking like that!" She pointed to Maisie's plaid pajama pants, black tank top and beige UGGs, which were now ruined.

"Meh...you're right." Maisie thought for a moment. Suddenly they heard someone rushing up the steps and they leapt out of view. Once again, like ninjas, they followed Will to the docks. They waited until he had gone around asking people about Jack Sparrow and came back to the main dock. He stopped to talk to a black man weaving a fishing net.

"What're we gonna do?" Erin asked as they hid behind some crates. Maisie peered around to check if Will was still there. Looking around she got an idea.

"Crate!" Maisie stated and began crawling over towards an open crate, leaving Erin confused. Maisie climbed into the crate and beckoned Erin to follow. Once they were both inside, she took the lid and covered them.

"You're crazy." Erin glared.

"Trust me! We just stay quiet till we're on board, break out, steal some new clothes and pretend like we're part of the crew.I mean, what could go wrong?"

"Everything." Erin said.

"Stop being such a downer! Shh!" They both were quiet as someone lifted the crate. They were carried on board and taken below to the cargo hold. They waited a good, boring two hours before they decided to risk opening the lid. Maisie surveyed the cargo hold.

"The coast is clear..." she whispered and began to climb out. Erin followed. They looked around for some clothes, and to their surprise, they found and entire crate of them. They disguised themselves as best they could.

"What do we do with these?" Erin asked, holding up her pajamas. Maisie eyed them.

"We throw them overboard."

"But this is my favorite Gaara shirt!" Erin complained.

"And these are my favorite UGGs! We have to let them go, though. What if someone finds out?" Maisie took a hold of Erin's clothes and opened one of the cannon ports, casting the clothes into the crystal blue water.

"You owe me a new shirt," Erin glared. They hurried topside and joined the rest of the crew. They were unfurling the sails. Maisie ran to the foredeck and grabbed a line, handing it to Erin.

"This is the outer jib halyard-"

"What?" Erin eyed the rope in her hands.

"-All you have to do is pull it with me. But don't let go!" Maisie warned, starting to haul the line.

"How do you know this?" Erin was already getting tired.

"Erin, how many times do I have to tell you? I actually sail!" Maisie growled.

"Oh...well, that explains it."

They hauled the jib up and made fast the line. No one seemed to notice them as they were rushed into other duties aboard the ship. It was about half a day until they spotted it: The Black Pearl, lying on a grey beach.

"Whoa..." Maisie gasped as she eyed the enormous ship.

"Lower the longboat!" She heard someone yell.

"C'mon, we have to get into that boat!" Maisie grabbed Erin's arm and went over to Will, who was now boarding. They climbed in along with the black dude's brother.

"Who are you?" Will asked as they sat on either side of him.

"No one. We're just here to accompany you, sir." Maisie said in her British man voice. Will raised an eyebrow and they began rowing towards the island. About half way there, the man stopped rowing.

"What's wrong? The beach is right there," Will said, nodding towards the Pearl. The man spoke hurriedly in French. They all eyed him confused looks on their faces.

"I guess we'll have to swim," Maisie said. Will looked at her and then at the water. He waited a moment before standing up and doing his fail dive in, Maisie and Erin following.

"Brr! This water's really cold!" Maisie complained to Erin, who was trying to keep her head above the water. They swam to the shore. Will trudged up to the Pearl.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!" He called. No answer. Maisie went over and poked the side of the ship. She gave a quiet squeak of excitement.

"I touched it!" She beamed at Erin, who was still wringing out her clothes. Will continued calling for people. Maisie trudged forward and headed towards the jungle.

"I don't think they're here, mate." She said, taking off her hat and shaking her blonde hair out.

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"I'm Maisie! That's Erin. We're here to find Jack Sparrow, just like you. So, shall we?" Maisie turned on her heel and continued into the jungle. Will shrugged it off and followed. A familiar parrot floated down on a tree stump.

"AAAWK! Don't eat me!" Cotton's parrot squawked.

"I'm not going to eat you." Will stepped back.

"I might. I'm starving." Erin continued walking. Cotton's parrot repeated its plea and Will decided to keep going, following Maisie and Erin.

**Hellooo! Thanks for reading it! Let me know what you guys think! I have something...special planned for when they meet Jack, so stay tuned!**

**~Please Review!~**


	3. Jungles, Cannibals, and Cages

**Hiya! Let us continue where we left off, shall we?**

**~Please Review!~**

They hiked through the jungle until Will stopped to look at something. He held a flask up in his hand.

"Gibbs..." He whispered and let his fingers trail along the string.

"No, no, no..." Maisie mumbled to herself, remembering the scary cannibal dude who jumps out. They timidly followed him. Will came to the end of the string and looked at it, confused. Then

"RAAAH!" The well disguised cannibal leapt out, causing Will to jump back and get snagged in a trap. Maisie screamed, just like she did every time when she watched the movie. The cannibals moved in, weapons aimed at the dangling Will. Some of them came and started poking at Erin.

"NYEEAH!" She yelped, as one of the cannibals poked her side. Will had drawn his sword and started slashing.

"Come on! I can do this all day!" He swung his sword. Two cannibals looked at each other and decided to shut him up. They blew a dart at him, and he immediately passed out. All the cannibals turned on Maisie and Erin now.

"We come in peace!" Maisie waved her arms. The cannibals disagreed and struck them with darts, causing them to pass out as well.

When Maisie regained consciousness, she spotted Will tied to a pole like a pig. She laughed to herself before realizing how she was being carried: slung over a shoulder like a deer or something.

"Oi! Why does he get special treatment? I wanna hang off the pole!" Maisie complained. She's always wanted to try it. The cannibal carrying her just grunted and continued his march across the bridge. Butterflies filled her stomach as she got a glimpse of Jack Sparrow sitting on his throne. She was about to meet the man that she is obsessed with! Yay! The cannibals all gathered as Maisie, Erin and Will were presented to Jack. He sat there, the blue-eye makeup shining on his closed eyelids. _God he looks good with blue eyes,_ Maisie thought, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy as though they were on steroids and just downed a whole gallon of Redbull.

"Oh. My. God!" Maisie squeaked. No one seemed to notice her excitement as Jack got up to inspect Will. After poking him, Jack approached a large cannibal dude.

"Jack, it's me! Will Turner!" Will called.

"And I'm Maisie! That's Erin!" Maisie lifted her head but couldn't see Jack.

"Oi! Turn around, boneface!" Maisie started smacking him on the shoulder. The cannibal grumbled and turned her around to face Jack. She smiled really big. Jack caught her eye and gave her a wink. The butterflies just started to combust.

"Bo-licki-licki!" The cannibals started shouting. Maisie was dropped on the ground at Jack's feet.

"Ow!" Maisie complained. Jack bent down and lifted her up. Will and Erin were being carried away towards the bone cages.

"Erin! No! Come back!" Maisie started running behind them but Jack grabbed her shirt.

"Nyeh! Neeeeyeh! Rawrrr!" She struggled against his grasp. Giving up, she plopped down on the ground.

"She'll be fine, luv." Jack said, coming over and offering her a hand. She took it willingly. As soon as their fingers touched, the butterflies thought it'd be a nice idea to suddenly become electric and began shocking her stomach. Jack led her to the throne and beckoned for her to sit on his lap.

"Awesome!" She squealed as she plopped down.

"Ooomf!" Jack protested.

"Sorry!" Maisie beamed, in heaven as she sat on his lap. The butterflies started to attack each other, like some sort of underground fight club.

* * *

><p>Erin was smacking her head against the bone cage,<p>

"I-hate-Mai-I-hate-Jack-Sparrow-I-want-Gaara."

"Why would he do this to us? If Jack is the chief-" Will turned to Gibbs.

"Aye, the Pelagostos made Jack their chief, but only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief."

"So he had no choice...he's a captive then, just as the rest of us."

"Worse, as it turns out. See, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a 'god' in human form. And they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison."

Cotton grabbed Gibbs' hand and bit two of his fingers.

"Nyaaarrr! They'll roast him and eat him."

"Ew...that's so cannibalistic." Erin said, joining the conversation. They all turned and gave her a strange look.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will asked.

"These cages we're in...weren't built till _after_ we got here." Gibbs said. Will retracted his hand and eyed it.

"The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end, when the drums stop."

"Well we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?"

"I can. I'm too tired to move." Erin said, from her attempted lying-down position in the back of the cage. They all turned and looked at her funny.

* * *

><p>The cannibals were dancing around, starting to build a fireplace. Jack poked Maisie's side to get her to get up. She yelped and leapt off. Jack got up from his throne and made his way towards the woodpile.<p>

"Whup! No-no! Oi! No-no! More wood! Big fire! I am chief, want big fire!" Jack waved his feathered scepter in the air. He turned around and motioned to two cannibal guards,

"Oi. Ba-boogie snickle snickle! C'mon, more wood!" The guards went to grab a large log.

"C'mon," Jack whispered as he took Maisie's hand and led her across the bridge, flailing his arms as he ran. They made their way down a hill towards a couple of huts. Jack went first, doing his awkward walk making a random spin in the middle. Maisie followed, impersonating him as best she could. Jack started running towards the edge.

"Jack! No!" Maisie called after him. He stopped at the edge, waving his arms to keep from falling. He turned around,

"Good call, luv." A pile of bamboo caught his eye. He hopped down and picked up a piece. He smiled as he shook it.

"That's not gonna work." Maisie said, crossing her arms. He dropped the bamboo. Jack turned and ducked into a hut. He poked around and grabbed a coiled rope, slinging it over his shoulder. Maisie eyed the place.

"It smells worse than the lockers in our gym..." Maisie said. She spotted a cool necklace and snagged it. Jack was about to exit as something caught his eye. He picked up a EITC can of paprika. Maisie pulled his arm and they stepped out of the hut, only to be greeted by the entire village of cannibals.

"Oh bugger..." Jack paused for a moment before tossing off the rope and opening the can of paprika. He applied the spice under his arms.

"Little seasoning, eh?"

"You don't need any more, you're already tasty!" Maisie smiled. She's always wanted to say that. Jack gave her his seductive grin and kissed her cheek. The butterflies went completely insane, breaking free from their straightjackets darting around bouncing off the walls of her tummy. The cannibals eyed them before taking them captive.

**Hello! :D I hope you enjoyed! Who liked the butterflies, eh? I'll update soon, I promise!**

**~Please Review!~**


	4. Swinging, Fire, and Cross Country

**Hello all! Wondering on why I can update so fast? It's because I have the ability to bend space and time! Whoosh-wooo-hiyaaah! No. This week's finals week, so I have hours of free time! So! Let's hope these finals don't kill me so I can keep updating! Please PM ****me**** or Review if you have any suggestions! :D**

**jump4joy13: I promise I won't turn Maisie (aka myself) into a Mary Sue! **

**~Please Review~ (A.N.: I'm starting the bone cage part before Jack and Maisie over the fire)**

"HWAAAAAAH!" The bone cages swung back and forth. Erin clutched the frame, screaming the entire time.

"I DON'T WANNA DIEEE!" She yelled, her knuckles turning white from holding the cage too tight. After another minute of swinging, they finally drifted close enough for Will and the crew to grab hold of the vines.

"CLIMB!" Will shouted. Erin's breathing slowed down and she began yelling with Marty.

"Come on! I can climb faster than that, and I'm lazy!" She called. Everyone in the cage stopped and looked at her. Awkwardness suddenly filled the atmosphere.

"Just go!" She ordered. The cage continued its ascent up the cliff until they spotted someone on the bridge.

"Stop!" Will called to the other cage. They were still as they waited or the boy to finish crossing. Like an idiot, Leech ordered his cage to continue climbing. Because karma's a bitch, he grabbed a snake instead of a vine and they all plummeted to their deaths. Erin screamed as she watched them fall. She continued to scream even when their calls were inaudible, causing the atmosphere to become awkward again.

"MOVE!" Will ordered and they began up the cliff again.

* * *

><p>"Well done." Jack stated as he was hung above the now enormous wood pile. Maisie was hung up beside him. She caught his eye and smiled.<p>

"This is so exciting! I've always wanted to do this!"

Jack raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when a cannibal dude ran in with a torch just like in the Olympics.

"AAAH! FIE-FIE!" He called. The village repeated him. He bent down to light the fire when a teenage boy came running.

"La-lay-so-so! La-lay-so-so! Heyka-bao-say-say!" He said. Everyone's eyes turned to Jack and Maisie.

"Well go on! Go get them! Pay-la-la!"

"PAY-LA-LA!" The fire dude dropped his torch and they all ran off to chase Will and the crew.

"Hwup! No-no! Oi! No-no!" He looked down at he woodpile, that was starting to ignite.

"Not good." He began blowing at the flames. Maisie did the same. It looked so funny in the movie, but right now, it was absolutely terrifying and her only mission was to get that fire to stop creeping towards her face.

"Quick! Think of a way to get us outta here! Aaaakk! It's hot! It burns! It burrrrns!" Maisie complained.

"Hold on! I've got an idea!" Jack shifted his body so he bounced up and down. After picking up enough momentum, his pole jumped from the pegs and he hit the ground.

"NYYYEEEEH! NYEEEEUH!" Maisie tried to bounce up and down, but she couldn't quite figure it out. She stretched as far as she could, recoiling quickly. Nothing happened.

"NYRRR! Jack! Help!" She called as he finally managed to stand up. Waddling over, he rammed Maisie's pole with his, knocking her off.

"Ooomf!" She hit the ground on her face. She attempted to wiggle her feet free.

"Let me-" Jack bent down to help her.

"No! I-can-do-this! Aha!" Maisie's right foot stuck out. She stood up.

"Shall we?" She said. Jack led the way, waddling down to the little hut they had been in earlier.

* * *

><p>"Cut it loose! Find a rock!" Will ordered. Just as the vine-rope-thing had been cut off, the cannibals swarmed towards them.<p>

"Roll the cage!" Will pushed it forward.

"Oh hell no!" Erin screamed as they began to tumble down the hill. They rolled and rolled, hitting a ledge and flying in the air. They landed hard, eventually running up a tree and dropping to the ground. Will landed on top of Erin.

"Get off of me, elf man!" she shoved him off.

"Lift the cage! Hurry!" Will stood up.

"C'mon, lads! Lift it like a lady's skirt!" Gibbs added.

"Hey!" Erin said, taking offense. They ignored her and began running, the cannibals behind them.

* * *

><p>Jack waddled across the stone wall, Maisie following him closely. He stopped abruptly and Maisie accidentally whacked him with her pole. He started fidgeting with his bonds until he spotted a kid: knife and fork ready. He jumped down and crab walked over, snatching the knife from the kid. The little cannibal ran away and was replaced by two women. Jack ceased his cutting and ran at them.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He waddle-ran past them, stabbing his pole into a pile of coconuts. He got an idea. Lifting his pole, he swung it around and sent the coconut flying at one of the cannibal women's faces. She caught it though, and lowered it, her eyes glaring evilly at Jack.

"He didn't mean for the juice to get all over your face, if it makes you feel any better!" Maisie piped up. They all looked at her.

* * *

><p>The crew continued their tiring run until they went over a cliff and fell into a gorge.<p>

"DAMNIT WILL TURNER!" Erin complained as her wet hair began poofing.

"This way lads!" Gibbs called. They all swam to the wall of the gorge. The cannibals lined the top, weapons aimed at them. Then suddenly, the cannibals all ran away. They sat for a moment, watching.

"Great! Let's get going! I'm freezing!" Erin began to doggy-paddle her way out of the gorge.

* * *

><p>The fruit fight was on. The cannibal women had Jack and Maisie caught in a cross fire. A papaya got skewered on Jack's pole and slid down it. A melon came flying past and Maisie stuck out her arm,<p>

"Ninja deflect!" The melon smacked her arm. She yelped in pain and retracted her arm.

"I thought for sure that was gonna work..." She rubbed her swollen arm.

"STOP IT!" Jack demanded. The women lowered their organic weapons. Jack had been shish-kabob-ed with fruit. Maisie let out a little giggle. Like a bull, Jack charged at the wall, sticking the front end of his pole into the ground, causing him to fly over the gap. Maisie took a deep breath and did the same. She landed next to Jack.

"OMG I DID IT! DID YOU SEE THAT?" She was so excited. Suddenly, the fruit gave into gravity and began sliding down the pole, pushing Jack over the edge.

"Huh-hyah-HWUAAH!" He toppled over, grabbing Maisie's shirt and dragging her down with him. They both screamed as they fell, but their poles got caught between a tight spot on the cliffs.

"Bugger." Jack said. Maisie swung over and upside-down hugged him.

"WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEE!" She screamed as the pole gave and they began to plummet towards the ground. They smashed through several bridges before landing on the lush jungle ground. They both groaned in pain as Jack's fruit rained on them. The pole dug into the ground uncomfortably close to Jack's face.

* * *

><p>Erin ran in front of the rest of the crew, determined to get to the Pearl.<p>

"Haul loose the mooring line! The mooring line!" Pintel shouted at Ragetti, who was chasing Jack the monkey with his eye. Gibbs came up behind Pintel.

"Excellent! The work's half done! Make ready to sail, boys!"

"What about Jack? I won't leave without him!" Will stepped forward.

"Yeah! And I won't leave without Mai!" Erin came to stand next to Will. Just then they heard an "oi" in the distance. They all turned to see Jack appear on the beach, Maisie close behind him. Will and Erin were relieved, but then they spotted it.

"Crap..." Erin said. Maisie and Jack were screaming, running down the beach as they were chased by the entire village of cannibals.

"Oh...man! I really need to...get back into cross country!" Maisie panted as she trudged through the water.

"Time to go!" Will said. The crew ran to the boat. Jack passed the prison dog.

"Good doggie! Nyyuah!" Maisie stole his line. She screamed as the cannibals closed in. They jumped through the water, getting closer and closer to the ship. Jack reached it first, and climbed up the netting. He offered a hand to Maisie, who gladly accepted it, and helped her up.

"Alas, my children! This is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost-" A wave came flying out of nowhere and soaked them both.

"...Captain Jack Sparrow." He finished. They climbed up and stumbled on deck. Maisie looked back at the dog, who was running it's cute little furry legs off to get away from the cannibals.

"Run, Forrest! Run!" She called, hoping the spirit of Tom Hanks would save the doggie.

"MAI!" Erin came running up and embraced Maisie with all her might!

"You have no idea what I've been through!" She said into Maisie's shoulder.

"Orlando Bloom made my hair poofy again! He will pay dearly..." She shot a glance at Will. Gibbs came rushing over to Jack.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea,"

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as long as we keep to the shallows as much as possible."

"That seems a bit contradictory, cap'n."

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Mr. Gibbs. Now where is that monkey, I want to shoot something." He growled.

"No! Don't shoot Jack!" Maisie came up, with Jack the monkey resting on her arm.

"Me eye!" Ragetti pointed at the monkey. He bit it one last time before throwing it on the ground. Ragetti collapsed to the floor to retrieve it.

"Jack-" Will stepped forward.

"Ayuh,"

"Elizabeth is in danger."

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her, maybe just lock her up somewhere,"

"She is locked up, in a prison. Bound to hang for helping you." Will followed him up the stairs. They went off on their little conversation. Maisie was about to follow when Erin pulled her back.

"But I love this part! Maisie complained. Erin scowled at her. They sat down facing each other.

"We need to talk." Erin said.

**Hi there! Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it! What did you think of it? Please PM me or review if you have any suggestions!**

**~Please Review~**


	5. Boats, Black Teeth, and Braids

**Hi! I hope you're all still reading! Now, I mentioned this earlier, but the reason I can update really fast is because this week's finals week and I have like hours of free time! (so instead of studying, I write FanFiction!) But, I think we should just get started on the story, yes? WAIT! Ok, so this one is pretty to-the-script, not much happens with Maisie and Erin until the end, just so you know. :D Ok! Keep reading!**

**~PLEASE REVIEW and Favorite~**

_"But I love this part! Maisie complained. Erin scowled at her. They sat down facing each other._

_"We need to talk." Erin said. _

"Can we talk later?" Maisie complained. "I really want to hear Jack explain the wanting thingy to Will."

"No. This is serious. How did we end up in all of...this?" Erin waved to the world around her.

"I dunno, but I like it!" Maisie beamed.

"Yes, I know you do...but how do we get back? I mean, we can't stay here forever!" Erin pointed out. Maisie slumped down in her seat.

"Oh yeah...I never thought about that. Let's not worry about that now, ok? Maybe at the end of the movie we'll find some random coffee maker and make it spazz out and transport us back."

Erin opened her mouth to say something, but Maisie was already up from her seat and skipping towards Will and Jack at the helm. She came up behind Jack and Will, poking her head in between.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack leaned in. Will thought for a moment.

"Not much."

"Yeah, that's gonna save Elizabeth." Jack tapped his fingers on the desk. Maisie hated it when people tapped their fingers on desks. She pinned his hand down.

"Hello, luv. How are you feeling?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Jack Sparrow had an arm around her! This was too much for the butterflies to handle. They began exploding as if they were strapped to 10 lbs of C4.

"I...I'm fine," She managed. Jack smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek. The butterflies freaked out. Maisie blushed big time. Jack leaned back to look her in the eye,

"I never did get your name," He raised his eyebrows.

"Maisie, but you can call me-"

"MAI!" Erin shouted from the deck. She made her way towards the stairs.

"Mai is a beautiful name," Jack whispered. She smiled and leaned into him. Will rolled his eyes and walked away, passing Erin on the stairs.

"Move it, Orlando." Erin was on a mission.

"Who?" Will turned around.

"Nevermind..." She jogged up the last few steps and stood in front of the desk.

"Oi! Mai!" She snapped Maisie out of her happy little bubble. Maisie straightened up, but Jack kept his arm around her.

"I'm not finished talking to you. How do we get out of here?"

"Out of where?" Jack said.

"Out of Pirates of the Caribbean!" Erin snapped. Jack scrunched his face, expressing his confusion. He was about to say something when Maisie spoke up.

"I don't know, Erin. But maybe Tia Dalma does!" Maisie said. Jack turned to her,

"How do you know of Tia Dalma?"

"I've...heard of her." Maisie said. Thirty seconds of awkward silence passed.

"Well then! Mr. Gibbs, see if you can coax some more speed into these sails," Jack ordered.

* * *

><p>It had taken them the rest of the afternoon to arrive at the river. They lowered the longboats, Jack and Maisie going in the first, Erin with Gibbs and Will in the second. They began their long row upriver.<p>

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked.

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off-" Gibbs motioned with his hand. Erin, Pintel, and Ragetti all leaned back in fear. Gibbs continued,

"And drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness...The kraken!"

Everyone looked nervous. Erin leaned her head on her hand, listening.

"They say the stench of its breath is guuuh," Gibbs shuddered at the thought.

"Guess he needs some of Carly's breath mints," Erin mumbled, remembering her friend back in the normal world who was obsessed with those little Listerine sheet-thingies.

"Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses...if you believe such things." Gibbs said.

"And the key will spare him that?" Will asked.

"Yes, Will. Jack will overcome a ginormous ship-eating monster with a little key," Erin said sarcastically. Will shot her an evil glance.

"Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit...her."

"Her?"

"Aye,"

The boats floated up to Tia Dalma's hut. Jack stepped off first, taking Maisie's hand and helping her onto the dock.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are...were...have been...before..." Jack trailed off.

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs offered.

"It's me front I'm worried about. C'mon Mai. Up yer get," Jack led Maisie up the ladder. Gibbs turned to Will,

"Mind the boat,"

It went down the line until poor old Cotton was left. Even the parrot flew away. Jack timidly pushed open the door.

"Jack Sparrow," Tia Dalma looked up from her work, black teeth grinning.

"Tia Dalma!"

"I always knew da wind would blow you back to me one day," She walked over to Jack, but she stopped as soon as she saw Will come in the door.

"You," She pointed. "You have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner."

"You know me?" Will looked frightened.

"You want to know me?"

"There'll be no knowing here!" Jack stepped in, "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it. I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I had hoped. Come,"

Jack echoed her and offered the chair to Will.

"You know I demand payment." Tia Dalma turned to Jack. He raised his hands,

"I brought payment!" He whistled as Pintel handed him a cage. Jack pulled out his pistol and cocked it,

"Look!" He fired at the monkey. "An undead monkey!" Jack stated proudly.

"No! You shot Jack the monkey!" Maisie complained, going over to see if it was ok.

"Top that!" Jack placed the cage on the table. Tia Dalma looked at it for a second before opening the cage and letting Jack free.

"No! You have no idea how long it took us to catch that!" Gibbs complained.

"They payment is fair," Tia Dalma put the cage on the ground. Will unfolded a piece of cloth and laid it out on the table.

"We're looking for this and what it goes to."

"The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?" Tia Dalma turned to Jack who was holding a familiar looking black hat. Maisie looked over and spotted a ring she liked. She discreetly slipped it onto her right forefinger.

"Maybe...why?" Jack said, putting the hat down.

"Ahh, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants!" Tia Dalma pointed out as she took a seat.

"Or, do you know but loathe to claim it as your own? Your key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?" Tia Dalma sat back in her chair. Gibbs poked his head between Pintel and Ragetti,

"What is inside?" he asked.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel asked.

"Nothing bad, I hope." Ragetti said after seeing the jar filled with eyeballs. Tia Dalma leaned forward,

"You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man, of the sea. A great sailor, until he run afoul with that that vex all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked, engaged in Tia Dalma's story.

"Well, the sea!" Gibbs suggested.

"Sums," Pintell added.

"The dichotomy of good and evil," Ragetti said. They turned and gave him a strange look.

"A woman," Jack answered. He pointed to Maisie,

"Such as this fine woman right here." Maisie blushed when he said that.

"A woman," Tia Dalma agreed. "He fell in love."

"No, no, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Gibbs said.

"Same story different versions, and all are true! You see, it was a woman, as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea. Him never stop loving her. But the pain it caused him, was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die."

"What, exactly, did he put into the chest?" Will asked, seeming a bit vexed himself.

"Him heart." Tia Dalma smiled.

"Literally, or figuratively?" Ragetti asked. Pintel leaned forward and glared at him,

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest...could he?" Pintel asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so, him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keep with him at all times." Tia Dalma concluded. Will stood up abruptly and faced Jack,

"You knew this!"

"I did not! I didn't know where the key was, but now we do! So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh!" Jack snapped, took Maisie's hand and turned to leave. Tia Dalma stood up,

"Let me see your hand," She demanded. Jack hesitated for a second before finally giving in, outstretching his left hand. Tia Dalma unwrapped the cloth around it, revealing the black spot.

"The black spot!" Gibbs yelped. He brushed his coat, spun around and spit. Pintel and Ragetti followed.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know!" Jack said. Tia Dalma turned around and headed into the back, tossing various objects around. Erin came up to Maisie.

"I wonder if she could braid my hair, y'know, so it doesn't always get all poofy."

"Hm...you should ask her before we leave," Maisie suggested. Tia Dalma emerged with the jar of dirt.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so, you will carry land with you." She extended the jar to him. Jack took it and examined it for a moment.

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." He stated. Maisie was bubbling with excitement. She loved the jar of dirt! She couldn't wait for him to sing the song later.

"Yes,"

"Is the...jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked. Tia Dalma narrowed her eyes and stepped forward.

"If you don't want it, give it back."

"No," Jack cradled the jar protectively. Tia Dalma stepped back and smiled.

"Then it helps."

Will stepped forward, "It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."

Tia Dalma sat down and gathered her little trinkets. Shaking them, she whispered,

"A touch, of destiny!" The dropped them on the table, letting them scatter into their positions. Gibbs came over and inspected it.

"You have an idea of where we're going, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked, looking over his shoulder. Gibbs scratched his beard.

"Not yet."

Erin poked Maisie in the arm.

"I really want her to do my hair but I'm afraid to ask." Erin did her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, fine! Hey Tia, will you do my friend's hair?" Maisie asked. Tia Dalma looked up from the desk and smiled a black-toothed grin.

"Of course. Come," She stood up and beckoned for Erin to follow. Erin timidly went with Tia Dalma in the back. Jack and Maisie sat down and waited. Maisie played with the little trinkets in Jack's hair while he wrapped an arm around her. After a really, really long time waiting, Erin finally came out. Her entire head was braided into tiny little braids, each adorned with some cool, exotic beads on it.

"Finally!" Jack stood up and made his way towards the door. They all exited the hut.

"Thanks, Tia!" Maisie called back as the stepped off the last ledge of the ladder.

"Oi, Mai!" Erin pulled Maisie close.

"I saw that dude...the-the bad guy from the first film...Baboona?" Erin whispered.

"You mean Barbossa?" Maisie said. "I know, didn't you watch the second movie? He comes back. But don't tell anyone, it'll ruin it."

Just then they heard Jack whistle, calling them over. They hurried towards the boats and began their long row back to the Pearl.

**WHEW! This one was looooooooong! Sorry it wasn't that funny...but the next chapter'll be, I promise! Any suggestions to make it funnier?**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~ **

**(or I will hunt you down and whack you with a mop that I stole from a random hobo while riding a unicycle that's attached to the back of a speeding granny in an electric wheelchair! don't make me...)**


	6. Fights, Frights, and Missing Friends

**Hi all! I'm back, and I'm done with finals (I didn't die!)! Woooo! Sorry for not updating any sooner! But last time a checked: 500 hits, guys! Awesome! Keep it up! Ok, so this chapter's probably not going to be that good because I'm proud to say that I've never actually had a fight like this with my friend, er, with any friend for that matter, so I just decided to make Erin a bit jealous. So, I guess we'll just get started. But first, I need to reply to some reviews:**

**ninjalover13: Hahaha, thanks! I eat awesomesauce every morning for breakfast! lol...I'm glad you like it! :D**

**wizardingpotato: Hello! I'm glad you love it! It's really realistic because it's pretty much how Erin (the character of my real friend) and I are in real life! Ha! Would you look at that!**

**mistofan: I'm glad you love this! I hope you keep reading!**

**Flik-wishes: Thanks so much for reading! I'm really glad you love it! I will definitely pm you if I have any questions!**

**jump4joy13: Yes, I will try and add you in, under the name of "Harkness", you're beloved Dr. Who character! :D**

**comicbookstory: Yes! Please make one! I'd love to be a pirate in your story**!

**Oh, and hey guys, jump4joy13 has written a WONDERFUL fan fic about me getting transported into POTC, so please read it! It's hilarious, I was laughing so hard! Alright, let's get on with the story!**

**~Please Review and Favorite~**

The rain was pouring hard on the deck, drenching absolutely everything. Maisie and Erin huddled under the stairs, keeping somewhat dry.

"Well, at least your hair isn't poofing," Maisie stuttered due to the cold. Erin shot her an evil glance. Will strode over to the rail with Jack and Gibbs close behind. He peered out towards the shipwreck that laid on their port beam.

"That's the Flying Dutchman? She doesn't look like much," Will pointed out, turning back to face Jack.

"Neither do you. Do not underestimate her." Jack stepped forward. He elbowed Gibbs.

"Must've run afoul in the reef!" Gibbs added.

"So what's your plan then?" Jack asked.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key." Will said, annoyed.

"And if there are crewmen?"

"I cut down anyone in my path," Will left the railing. Jack thought for a moment,

"I like it. Simple. Easy to remember." Jack left the railing as well. Maisie ducked out from under the railing and scurried over to Jack. She whined and he tucked her into his jacket. Erin came out after, looking a little jealous. She felt left out that she didn't get any of the guys.

"HEY! Orlando! Hold up, I'm coming with you!" Erin strode across the deck to where Will was about to climb into the longboat. Maisie popped her head out.

"What? No way! Don't you know what happens?"

Erin put her hands on her hips and glared,

"No. But I'll be fine, I've got elf man here to protect me."

Maisie stepped out of Jack's jacket and went over to her, pulling them away from the rest of the crew.

"Are you crazy?" Maisie scolded in a whisper, "Will gets taken by Davy Jones, don't you remember?"

"So? At least I'll be taken with someone."

Maisie finally caught on.

"Look, it's not my fault Jack likes me!"

"Oh come on, Mai. Guys always like you! They never look at me!"

"That's not true-"

"-It is and you know it! Just let me try and get Will, or someone, to notice me, kay?" Erin glared and started back towards the longboat.

"Erin! No! I can't let you go! It's not safe!" Maisie pleaded. Erin ignored her and continued to descend down the steps.

"Erin! I'm sorry! I promise I'll get you someone! Someone nice, and funny...and cute! Someone who's on dry land! Erin, come back!" Maisie tried to follow her, but Jack pulled her back,

"It's best you just leave her alone, luv. She looks pretty upset." Maisie slapped his hand away.

"Go away! This is all your fault!" Maisie shouted. Jack stepped back. She turned and hid herself under the steps, crying.

"Oi! If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save your life!" Jack called as Will and Erin climbed down.

"Your chariot awaits you, sire!" Ragetti laughed as Will stepped into the longboat. Erin hopped in after him, taking up the left oar. In unison, she and Will began to make their way to the shipwreck. Jack turned to Gibbs,

"Douse the lamps." As if the atmosphere around her couldn't get any darker, the lights were blown out, leaving Maisie cold and depressed. Jack appeared a minute later, concern in his eyes.

"You're going to catch a cold, luv."

"Go away," She mumbled, wiping her nose on her sleeve. Jack bent down and pushed some of her hair out of her face. After a minute of silence, Maisie decided to open up.

"I don't know why she's so mad, though."

"Is it perhaps because you left her behind oh say...three times already?"

"You're not helping," Maisie glowered. Jack sat down next to her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. Maisie dropped her head and began crying. Jack leaned her into his chest, rubbing her back gently.

"I want her back, Jack! I want Erin here, not with fish man!" She cried.

* * *

><p>Will offered Erin a hand as he stepped onto the foredeck of the shipwreck. They peered around: lines were hanging, knotted andor shredded, barrels and crates were strewn about, shattered and stabbing someone with a thousand splinters if they get too close. Will spotted someone hauling at a halyard, but not making any progress.

"Sailor!" Will walked up to him, lamp in hand. The sailor had obviously been through something: his hands were bloodied; a dark fear colored his eyes. He was mumbling something to himself, and continued to haul the halyard as though if he stopped, the entire world would collapse.

"There's no use, you've run aground." Will stated. The sailor stopped his hauling, but clung to the line,

"No! Beneath us! Foul breath!" The sailor shook with fear. Just then something crashed into the water behind them. Erin yelped when she heard the sound.

"Oh my god someone fell off the mast!" Erin pointed to the guy climbing up onto the deck.

"Hey!" Will hung his lantern on a hook and went to help the man. As soon as he turned him over, Erin shrieked and staggered backwards, tripping and falling onto her back. The man's face had been sucked clean off and to add to the creepiness, it was twitching. Will went to help Erin up,

"About time! You're really lazy when it comes to chivalry, man," Erin took Will's hand and stood up. Just then, there was a huge explosion of water and the real Flying Dutchman emerged from the depths.

"Crap..." Erin eyed the seaweed-fied sails and the alligator-looking bowsprit. Then, the fish dudes started coming out of the shipwreck. Erin screamed and jumped onto Will, clinging to him for dear life. Just then, one of the fish dudes approached Will,

"Down on your marrow bones and pray!" he demanded, swinging chained cannonballs at him. Will pushed Erin off and leapt into action, drawing his sword and slashing away. Erin ran over and picked up a plank of wood. One of the fish dudes approached her, smiling evilly. _Crap...what would Mai do? She so much better at this _than me...wait! I've got it! _she thought for a moment before holding the plank above her head._

"RAAAAAAH! I AM NINJA! DON'T MAKE ME USE MY NINJA POWERS ON YOU! WHHYYYYAAAAH!" she flipped the board around, balancing on one leg (kind of like the 'crane'). The fish dude didn't buy it and was about to charge her when Will's sword caught on fire. The fish dude hesitated for a moment, fascinated by the glow. Erin took this as her chance and swung the plank, knocking the dude right in the face.

"HA!" Erin sighed in triumph. She looked over to Will, who just sliced open a guy's stomach, letting the disgusting fish guts spew out.

"Eeew!" She squealed, and made sure none of it had touched her shoes. Will had a look of satisfaction on his face before another fish dude came up behind him, knocking him out.

"WILL NO!" Erin screamed, rushing to his side as he collapsed. The fish dudes laughed and began advancing. They snatched her up, despite her protests and shoved her against the railing of the ship.

"On your knees," One of them demanded. A legitimate fear pulsed through her. She obeyed and got down on her knees next to Will and the other sailors.

"I should've never come with you, Orlando." Erin said, now realizing the consequences of her actions. She missed Maisie and wanted to be back on the Pearl with her, even if she was probably only fawning over Jack. A sudden thud snapped her out of her thoughts. Thud...thud...thud...thud...thud. A large, terrifying and familiar figure approached them.

"Crap." Erin muttered.

**Hello all! Thanks for reading! What did you think of this chapter? Bad yeah? It was really hard to make Erin and I fight because I've never actually fought with her...not like this. Our biggest conflict had to be over a pencil or something...oh well!**

**~Please Review!~**

**(that granny got a new Hoverchair by the way...so my mop-stolen-from-a-hobo-while-riding-a-unicyle-while-being-pulled-by-a-granny-in-an-electric-wheelchair just got even more epic...O_o REVIEW!)**


	7. Jones, Debts, and Slaps

**Bonjour! I have returned yet again! Thanks so much for reading guys, my hits just skyrocketed! Last time I checked, I was at _800 hits_! Wooo! I have some reviews to comment on first though:**

**mistofan: Thank you! I hope it was awesome! I'm happy you're still reading!**

**Flik:**** Don't worry about it! Yes, Erin and Mai will make up soon...I hope :D**

**comicbookstory: ****Um...don't hurt yourself, and should I be concerned? Haha, no. Indeed, the barmaids are coming! :D**

**jump4joy13:**** I feel bad for Erin too...it was so hard to write it though...and yay for seeing POTC! **

**Now, we may continue on to the story:**

The Pearl

Just then, they heard a loud, explosion-like noise. Maisie got up hurried over to the railing. There, she saw the Flying Dutchman drift towards the shipwreck.

"Erin," She whispered. Jack came up behind her.

The Shipwreck

Erin's heart beat against her chest rapidly, pulsating with fear as Davy Jones walked down the line. Stopping in front of a sailor who was intensely shivering, Jones bend down and lit his pipe.

"Do you feel death?" He asked, in his terrifying Scottish accent. He paused to blow out the match.

"Do you feel the dark abyss?" He continued. The sailor continued to shake. Erin's hands crept to Will's jacket, clinging to it tightly out of fear.

"I can offer you an escape." Davy Jones leaned in to meet the eyes of the frightened sailor.

"Don't listen to him!" A sailor shouted from down the line. Jones' head turned quickly towards the voice. He stood up and took the man's neck in his claw.

"Do you not...feel death?" He asked, putting his pipe in his mouth.

"I'll take my chances, sir." The sailor stuttered. Jones straightened and turned to one of his fish dudes.

"To the depths." He ordered. The fish dude sliced his throat. Everyone turned their heads, and Erin buried her face in Will's arm.

"Cruel bastard!" A sailor shouted at Jones, stopping him in his tracks.

"Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different? I offer you a choice. Join my crew and postpone judgement. One hundred years before the mast. Will ye serve?" Jones asked, looking into the eyes of another sailor.

"I-I will serve," He stuttered. Jones mocked him and continued down the line, stopping abruptly before Erin and Will.

"You two are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here?" Jones demanded. Will thought hard. Erin nudged him and leaned up to whisper in his ear,

"Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt!" Will acknowledged that with a nod and turned to Jones.

"Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt."

"And you?" Jones asked Erin.

"Oh...same here." Erin said, not meeting his eyes. Jones leaned down to ask Will the same question, just to check if he heard him correctly.

"What is your purpose here?"

"Jack Sparrow? Sent us to settle his debt?" Will asked, a bit uncertain that was the case. Jones straightened.

"Ha! Did he now? I'm sorry I can't accept that offer."

The Pearl

"Jack! Get the telescope, now!" Maisie demanded. He ran to the helm and hurried back, extending it and peering through.

"What's going on?" Maisie asked, nervous. Jack looked through the telescope again. Maisie shrieked and he lowered the telescope to reveal Davy Jones five feet in front of him. Fish dudes swarmed the Pearl, taking the crew members captive.

"Oh." Jack looked at Jones.

"You have a debt to pay." Jones' tentacles began to curl. "You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years," Jones advanced, causing Jack and Maisie to step back.

"That was our agreement!" Jones seemed very upset.

"Technically I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"True story!" Maisie piped up. Jones gave her a look that sent a chill down her spine, silencing her.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless! Have you not introduced yourself all these years as '_Captain_ Jack Sparrow'!" The fish dudes laughed as Jones strode across the deck.

"You have my payment. One soul, he's already over there!" Jack stated, coming up to face Jones.

"Two actually. Erin's over there too." Maisie said, but they seemed to ignore her.

"One soul is not equal to another," Jones debated.

"Two souls!"

"Ah! So we've established my proposal as standard principle, now we're just haggling over price." Jack smiled, collapsing his telescope.

Jones straightened up, "Price?" He made a popping noise.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul's worth?" Jack smirked, stepping closer. Maisie tugged on his sleeve to try and get his attention so she can complain about Erin, but he just wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. The butterflies were too scared of the tentacles to even budge. Jones thought for a moment, looking around the deck.

"One hundred souls," He challenged, "Three days."

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy and I'll get started right away," Jack turned to walk the other way, dragging Maisie with him.

"And Erin!" She added desperately.

"I keep the boy and this...Erin."

"No!" Maisie protested, but Jack whipped his other hand out, clamping it over her mouth.

"A good faith payment," Jones continued, "That leaves you only ninety-eight more to go." He laughed, and the fish dudes followed.

"Have you not met Will Turner?" Jack asked, striding up to Jones again.

"He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano, worth at least four...maybe three and a half." Jack paused for a moment, swaying back and forth.

"And did I happen to mention...he's in love."

Jones raised an eyebrow, deciding to listen to Jack's spiel about Will.

"With a girl. Due to be married, betrothed..." Jack trailed off, circling Jones.

"Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony, eh?" Jack said, now in Jones' ear. Jones paused, remembering something, but pushed it out of his mind quickly. This is when Maisie spoke up.

"Have you not met Erin Jackson?" The said, striding over to Jack and Davy Jones. Everyone looked at her.

"She's not that brave...no offense, Erin...Quite talkative when it comes to anime and crazy good at math. And did I happen to mention she's in love...with a dude named Gaara...due to be married?" Maisie trailed off, seeing that her plan of copying Jack hadn't turned out that well. They all stared at her.

"You know what, she's my best friend and I'm not letting you take her, tentacle beard!" She snapped. Jack grabbed her and pulled her into his side, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry..." He looked at Jones, who just glared.

"I keep the boy and Erin...Ninety-eight souls. But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" Jones said, hoping to convince Jack to change his mind and actually pay the debt himself.

"MPHO! I FWNT EWRN!" Maisie mumbled through Jack's hand.

"Yep. I'm good with it! Shall we seal it in blood? I mean...ink?" Jack smiled. Jones grabbed his left hand.

"Three days," Jones said, and turned to leave. The fish dudes released the crew, laughing and retreated back to the Dutchman. Jack lifted his hand and eyed the goo. The black spot shrunk and disappeared.

"Uh, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack said.

"Aye,"

"I feel unusual..." Jack said uneasily.

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-eight souls in three days?" Gibbs inquired.

"Fortunately he was mum as the situation in which these souls need be."

"Ah...Tortuga,"

"Tortuga!" Jack wiped his hand on Gibbs' waistcoat. Jack's hand had wandered off of Maisie's mouth by now, and she was furious. Raising a hand she smacked Jack on the left cheek.

"OI! Don't think I deserved that." He said, rubbing the red mark.

"Oh yes you do, mister! That's what you get for leaving Erin!" Maisie stuck out her tongue and marched towards the cabin, closing the doors and locking them.

**Hi! Sorry I took so long to update! Bad ending huh...I know...Well! I'd like to hear what you guys think! I'm also trying to beat my friend and see if I can "harvest" 98 reviews (or more!) in 3 days (a friendly challenge)...so:**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~**

**:D**

**(don't worry, you're not joining tentacle beard's crew!)**


	8. Steering, Whips, and Talking Walls

**Hellooooo! You know the deal:**

**mistofan: I'm glad you're still enjoying this!**

**xImperfectAngelx: ****I know it's not! Don't hurt me! But don't worry, you will avenge your shirt!**

**Flik:**** Thanks so much! Haha, yeah, Maisie getting in Jones' face lol...Don't worry, Maisie (aka me :D) is gonna lighten up a bit in this chapter!**

**MeMeMe: **** Hello! I'm glad you're reading this! I can't wait for the song either! It's my favorite! Thanks! :D**

**Alright, here we goooooooooo:**

**~Please Review~ (I'm really trying to get those 98 reviews in 3 days! O_o)**

The Black Pearl

Maisie sat, looking out the window as the shipwreck shrunk into the distance. Tears swelled in her eyes as she got further and further away from her best friend. _Why didn't I stop her? Why didn't I like, pin her to the ground to keep her from going? _A knock came at the door, interrupting her thoughts.

"Luv, are you alright? Can I come in?" Jack called from outside. Maisie wiped her eyes on her sleeve and walked over to the doors, unlocking them and headed back to the bed. Jack opened them and followed her, taking a seat next to her on the bed. He looked her over: her blonde hair was messy, her blue eyes were red with tears and she had taken off her boots and rolled up her pants to her knee. She sat cross-legged on the bed, staring directly in front of her.

"Luv? Maisie? Hellooooo?" Jack waved his hand in front of her face, breaking her trance.

"Huh? What?"

"Come outside, dearie. You can't stay in here forever," Jack said, standing up and taking her hand. She dropped her head and followed him as he led her out to the deck. The sun blinded her eyes as she stepped out. Jack led her upstairs to the helm. He placed her hand on the spoke of the wheel, his hand on top.

"Four degrees port," He whispered in Maisie's ear, turning the wheel with her. Jack had remembered Maisie telling him once that she's always wanted to steer the Black Pearl. She smiled a bit, liking how sweet Jack was being, but she remembered Erin and she was sad again.

"You tried your best, luv." Jack said after a minute of silence.

"What?"

"There's nothing more you could've done to stop Jones. But we'll get them back, luv. Don't worry." Jack stepped back to look into her eyes. She smiled a weak smile,

"You sure?"

"Positive. But first, we need to harvest these ninety-eight souls in order to get to Jones, so one degree starboard to Tortuga." He let her turn the wheel.

"Tortuga?" Maisie turned around to look at him.

"Aye," Jack smiled, planting a kiss on her cheek.

The Flying Dutchman (A/N: I decided to put this scene before crazy Tortuga...)

Erin and Will hauled the line with the rest of the crew.

"Heave!" They chanted in a rhythm. Erin chanted with them, pulling her equal weight. She was happy that Maisie had taught her how to haul a line correctly because now she wasn't struggling...well, not that much. The bosun appeared on the balcony and called down to the crew.

"Secure the mast tackle, Mr. Turner!" Will stopped and Bootstrap stopped. Both let go of what they were doing and hurried upstairs, but before Will could go, Erin let go and grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast, Orlando!" Erin was about to explain when the bosun cut her off.

"Step to it!"

"I'll be right back, don't worry." And Will ran away. One of the fish dudes grabbed Erin and pulled her back in line.

"Keep working!" He snarled.

"All right, geez. You fish people are short-tempered!" Erin huffed, grabbing the slimy line again. She noticed it was a lot harder, and was confused, but then realized that Will had been doing most of the work.

Will ran to the mast tackle line but bumped into another sailor.

"Step aside!" Will called, grabbing the line.

"Mind yourself!" Bootstrap warned.

"Hey!"

"Let go, boy!" Bootstrap scolded. He looked up and stopped, seeing his son.

"No," He whispered, letting go of the line. The cannon dropped, dragging Will along. Erin looked up and watched the scene.

"Dammit, Orlando." She muttered. The cannon dropped in front of her, and she screamed, dodging it.

"Pull that weasel to his feet!" The bosun ordered, pointing at Will. Two fish dudes grabbed Will and threw him against the mast.

"Five lashes to remind you...to stay on 'em!" The bosun raised the whip.

"No!" Bootstrap protested.

"Impeding me on my duties? You'll share the punishment," The bosun snarled.

"I'll take it all." Bootstrap said.

"Will you now?" Davy Jones stepped in, "And what would prompt such an act of charity?"

Bootstrap hesitated for a moment. "My son." Jones looked at him. Bootstrap turned to face Will,

"He's my son."

"No duh! He looks just like you!" Erin said, joining the dramatic conversation. They all glared at her. Will tore his right arm away from one of the fish dudes, turning to face Bootstrap. Jones stepped in between them, looking back and forth at the resemblance.

"Haha! What fortuitous circumstance be this?" Jones laughed.

"Five lashes be owed, I believe it is." The bosun handed the whip to Jones. He held it out for Bootstrap.

"No! No, I won't!"

"The cat's out of the bag, Mr. Turner! Your issue will feel its sting, be it by the bosun's hand or your own." Jones' eyes narrowed.

"No,"

"Bosun!"

"NO!" Bootstrap grabbed the whip from Jones. The fish dudes tore Will's shirt, revealing his bare skin. Erin ogled his back for a moment, before Bootstrap stepped in the way, raising the whip. The tail smacked Will, leaving a large red gash. Erin screamed.

"Stop it, Starfish! Stop it!" She pleaded, but a fish dude put a disgusting hand over her mouth. It was repeated four more times until Will was shoved down the stairs.

"You had it easy, boy!" One of the fish dudes called. Bootstrap went to offer him a hand,

"Will."

"I don't need your help!" Will turned away from him, staggering towards the mast. Erin ran to his side and took his arm.

"You ok, Orlando?" She asked.

"The bosun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone, with every swing." Bootstrap added, coming up behind Erin and Will.

"So I'm to understand what you did was an act of compassion?" Will spat angrily.

"Yes," Bootstrap said solemnly. Will stared at him for a second.

"What kind of dad are you, Starfish?" Erin piped up. Bootstrap ignored her and led them down below.

"One-hundred years before the mast, losing who you were, bit by bit until you end up like poor Wyvern here." Bootstrap nodded towards the old man who was grown into the wall. Will glanced at the lamp, but then looked again, seeing Wyvern. Erin looked closely.

"I can't see him," She complained.

"Once you've sworn and oath the the Dutchman, there's no leaving it," Bootstrap told Will.

"Not until your debt is paid."

"I swore no oath." Will said.

"Neither did I!" Erin added.

"Then you must get away," Bootstrap whispered. Erin scrunched up her nose at his breath.

"Man, you really need one of Carly's breath mints!"

Will dug around in his pocket for a second, before pulling out the drawing.

"Not until I find this," He unrolled it to show Bootstrap. "The key."

Wyvern woke up and pulled himself out of the wall. Erin shrieked and hid behind Will.

"Why is the man coming out of the wall, Orlando?" She grabbed his sleeve.

"The dead man's chest," Wyvern started.

"What do you know of this?" Will inquired, stepping closer, dragging Erin with him.

"Open the chest with the key, and stab the heart..." Wyvern said, matter-of-factly.

"No, no! Don't stab the heart! The Dutchman needs a living heart or there'll be no captain! And if there's no captain, there's no one to have the key."

"So the captain has the key?" Will asked, stepping closer. Wyvern realized he's said too much and began to go back into the wall.

"Where is the key?" Will asked.

"Hidden."

"Where is he chest?"

"Hidden." Wyvern shut his eyes and spoke no more.

"Well he was no help at all!" Erin mumbled.

"C'mon," Will led Erin and Bootstrap topside.

**Okay guys, how was it? Bad? Good? Boring? Let me know! Also, I've revised my other POTC fanfic: Meeting His Match, so take a look if you'd like!**

**~Please Review~ **(I'm really trying to get those 98 reviews in 3 days! O_o)****


	9. Drunks, Twins, and Cute Kisses

_**Hi! I'm back! Let's get started, shall we? AAAK! I forgot comments! This is my updated one, I forgot! Noooo, don't hate me guys! **_

**jump4joy13: **_Um, congrats? But, you know the main characters, so that's ok. Thanks for reading!_

**Flik: **_Hahaha!__ I love Oliver! I loved Jack and Mai steering together too, I thought I'd show Jack's sweet side. Yes, starfish people are terrifying! *hugs* I'm so glad you're still reading!_

**wizardingpotato:**_** Hahaha yes, the granny in the**__ Hoverchair shall spare you. Ah yes, the suspense! dun dun dunnnnn! I'm glad it's an easy read!_

**ninjalover13:**_Thanks! I would've been screaming a lot more too! I'm so happy you're enjoying it!_

_**I'm so happy all of you are still reading! Keep the reviews coming! I love hearing from you! So:**_

**~Please Review!~**

Tortuga (A/N: I've added my own little part before we meet the signees and Norry)

Jack held out a hand for Maisie as he stepped onto the gangplank. Taking it, they headed up the docks towards the city. It was absolute chaos. Screaming, shouting, shooting, smashing (and alliteration) was all over the place. Maisie clung to Jack, not wanting to get hit by some flying object. They made their way up to the Faithful Bride Tavern. Gibbs was already inside, setting up a table with a roster. Jack plopped down in a chair at the adjacent table, propping his feet up.

"Why don't you go and get us a drink, luv?" He said, handing her a few shillings. She felt the weight of them in her hand.

"Alright," She smiled, leaning down to plant a kiss on his cheek. Maisie swam her way through drunks and bar fights, finally making it to the counter.

"Oi! Person! I need two tankards of rum, please!" She waved at the lady. The lady turned around, glaring and called someone's name. Then, an identical looking woman stood next to her. They were twins, which was funny because they reminded her exactly of her friends back home, Maddie and Emma.

"What was it you wanted, girl?" One of them asked.

"Rum. Two tankards, please?" Maisie asked, a little uncertain how to order in this sort of place. One twin nodded to the other, and she went off to fill the tankards.

"What's a young lady like you doing here?" The lady asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm with um...I'm with Jack Sparrow." Maisie answered, weaving her fingers nervously.

"Jack Sparrow? Oi, Helen, did you hear that? This young lady's with Jack Sparrow!" One called to the other, who was named Helen. Helen came over with the tankards.

"Really? Tell us how you met," Helen inquired, readying herself to listen to a long story.

"Well...I'll tell you guys in a second, just let me give these to Jack," Maisie said, raising the tankards. "I'll be right back! Stay there!" She hurried back to Jack's table, where he was shaking his compass violently.

"About bloody time!" He grabbed the tankard and took a long swig. "What took you so long? I've been lonely." He smiled, pulling her into his lap. She giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

"I met these twin barmaids and they kinda reminded me of my friends back home so I started talking to them." Maisie said matter-of-factly. Jack nodded, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm gonna go tell them the story on how me met, okay?" Maisie said, standing up. She planted a big kiss on his cheek and whispered, "I'll be right back," She hurried back to the barmaids. Taking a seat in one of the stools, she began her story.

Jack sat and shook his compass, begging it to work. Gibbs wasn't having any luck and went to go grab a drink. Just as Jack was about to toss the compass across the room and yell odd curses at it, a man walked up. He wasn't too drunk, but he's definitely had more than a moderate amount. The man plopped down next to Jack. Jack looked at him and twitched his eyes into a squint. The man began laughing.

"Isn't she cute! Poor little lady doesn't know what it means to have a good time 'round here!" The man pointed towards Maisie.

"Oi! My little lady!" Jack glared at the man.

"Your lady?" The man raised an eyebrow. Jack straightened up in his seat.

"Aye. And we happen to be very much in love. So if you'll just-" Jack started, but was cut off,

"Really? Prove it." The man sneered. Jack cleared his throat.

"Maisie!" Jack called. Maisie turned around in her barstool and Jack waved for her to come over.

"Hold on a second. When I get back, I'll tell you about how we fell off a cliff. It was awesome," Maisie grinned at the barmaids. She got up from her seat and came over to Jack and the man.

"Can I help you, Jack?" Maisie smiled. Jack gave her a grin and stood up, motioning with a finger to come closer. She stepped in and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. The butterflies went completely insane, combining all their previous freak-outs and multiplying it by a million and adding all the fireworks from the Fourth of July. Maisie's eyes went wide, but she let them close as she kissed Jack back. Jack gently pressed her up against the wall, leaning into her petite frame. Maisie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Jack's tongue licked her bottom lip and she let him in. She moaned against his mouth. The kiss's passion was beginning to escalate, when the man cleared his throat. Jack pulled away slowly, leaving Maisie dazed and blushing like a school girl. The man stood up and patted Jack on the back,

"She's all yours, mate." He took another swig from his tankard and stumbled off.

"What just happened?" Maisie asked, still recovering from the kiss.

"Nothing, luv. I kissed you...that's all." Jack said, his voice seeming as though he too was trying to recover.

"Ok! Wow, that was um...amazing! Thank you, Jack. Um, I think I should get back to telling my story." Maisie blushed and ducked under Jack's arm, heading back towards the counter. Jack plopped back down in his chair. He took a deep breath and picked up his compass again.

"How we going?" He asked Gibbs.

"Including those four, that gives us...four!" Gibbs stated proudly. Another man approached the table.

"And what's your story?" Gibbs asked happily. The man hesitated for a second before answering.

"My story? It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind." He stated. Maisie stopped talking.

"Wait! I know that deep, sexy voice!" Maisie turned around to see a familiar drunk at Gibbs' table.

"Norry," She muttered under her breath. "I'll see you guys later! Gotta go! Bye!" Maise hopped off the barstool and hurried over to Jack. She sat in his lap and listened.

"The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." Norry stumbled a few steps forward and grabbed Gibbs' drink, taking a long swig.

"Commodore?"

"No! Not anymore, weren't you listening?" Norry spat. He leaned down and pointed a finger at Gibbs.

"I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would have, if not for that hurricane!"

"Lord, you didn't try to sail through it?" Gibbs said. Jack pushed Maisie off his lap and grabbed a leaf.

"So do I make your crew or not?" Norry asked. Gibbs tried to stall but Norry continued,

"You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice!" Norry threw the table over, knocking Gibbs to the ground.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Norry spread his arms, looking around at the frightened people. Pulling his pistol, he pointed it at the escaping Jack.

"Or should I just kill you now?" Norry glared. Maisie ran up and hid behind Jack. He moved to either side of the pole, Norry's pistol following.

"You're hired!"

"Sorry. Old habits and all that," Norry began to take aim when the signees jumped on him.

"Easy sailor! That's our captain you're threatening!" The pistol discharged, and the bullet hit someone's drink. The drunk got mad and punched the guy next to him, and soon enough, the entire tavern was in chaos. Jack put his leaf in a random barrel.

"Time to go?" Jack called to Gibbs, taking Maisie's hand.

"Aye," Gibbs stood up and they made their way towards the stairs. Jack paused for a moment as two maids tackled each other.

"Hey I know them! They're the twins! Hi guys!" Maisie waved. Jack gave her a sideways glance and took her hand again, pulling her up the stairs. Norry drew his sword and began slashing it around. And then _she_ appeared. The one person all POTC fangirls loathe: Elizabeth Swann.

"Eew...it's her." Maisie muttered.

"Who? DUCK!" Jack said, pulling her down to dodge a flying bottle. He put on a hat that someone had dropped.

"No one. Nice hat!" Maisie said over the chaos. Elizabeth had pulled out her sword, and began attacking the other drunks. Maisie was kind of jealous by the way she could actually fight. _That's it! Jack's teaching me how to sword fight and I'm gonna kick her tiny little a-oh my god! _Maisie thought, but was interrupted when Jack accidentally knocked a guy off the balcony. Maisie found a hat that she liked and put it on her head.

"What do you think?" Maisie smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"You look like a true pirate! C'mon, luv!" Jack began to lead them out of the tavern.

"Hold on! I wanna hear this!" Maisie ran to the balcony.

"Come on then! Who wants some? Form an orderly line and I'll have you all one by one! Come on, who's first?" Norry yelled drunkenly. Elizabeth grabbed his bottle and smashed it over his head.

"How could you, flat face?" Maisie gasped.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" She called in a very failed man-voice.

"Moron," Maisie mumbled. She took Jack's hand and went out of the tavern.

**Hi! Thanks for reading! Yay Jack and Maisie kiss! :D What did you guys think? Well let me know!**

**~Please Review~ (I NEED those 98 reviews or my friend is going to attack me! Help!)**


	10. Flirting, Compass and Will's Hair

**_Hi guys! I'm back! So sorry I didn't update sooner! Well, I have some reviews to get back to and then we can start! I'm giving you all smiley faces for reading!_**

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: **_I__'m so glad you're loving this! Yes, I'm a little review deprived, but hopefully that'll change! I appreciate your review! Lol! :D_

**yvje94: **_Thanks! I'm definitely gonna keep going, and thanks for your promise to review every chapter! :D_

**mistofan: **_*speaks in a fail man voice* thanks! I'm so glad you're still reading...arrrrg lol :D_

**wizardingpotato: **_Thank you! Someone trying to help me harvest those reviews! Haha, yes, I would hope Maisie is a reflection of myself...I am Maisie! I'm glad I'm keeping your attention! :D_

**lightmylumiere: **_Bad coffee maker! Bad! You have no idea...it spazzes like crazy. That's pretty much my morning everyday! lol! I'm so glad you like my OC's! Hahaha, well then, your BFF sounds awesome! :D_

_**Alright then! Let's get started!**_

**~Please Review!~**

Tortuga

Jack led Maisie down the dock towards the Black Pearl. Gibbs ran up and greeted them, rum bottle in hand. Maisie was so happy to get off of this crazy island and go find Erin. Her thoughts were interrupted by _that_ voice.

"Captain Sparrow!" an annoying female voice called. Jack turned around for a second,

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard!" Maisie elbowed him in the side.

"I'm here to find the man I love,"

Jack stopped in his tracks.

"I'm deeply flattered son, but my first and only love is the sea," Jack said, motioning 'throw him overboard' with his hand. Maisie stepped on his foot.

"And my dearest Maisie, of course!" Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow."

Jack turned around and eyed the woman standing before him.

"Elizabeth?" He looked shocked. Maisie narrowed her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms. Jack turned back to Gibbs,

"Hide the rum," he whispered.

"You know these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin-nyeeah!" Maisie punched him in the side.

"You know I love _you_, darling..." He tried to smile despite the pain.

"Jack. I know Will came to find you. Where is he?"

"With Erin." Maisie glared.

"Who?"

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew." Jack said.

"Davy Jones?"

"Yeah, Davy Jones. The dude with an octopus head who goes around kidnapping people's best friends and forcing them to work on his ship while he deals with his relationship issues...god, how can you be that stupid!" Maisie growled. Just then they heard Norry throw up, and they all looked at him in disgust.

"Oh, please! The captain of the Flying Dutchman?" Norry steadied himself on a nearby barrel.

"You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?"

"He looks bad 'cause Flat Face just let him sit in the pig crap."

"You hired me," Norry said matter-of-factly. "I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny!"

"Flat Face's fault!"

"Jack! All I want is to find Will." Elizabeth said. Jack muttered 'I know' under his breath and then stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"

"Of course."

"Because I would think you'd want to find a way to save Will most." Jack said, placing a hand on her shoulder and leading her towards the gangplank. Maisie came up and slapped his hand off of Flat Face.

"And you'd have a way of doing that?"

"Duh! He wouldn't suggest it if he didn't!" Maisie said.

"Well..." Jack continued, "There is a chest."

"Oh, dear!" Norry said.

"A chest of unknown size and origin."

Pintel and Ragetti came up, carrying a crate of rum.

"That contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones!" Pintel said.

"Nyeeeheeyaaah!" Ragetti said in a very haunted voice, demonstrating the heart with his hand.

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including saving brave William and Erin from their grave fate." Jack said. Maisie beamed at him, so happy he remembered Erin was over there too. Norry stumbled up,

"You don't actually believe him, do you?"

"How do we find it?"

Norry looked between them. Jack held up his finger and went to his belt.

"With this!" He said, holding up his compass. "My compass...is unique!"

"Unique here having the meaning of broken," Norry stated.

"True enough, this compass does not point north."

"Where does it point?"

"South, east, and west" Maisie said, glaring at Flat Face.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world."

"Oh, Jack!" Maisie stole her line, batting her eyelashes at Jack.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, lu-ak! Elizabeth." Jack said when Maisie elbowed him.

"And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" Jack said, placing the compass in Flat Face's hands. Maisie shot Jack a death-glare.

"To save Will!"

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones," Jack opened the compass lid, took Maisie's hand and darted away. Maisie pulled Jack close,

"I don't like it when you flirt with Flat Face." She said, making an adorable little pout. Jack smiled and gave her a little peck,

"You are the only one who catches my eye, luv. Let's see if Elizabeth's gotten a heading yet," Jack released Maisie's hand and snuck over to Flat Face.

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Cap'n," Gibbs came over.

"We have our heading."

"Finally! Cast off those lines! Weigh anchor and crowd that canvas!" Gibbs called and hurried up the gangplank.

"Miss Swann," Jack offered for her to go up the gangplank ahead of him. Maisie came over and took his hand,

"Much better!" She leaned her head on his shoulder and they walked up the gangplank together.

"Welcome to the crew, former commodore!" Pintel said, handing a goat to Norry.

The Flying Dutchman (A/N: This game thingy they do makes no sense to me, so I'll try my best! And I've made my own little nicknames for the fish dudes)

They threw their dice and slammed down their cups, sliding them towards themselves.

"I wager...ten years," Hammerhead dude said.

"I'll match ten years!" Pufferfish stated.

"Agreed," Seaweed Hair nodded. They lowered their heads and tilted open their cups. Will and Erin watched intently. Erin was starting to get bored, and began playing with Will's hair.

"Wondering how it's played?" Bootstrap said, coming up behind them.

"Not really. Do you like it this way, or that way?" Erin said, moving Will's hair around. Bootstrap shot her a glance and she was quiet.

"I understand. It's a game of deception, but your bet includes all the dice, not just your own. What are they wagering?"

"Oh, the only thing we have: years of service." Bootstrap said.

"That's stupid. Why don't you guys like wager your barnacles or seashells or something?" Erin said, now in the midst of braiding Will's hair. Bootstrap shot her an evil glance.

"What are you doing?" Will said, turning around. Erin's eyes went wide and she let go of his hair.

"Braiding your hair," She said with a puppy dog face. Will gave her a little smile and turned around to continue with Bootstrap.

"So any crew member can be challenged?"

"Aye, anyone."

Will thought for a moment.

"I challenge Davy Jones."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and were quiet, looking at Will as though he were crazy. Bootstrap was about to say something when they heard heavy footsteps.

"Nice going, Orlando." Erin muttered, finishing the intricate braid. As the footsteps got closer, the fish dudes began laughing at Will. Jones stepped down from the stairs,

"I accept."

Will was shoved down to sit on a box while other fish dudes set up the game board. Will stood up when Jones came up.

"The stakes?" Jones asked.

"My soul. An eternity of servitude." Will said.

"No!" Bootstrap said.

"NO! Don't do it, Orlando!" Erin called. Jones continued,

"Against?"

"I want this," Will demanded, tossing down the piece of cloth. Jones took it and unfolded it, revealing the drawing. He scrunched it up and tossed it down.

"How do you know of the key?" He asked hoarsely.

"That's not part of the game, is it?" Will sat down. "You can still walk away."

Jones sat, one of his tentacles going into his beard and pulling out the key. Everyone gasped. They picked up their cups and shook the dice.

**_Oh no! Cliff hanger! Well, thanks for reading! I'll update soon!_**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	11. Numbers, Letters and Swords

_**Hello again! Today is June 9th: Johnny Depp's birthday! How do I know that? I stalk him...o_O ANYWAY! Let's get on to some reviews!**_

**mistofan: **_Yay! I'm so happy you're still reading! *big hug!* :D_

**EthanPrime21:** _Hi! *waves* Thank you! I hate Flat Face too! Her character is pretty much "state the obvious and bat eyelashes every fifteen seconds" :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: **_Yes, Erin is braiding Will's hair! Who doesn't want to braid his hair, right? :D_

**yvje94: **_Oh yay! I hate Swann too...and I really want to kill her, but I think I'll keep her and just torture the hell outta her. Yes, Erin and Orlando...oooooo! You'll see! :D_

**Flik: **_Hahaha! I won't kill you! Thank you! Yes, I am very random...SQUIRREL! I hope you keep reading! :D_

**_Thanks so much for reading, guys! Your reviews mean a lot to me! So:_**

**~Please Review!~**

Flying Dutchman

As soon as their cups landed on the wood, another hand slammed down. Jones looked at Bootstrap, who had joined the game.

"What's this?" Jones demanded.

"I'm in. Matching his wager." Bootstrap stated.

"No! Don't do this," Will said, looking at his father.

"I agree with Orlando!" Erin piped up. She came over and sat down on the floor between Will and Bootstrap.

"The die is cast." Bootstrap stated. "I bid three twos. It's your bid, Captain."

"Four fours," Jones said menacingly. Will looked down at his cup and thought for a minute.

"Four fives," Will said.

"Six threes."

"Seven fives," Jones threatened. The fish dudes started laughing. Erin furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I don't get it! Orlando, what's going on?" Erin complained.

"Sh!" Will shot her a glance. He tilted his cup back and examined his dice. "Eight fives."

"Welcome to the crew, lad." Jones laughed.

"Twelve fives." Bootstrap said, silencing everyone's cackles.

"Twelve fives. Call me a liar or up the bid."

"And be called a liar myself for my trouble?" Jones retorted. He grabbed Bootstrap's cup and tossed it aside, revealing the dice.

"Bootstrap Bill you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship!" Jones yelled. He stood up and turned to Will,

"Master Turner, feel free to go ashore...the very next time we make port!" Jones laughed and the fish dudes followed him as he staggered away.

"Fool, why did you do that?" Will leaned towards Bootstrap.

"I couldn't let you lose."

"It was never about winning or losing," Will shook his head.

"I have no idea what just happened, so don't ask me!" Erin said. She paused for a moment, noticing a little strand of hair that fell out of Will's braid.

"Oh no! A stray hair!" She leapt up and went to tend Will's hairdo.

"The key," Bootstrap said after a minute of thinking. "You just wanted to know where it was."

"Ohhh! That's really smart, Orlando! There! All done!" Erin tapped him on the head.

_Later that night_

Bootstrap popped his head out, making sure the coast was clear. He climbed up on deck and hurried to the helm. Erin and Will popped their heads out as well.

"Orlando," Erin clutched his sleeve. "We're gonna get outta here, right?"

"Of course. My father will go distract the helmsman while we sneak in and steal the key." Will whispered. He looked at Erin's face, taking in the pretty chocolate eyes, smooth dark skin and sweet smile.

"And then you and I will be free and...together?" Will asked leaning in. Erin closed her eyes as he placed his lips on hers. They lingered there for a minute before they both pulled away.

"Naah!" They shook their heads and hurried towards Jones's cabin. Will pushed open the door cautiously and they quietly made their way to the sleeping Jones. Will came up close to Jones, and looked at him for a second before grabbing a quill pen and a stick-thing. He began moving the tentacles. Seeing the key, he placed the stick in his mouth and used his free hand to try and grab it.

"Gross," Erin muttered when he put the stick in his mouth. Will accidentally dropped one of Jones's tentacles and it smacked the organ, playing a note. Erin face palmed. Jones spazzed for a second before his little necklace began playing the lullaby. Jones relaxed and Will grabbed the piece of cloth. He put it by the tentacle holding the key, and it wrapped itself around the cloth, releasing the key into Will's hand. Will smiled and took Erin's hand, leading her out of the cabin. When they got outside, Bootstrap was already lowering the longboat.

"Starfish!" Erin smiled. Bootstrap gave Will his sword belt.

"Here, take this too." He held out a barnacled boning knife.

"Now get yourselves to land, and stay there." He said, looking between Will and Erin.

"It was always in my blood to die at sea. It was not a fate I ever wanted for you." Bootstrap said solemnly. Will unsheathed the knife and inspected it.

"It's not a fate you had to choose for yourself, either."

"Aye. I could say I did what I had to do, when I left you to go pirating. But it would taste a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted. You owe me nothing, Will. Now go, both of you."

"They'll know you helped us!"

"HA! What more could they do to me?"

"No...Starfish!" Erin said and hugged him. She recoiled quickly when she found that he was as slimy as he looks.

"I take this with a promise," Will said, holding up the knife. "I'll find a way to sever Jones's hold on you and not rest until this blade pierces his heart."

"Ooo, melodramatic Orlando," Erin smiled.

"I will not abandon you," Will looked into Bootstrap's eyes. "I promise." He took Erin's hand and helped her into the longboat.

The Black Pearl

Norry scrubbed the deck with his wig, looking depressed as he overheard Gibbs, Flat Face and Jack.

"Beckett?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, they're signed. Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company." Flat Face said.

"We know who Beckett is, Flat Face." Maisie said, stepping down from the stairs and looping her arm through Jack's.

"Bleuaah," Jack stuck out his tongue.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word," Gibbs added. "Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that."

"Of course. He wants the chest." Jack said.

"Yes, he did say something about a chest." Flat Face added.

"If the Company controls the chest, they controls the sea." Gibbs said.

"A truly discomforting notion, lu-Elizabeth." Jack corrected himself before Maisie could elbow him.

"And bad! Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate! I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!" Gibbs hurried off.

"Might I enquire as to how you came by these?" Jack asked, advancing on Flat Face yet dragging Maisie with him.

"Persuasion."

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not."

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you were the one standing here with the prize." Jack held up the letters and read them aloud,

"'Full pardon. Commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company'. As if I could be bought for such a low price." Jack tucked the letters into his jacket and began walking off with Maisie attached to his side.

"Jack, the letters. Give them back!"

"No!" Maisie stole his line and glared at Flat Face.

"Persuade me," Jack said. Maisie elbowed him.

"You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword?"

"Who cares! You still fight like a girl," Maisie said, the jealousy bubbling up within her.

"As I said, persuade me." Jack turned around.

"Go away, Flat Face!" Maisie glared. Flat Face nodded and walked away.

"C'mon, luv!" Jack said, taking Maisie's hand and began leading her up to the helm.

"Jack, wait!" Maisie stopped and tugged him back. Jack turned around and smiled,

"Yes, dearie?"

"Teach me how to fight!" Maisie beamed.

"Luv, I-" Jack started before Maisie stepped back, drawing a sword and pointing it at his nose.

"I have a sword and everything!" Maisie smiled. Jack grinned and pushed the blade away from his face.

"Alright. I see no harm in teaching you how to defend yourself." Jack stepped back and eyed Maisie. He began to circle her.

"First things first, luv. Position. How on earth are you going to block an attack if you're so unbalanced?" Jack said, gently pushing her, making her stagger sideways. He came behind her, one hand on her waist, the other directing her legs.

"Shoulder length apart...good, now this one a bit forward," Jack set her into position. He let go and examined her leg position, proud of his work.

"Very good. Now, the hand sits like this...and you want this side facing you," Jack moved her hands into place. He moved her arm in a swing-like motion over and over again, so her muscles remembered it.

"Good! Now...strike!" Jack held up his sword as Maisie repeated the swing. _CLANG_!

"More force, darling. Use your entire body," Jack instructed. Maisie swung again, causing sparks this time.

"You're a natural, luv!" Jack smiled. Maisie beamed, proud of his compliment. He gave her a peck on the cheek and continued the lesson.

**_Aww! Sword fighting! Swinging long, sharp and lethal weapons at each other is so romantic! What did you guys think? Erin and Will...? Let me know! Thanks for reading! PM me if you have any questions/suggestions!_**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	12. Dresses, Tentacles and Proposals

**_Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated sooner! I'm visiting a friend in Texas and just got settled yesterday! Well, enough about me:_**

**mistofan: **_*hugs back* yay! I'm glad you liked it! :D_

**ninjalover13: **_Haha! Thanks! Yes, I agree: Will in a love triangle is hilarious! :D_

**yvje94: **_Yay Erin and Will! Thanks, I love the sword fighting too! You'll get to see Maisie actually use her skills later on!:D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: **_Yeah, no one really pays attention to the randomness, but oh well! LOL :D_

**EthanPrime21: **_Yay! Swinging long, lethal, and sharp objects at each other is so cute! Haha, I'd let Jack teach me any day too :D_

_**Alright! Let's get started!**_

**~Please Review!~**

Merchant Ship

"Strange thing to come upon a longboat so far out in open water." The captain said.

Will and Erin sat, wrapped up in blankets sipping hot tea out of tankards.

"Just put as many leagues behind us as you can, as fast as you can." Will said, rocking back and forth.

"And what are we running from?" The captain asked.

"The bad guy. His name is-" Erin started but Will shot her a glance and she hid beneath the blanket. Will spotted Elizabeth's dress and went towards it.

"That dress...Where did you get it?"

"It was found aboard the ship. The crew thought it was a spirit bringing some omen of ill-fate."

"That's foolish," Will picked up the dress and put it to his face.

"Creeper..." Erin muttered as she waddled up in her blanket behind them.

"Oh, yes. Exceedingly foolish" The big guy said.

"It brought good fortune! The spirit told us, 'Pull in at Tortuga', and we made a nice bit of profit there." The skinny guy said.

"Off the books, of course." The captain added.

"I imagine some of your crew may have jumped ship there?" Will said, putting the dress down and turning to face the men.

"Why do you ask?" The captain asked defensively.

"He's looking for his annoying girlfriend," Erin muttered, but no one heard her because a crew member ran down the steps yelling.

"Captain! A ship's been spotted!"

"Colors?"

"She isn't flying any."

"Pirates!" The captain said with distaste. Will and Erin looked at each other.

"Or worse," They said in unison. They all hurried on deck and Will took Erin's hand, leading her to the ratlines. With Erin clutching onto Will for dear life, they began their ascent up the mainmast. They stood on the main topgallant yard and watched the deck below.

"I've doomed us all," Will muttered.

"Hey, I was there too, Orlando." Erin added.

"It's the Flying Dutchman!" Will called down to the captain. Suddenly, the ship jolted to a stop. Will and Erin flew off the yard. Will grabbed a line.

"ORLANDO!" Erin screamed, grabbing onto a furling line.

"Grab my boot, then take my hand!" Will ordered. Erin reached up and clutched his boot. Extending a hand, she found Will's and he pulled her up back onto the yard.

"Free the rudder! Hard to port then hard to starboard!" The captain ordered, inspecting the side of the ship.

"Free the rudder!"

"Hard to port!"

Just then, a tentacle snatched the captain. There was a high pitched scream as the tentacle tossed him in the air and then dragged him back down.

"KRAKEN!" The crew began freaking out. They rung a bell and brought out all of the weapons.

"Oh my god! Look, Orlando! Look!" Erin squeaked, pointing towards the tentacles that were climbing up the side of the ship. The tentacles went insane, snatching up people and tossing them around. A tentacle found its way around the mast, snapping it.

"AAAAHH! WE'RE GONNA DIEEEE!" Erin clung to the line as they began falling forward.

"Come on, Erin! Jump!" Will steadied himself and prepared for the leap. Erin turned around and faced the foremast.

"JUMP!" Will leapt out like a ninja, hitting the foresail, but he began sliding down. Erin hesitated for a moment, then jumped. She slid down the sail, screaming. When she neared the end, she fell off, plummeting toward the deck when a hand grabbed hers at the last second. He pulled her up onto the boom.

"Thanks. It's coming towards us!" Erin pointed to the nearing tentacle. Will drew his sword and began slashing at it. He sliced it and it recoiled. Just then, two enormous tentacles appeared over the ship.

"Crap.." Erin said, clutching onto Will. They dropped onto the deck, easily breaking the ship in half. They had a moment to watch the Kraken devour people before their mast was snapped. They began falling towards the water when Will grabbed Erin's hand, diving off the mast. Underwater, they got a good look at the Kraken. They made their way towards a piece of driftwood.

"Thanks for saving my life, Orlando." Erin smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek. Will smiled weakly before pulling Erin into the water with him.

"AK!" Erin protested, but Will put a hand over her mouth and lead her to the bowsprit of the Flying Dutchman.

"Ohhh..." Erin looked up at the enormous ship coming towards them. Will helped her up the side of the ship and like ninjas, they overheard Jones's conversation.

"They boy and annoying girl aren't here!" Hammerhead said. "They must've been claimed by the sea."

"I am the sea," Jones glared. He staggered over to Bootstrap.

"You need time alone with your thoughts. Brig!" Jones ordered.

"What of the survivors?" Hammerhead asked.

"There are no survivors." Jones staggered away. They fish dudes raised their weapons and murdered the poor sailors. Erin clamped a hand over her mouth to contain her scream. Jones went over to the railing and they quickly hid in the bowsprit. Jones turned to Pufferfish.

"The chest is no longer safe. Chart a course to Isla Cruces. Get me there first, or there'll be the devil to pay!"

"First?" Pufferfish asked.

"Who sent those thieving charlatans onto my ship? Who told them of the key? Jack Sparrow." Jones spat the name. Erin and Will staked out in the bowsprit.

"We stay here until we reach the island," Will explained, kicking back. "Once we're there we try and find Jack."

"Ok. Then you get the compass and take it back to powdered-wig man, right?" Erin asked, sitting next to him. Will nodded and looked ahead towards the horizon.

The Black Pearl

Flat Face sat on the stairs, staring blankly ahead of her. Jack swaggered over, rum bottle in hand and plopped down next to her.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married." Flat Face said. Jack uncorked the rum bottle and offered it to her. She took a long swig.

"You know...Lizzie, I am captain of a ship. And being captain of a ship, I could in fact preform a...marr-i-age. Right here. Right on this deck. Right...now!"

"AHEM!" Maisie stepped in front of Jack. Jack's eyes widened when he saw the angry Maisie.

"No, thank you." Flat Face said, standing up and walking away.

"Right answer, Flat Face." Maisie narrowed her eyes at Jack and followed Flat Face.

"Why not?" Jack followed Flat Face. Maisie gasped and watched as he approached Flat Face.

"We are very much alike, you and I, I and you, us."

"EXCUSE ME?" Maisie said.

"Oh! Except for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center. And personal hygiene." Flat Face snapped. Jack sniffed under his arm.

"Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it." Jack said.

"You seem very certain." Flat Face raised her eyebrows.

"One word, luv: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist." Jack said proudly. Maisie was fuming.

"Why doesn't your compass work?" Flat Face said, changing the subject. Jack was taken off-guard.

"My compass works fine."

"Because you and I are alike, and there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it...To do the right thing."

"I love those moments! I like to wave at them as they pass by."

"You'll have the chance to do something...something courageous." Flat Face drummed her hands on the railing. Maisie wanted to nail them down. She hated it when people did that!

"And when you do, you'll discover something. That you're a good man."

"All evidence to the contrary."

"Oh, I have faith in you. Want to know why?"

"Do tell, dearie."

"Curiosity. You're going to want it."

"No, I don't think he will," Maisie said, pushing her out of the way. Flat Face narrowed her eyes and pushed Maisie back.

"A chance to be admired and gain the rewards that follow." She continued. "You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know...what it tastes like." She said, coming way too close to his face for Maisie's comfort.

"I do want to know what it tastes like." Jack said.

"But...seeing as you're a good man, I know that you'd never put me in a position that would compromise my honor." Flat Face said. Jack stroked her face, preparing for a kiss. _THAT'S IT! _Maisie thought. She grabbed Flat Face by the shoulders and shoved her aside, leaning up and kissing Jack herself. Jack opened his eyes, shocked and pulled away when he saw the black spot emerge.

"Land, ho!" Gibbs yelled. Maisie gripped Jack's shoulders, eyes narrowed.

"What?" Jack asked innocently. Maisie gave him a very big slap, leaving a huge red mark on his cheek. He was about to speak when Maisie interrupted with a raised finger.

"You SO deserved that. And you know very well what. _Never_ flirt with her like that again, you hear me?" Maisie scolded, threatening him with a raised hand, prepared for another slap.

"It was all an act, luv. Promise!" Jack grinned. He gave her a quick kiss and hurried off,

"I want my jar of dirt."

**_Nous sommes fini avec cet chapitre! Well, what did you guys think? I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner! PM me if you have any suggestions/questions!_**

**~Please Review!~**


	13. Love Triangle, Chest, and Trio

**_Greetings, my dear friendsies! I am back again and dying of heat in Texas! (Well, actually I'm freezing because the air conditioner is blasting...) Let's get onto some reviews, shall we?_**

**InheriGirl: **_Hi! Nice to meet you! *waves* I am very proud of you for finally watching all the POTC movies! Now you know what's going on! Yay! Yes, I agree...Flat Face must be disposed of! I grant you permission to attack Flat Face whenever you like! LOL! Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoy it! That's awesome, I want to take lessons! Thanks! I hope you keep reading! :D_

**mistofan: **_I want a jar of dirt too! Jack is so lucky! omg jealous! Yay! I command you to keep reading, lol! I gotta jar of dirrrt! I gotta jar of dirrrt! And guess what's inside it! *sings really off key and high-pitched* (there, I sang for you!) :D_

**EthanPrime21: **_I would be angry too...in fact, I AM angry! (I mean, I AM Maisie! lol!) Yes, Jack will get some sense slapped into him...eventually. o_O :D_

**GabbyCaptainOfRamen: **_Ok, first things first: I LOVE ramen! Nooooooodles! Anyway, welcome! *waves* :D Yeah, it'd be awesome to be in POTC! I really wish that was possible...Yay! Happy Birthday, Johnny! I'm glad you're reading! :D_

**_I feel like you've all gotten to know how insane I am, so please, call me Mai! PM me if you have any questions/comments or if you just wanna bug me! LOL :D Alrighty! Let's get going!_**

**~Please Review!~**

Flying Dutchman (A/N: I added a conversation between Will and Erin before we get to Isla Cruces!)

"Orlando?" Erin poked the sleeping Will's arm.

"Mm?" He opened an eye.

"Um...can I talk to you?" Erin shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Will sat up and stretched, yawning.

"Of course. What's the matter?" He looked into her chocolate brown eyes. Erin toyed with a bead in her hair, twirling it between her fingers. Looking down, she spoke quietly.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked. Will smiled and extended a hand, cupped her chin and gently raised her head to look her in the eyes.

"You're...beautiful. Why do you ask?"

"Because. No one back home seems to like me. That's probably why I'm obsessed with my anime dudes..." Erin trailed off.

"Anime?"

"Yes! You want me to tell you about it?" Erin smiled excitedly.

"Later," Will said. Erin calmed down and watched as Will took her hand in his. "Erin Jackson..." He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Erin's eyes went wide as the tingly feeling ran up her spine.

"I like you. I don't see why anyone wouldn't. You're beautiful, and smart, and...different." Will leaned in.

"Is different a good thing?" Erin asked nervously. Will smiled and nodded his head.

"I enjoy different. And I enjoy spending my time with you."

"Even when I do my super-sonic scream and flail my arms like a bird while you're trying to save us from tentacle face?" Erin raised her eyebrows.

"Even when you scream and flail," Will laughed. "And I especially enjoy kissing you." He looked into her eyes.

"You wha-" Erin started, but was cut off when Will's lips were placed on hers. This time was different. Erin felt sparks as soon as their lips touched. Will was in control, moving his lips against hers, making her kiss him back. Her hands wandered to his shoulders to brace herself as Will's slid down to her waist. They slowly pulled apart. Erin took a deep breath.

"Wow..."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission."

"That's ok..." Erin trailed off, smiling. Then she remembered Flat Face. "Oi! What about Elizabeth?"

Will looked down and put his head in his hands.

"I loved Elizabeth. And I still do, but now that I've met you...I don't know who to love anymore." Will looked up at Erin.

"Orlando I didn't mean to-"

"-It's not your fault. Wait! Do you hear that?" Will stood up and made his way to the railing.

"I'll trust you to know what awaits you should you fail!" Jones yelled. "Down, then!"

"DOWN!" The crew echoed.

"Hold on!" Will took Erin's hand and pulled her into his body. He held onto the bowsprit as the ship began to dive into the water. Once entirely submerged, Will released Erin and they swam to the surface and made their way to the island.

"This way! Come on, Erin!" Will began to paddle forward.

"Eh...eh...I think I see someone! Ehh!" Erin panted. Sure enough, there were four figures making their way across the beach, two standing guard at the tiny boat.

Isla Cruces

Jack and Maisie shed their coats, dumping them in the boat. Maisie was felt twenty degrees cooler, now only in her white tunic, sage waistcoat (that was open), brown belt, light brown pants and black boots. Her hair was loose like Flat Face's but a shade or two lighter. A light brown leather hat sat atop her head, shading her freckled face. Maisie smiled at Jack.

"Guard the boat. Mind the tide...Don't touch my dirt," Jack picked up a shovel, and taking Maisie's hand, they started across the beach. Flat Face went in front, compass in hand. Jack and Maisie climbed up on a little sandy hill.

"Ha! I'm taller than you!" Maisie said, patting Jack's head as she stood on the hill.

"Not anymore!" Jack grabbed her waist and lifted her up, swinging her around and plopping her back down to her normal hight. Norry and Flat Face just rolled their eyes. Flat Face continued her stupid pacing. She stopped as the needle pointed to Jack on the hill. When she turned to look, Maisie stuck her tongue out at her. Flat Face glared and shook the compass, sitting down.

"This doesn't work! And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most."

Jack and Maisie made their way over, looking at the compass. The needle pointed towards Flat Face.

"Yes, it does." Jack said, leaning over. Maisie gave him a 'if you go any farther I'll murder you with a flame thrower' glare.

"You're sitting on it." Jack continued, heeding the warning.

"Beg pardon?"

"Move, Flat Face!" Maisie said. Jack flailed his arms and whistled, pointing to the spot where Flat Face previously occupied. Norry glared and started digging.

"Oi! Norry! I'll help!" Maisie went for the other shovel, but Jack pulled her back.

"No-no! You're sitting over here with me," Jack tugged her along, plopping down in the sand, pulling Maisie into his lap. After about half an hour of poor Norry digging, they heard a banging noise. Maisie jumped up and pulled Jack along. They all looked down into the hole. Reaching down, Norry and Jack pulled out the large chest.

"Step aside, Jack!" Maisie held up the shovel and started attacking the lock. "NYEAAH! NYRRAAH! NAAAARRR!" She got the lock to break.

"Good job, luv." Jack bent down and tossed the broken lock away. He opened the lid to reveal letters and papers. Brushing them aside, Jack's hands gripped the intricate black chest and pulled it out.

"Whoa..." Maisie breathed, leaning her ear against it. Thump thump...thump thump...

"JACK! Listen! It's so awesome!" Maisie grabbed Jack's head and pressed it against the chest. Flat Face and Norry joined.

"It's real." Flat Face looked shocked.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Maisie said.

"You actually were telling the truth." Norry smiled.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised." Jack noted. Maisie beamed and kissed his cheek.

"With good reason!" A familiar voice called. Will and Erin stumbled up.

"Will!" Flat Face got up and ran towards him.

"ERIN!" Maisie leapt up and sprinted towards her friend.

"Crap...HWA!" Erin said as Maisie grabbed her.

"You're all right! Thank God! I came to find you!" Flat Face said in a high-er pitched voice. Will hugged her, but didn't kiss her.

"OMG ERIN! OMG OMG OMG YOU'RE HERE!" Maisie squealed, jumping up and down, dragging Erin with her.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking...now get off!" Erin glared.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked, breaking up the reunion.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them, strapped to our feet." Will said, letting go of Flat Face.

"Really?" Maisie asked Erin.

"No, baka! We swam!" Erin gave her a slap upside the head.

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack smiled.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." Will said.

"You do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones..."

"What?" Flat Faced asked in a very annoying voice.

"What?" Jack imitated Flat Face.

"...I was reunited with my father," Will continued.

"Oh, well...you're welcome, then!" Jack said, pressing his palms together. Flat Face turned to Jack,

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!"

"Pretty much. Time and tide, Elizabeth." Jack smiled. Will took the key from around his neck and knelt down by the chest, knife in hand.

"Oi! What are you doing, elf man?" Maisie stole Jack's line and released Erin, running over to Will.

"I'm going to kill Jones." He stated matter-of-factly. Jack drew his sword and pointed it at Will.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?"

"Yeah? Didn't think that far ahead, did you, William?" Maisie said, standing by Jack. Will looked at them before standing up.

"Now, if you please...they key," Jack held out his hand. Will grabbed Flat Face's sword.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it." Will said, pointing the sword at Jack. It was Norry's turn to pull a sword. He pointed his at Will.

"I can't let you do that either. So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually," Jack smiled, walking over to Norry. Norry's blade pointed at Jack.

"Lord Beckett desires the content of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back," Norry explained.

"I kinda like you as a fail pirate!" Maisie piped up. Norry glared at her and she was silent.

"Ah, the dark side of ambition." Jack grinned.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption. HWAA!" Norry swung at Will, and they began their three-way epic sword fight. Flat Face squeaked as they struck at each other.

"Shut up, Flat Face!" Maisie glared, drawing her sword and running after them. Norry kicked Will in the stomach and he fell over.

"Will!" Flat Face squeaked.

"I said shut up!" Maisie called back, running with Jack (hehe...that rhymes!).

"Guard the chest!" Will stood up and chased Norry.

"No!" Flat Face protested.

"I will!" Erin said, smiling. She sat and stared down the chest. Flat Face stood up and ran after them.

"This is barbaric! This is no way for grown men to...oh, fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other! That will solve everything! I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!" Flat Face shouted. Pintel ran up to Ragetti.

"How'd this go all screwy?"

"Well, each wants the chest for hisself, don't he? Mr. Norrington, I think, is trying to regain a bit of honor, old Jack's looking to trade it, save his own skin, and Turner there, I think he's trying to settle some unresolved business 'twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father." Ragetti explained, crossing his arms. They continued chatting as Maisie swung at Norry. Their swords clashed.

"Oi! No-no! Maisie!" Jack yelled over the clashing.

"What? I'm trying to help you out here, Jackie!" Maisie swung at Norry again.

"That's very kind of you, but will you please go sit down, luv?" Jack called. Maisie sheathed her sword and huffed. She made her way back to Erin, who was still staring at the chest.

"Enough!" Flat Face shouted. "Oh...Oh! The heat!" She toppled over, faking a faint. Maisie ran over and 'accidentally' kicked sand in her face.

"Whoops! Sorry! Didn't see you there!" Maisie laughed and ran over to Erin.

"Oi! My chest! Noooo! Maisie!" Erin struggled against Pintel and Ragetti. They eventually tore the chest away from her death-grip and began running away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Maisie shouted, darting after them.

**_OK! I'm going to stop there! Sorry! I got carried away! Well, please PM me if you have any suggestions, questions, etc._**

**~Please Review!~**


	14. Wheels, Oars, and Final Wishes

**_Hi! I'm back! Guess what I just did? I went out and bought a Jack Sparrow purse! LOL *parties* Let's get onto the reviews, ok?_**

**Twilight Yuna: **_HI! *waves* It's so nice to meet you! Hm...I think we hate Flat Face because she's really annoying. Maybe we're a bit jealous too, because she actually gets to run around in Pirates with Jack, Will, Norry and everyone else. It's a good question! I'm glad you asked! I hope you keep reading! :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x:**_Hahaha yeah, it is pretty crazy, isn't it? Yay! You're still reading! :D_

**_yvje94: _**_Yes! I shall slap Flat Face! And yes, Erin DOES deserve Orlando! LOL :D_

**_Flik: _**_HI! You're back! Yay! Yeah, Erin and Will :3 Hm, you're right...Norry needs someone too...or maybe Erin and I'll just be his BFF's and annoy him when he comes back in AWE! LOL :__D_

**_lightmylumiere: _**_Hi, Lumi! Can I call you Lumi? Anyway, I'm so glad that you're enjoying it! Yay! I hope you keep reading! :D_

**_mistofan: _**_Haha! No problem! Lalalaaaa! *sings off pitch* Yay! Keep reading! :D_

**_EthanPrime21:_**_ Yes, Jack is beginning to learn his lesson...Maisie'll have a little talk with him later and clear things up...btw, I actually texted Erin your message, and she says: ":O I FEEL SO LOVED! I HAVE FANS NOW! THANK YOU RANDOM PERSON!" :D_

**_OK! Let's get started right where we left off!_**

"GET BACK HERE!" Maisie shouted after Pintel and Ragetti as they ran with the chest. They passed Flat Face who was sitting cross-legged, being a drama queen. Got up and began following them. Maisie looked back and saw Norry and Jack tumble over, Will snatching the key.

"GET HIM, JACK! GET ELF MAN!" Maisie called over. Jack looked at her and ran off to join the fight again. Maisie, Erin and Flat Face chased Pintel and Ragetti into the jungle. Flat Face stopped the pirates, and went for her sword, which wasn't there. Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other, dropping the chest and drawing their swords.

"Ello, poppet," Pintel said as they advanced.

"NYEEEAAAAH!" Maisie leapt out, sword in hand. Hers clashed with Ragetti, who was taken off guard and dropped his sword. He looked at it then picked it up, and they continued to advance. Suddenly, a large wheel rolled past with Will and Norry on the top. Jack appeared a few seconds later, chasing the gigantic thing.

"JACK!" Maisie yelled. She darted off after him, leaving Flat Face and Erin against Pintel and Ragetti.

"Oi! What're you doing here?" Jack asked as they chased the wheel.

"I'm helping you out! Plus! I've always wanted to ride the wheel! C'mon!" Maisie pulled Jack into the center of the wheel. Erin and Flat Face backed away from the pirates when an axe flew out of nowhere, sticking into a tree.

"CRAP! RUN! ORLANDO! WAIT FOR MEEEEE" Erin shouted, flailing her arms and running after the wheel, but stopped when she couldn't see it anymore. Pintel and Ragetti handed Flat Face their swords and grabbed the chest, knocking Erin over as they ran past. Flat Face squeaked as they were chased by the fish dudes. Pintel and Ragetti dropped the chest.

"Crap..." Erin muttered when Flat Face clashed swords with a fish dude.

Jack and Maisie ran inside the wheel like hamsters. Jack spotted the key and watched as it slowly came towards him. Norry tripped Will and he fell on his tummy. Will landed in front of the key and swung into the wheel. Jack drew his sword and began slashing.

"NYAAAAAAH!" Maisie squealed as they went upside down, clutching onto the frame. Norry swung in and joined.

"Oi! Norry! Over here, fail pirate!" Maisie drew her sword and began fighting with Norry.

Erin hid behind a tree as Flat Face, Pintel, and Ragetti fought the fish dudes. Maisie ran with Jack inside the wheel. Jack reached up and snatched the key from Will.

"YEAH!" Maisie laughed. Jack smiled and climbed to the outside of the wheel. Maisie swung out after him. Jack took her hand when she came up and grabbed a palm tree. Will and Norry rolled down the hill. The leaf couldn't take the weight and they fell, Jack landing on top of Maisie.

"Hi..." She smiled seductively. Jack shook his head for a second, regaining his senses. Seeing how he was positioned, he grinned and leaned down to kiss her neck. She giggled as his beard tickled her skin. Jack gently pressed his lips to hers, and she wove her fingers into his dreadlocks. The kiss was beginning to pick up passion when they heard someone running. Jack leapt off of Maisie, pulling her up with him. Shellhead was running with the chest.

"I have an idea!" Maisie bent down and picked up a coconut. She chucked it at him, but was like ten feet off it's mark.

"Dammit! You try!" She handed a coconut to Jack. He spun it in his hand for a second, eying his prey. He threw it, knocking off Shellhead's head.

"Yesss!" Maisie gave him a kiss on his cheek and ran over to the chest.

"Follow my voice! Follow my voice! To the left...no, turn around! Go to the right! No...that's a tree..." Shellhead called.

"Oh, shut it." Jack said, kneeling down by the chest. Maisie placed her hands on his shoulders and watched as he put the key in the lock and turned it. Jack slowly opened the lid, revealing a bloody, beating heart.

"Eew...I wanna poke it," Maisie said, extending a finger. Jack held up the heart and inspected it.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP! AAAAAAAH!" They heard Erin screaming. They looked over and saw her, arms flailing, running away from the fish dudes.

"Oh...Jack, maybe we should go now," Maisie tapped his shoulder. He agreed and tucked the hear into his shirt, slamming the lid shut. Jack took her hand and they ran towards the dinghy.

"Jar of dirt!" Jack searched the boat. Opening the lid, he poured some dirt out and stuffed the heart inside. Maisie helped him fill it back up when Pufferfish appeared over their shoulder.

"Oi!" Maisie drew her sword and slashed at the fish dude.

"I've got it from here, luv. HWA!" Jack said, swinging an oar at Pufferfish's head.

"MAI!" Maisie heard Erin scream as she ran away from a fish dude. Maisie tightened her grip on her sword and ran to help her friend. The fish dude tripped Erin and she fell on her face.

"Ick...salt water," Erin coughed.

"OI! NO TOUCHIE ERIN!" Maisie yelled, striking the fish dude in the face. He fell over and Maisie offered a hand to Erin.

"Thanks," Erin stood up and brushed herself off. "Have you seen Orlando?"

"Yup...He's in the wheel with Norry. Look, here they come!" Maisie pointed and sure enough, the wheel came rolling towards them. It wobbled and tipped over.

"Orlando!" Erin ran over to assist the dizzy Will. Maisie continued to fight the fish dudes.

"Right," Will stumbled forward and fell on his face. Erin helped him stand up, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Maisie spotted Norry run towards the dinghy.

"Norry!" She muttered to herself and chased after him, but a fish dude came over and swung a sword at her face.

"We have to stop them," Will said, pointing towards Pintel and Ragetti. They ran over to them. Will placed a hand on the boat, stopping their escape. They went for their swords, but realized Flat Face had them.

"Ha!" Erin laughed. They glared at her and went for the nearest weapons.

"Come on, Turner!" Pintel yelled. Will smirked, but noticed the key in the chest. He went over to inspect it. Jack turned around and spotted him. Swinging his oar, he smacked Will in the head.

"ORLANDO!" Erin ran to his side. She shot an evil glare at Jack.

"JACK SPARROW! COME HERE SO I CAN PUNCH YOU!" Erin ran after Jack. Maisie looked over her shoulder to see what all the commotion was.

"No! Erin! Calm down!" Maisie grabbed Erin from behind before she could get to Jack. Finally, Flat Face ran over to Will.

"Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using to hit something with," Jack said. The fish dudes advanced.

"We're not getting out of this." Flat Face said.

"No duh..." Maisie rolled her eyes. Erin had calmed down, but continued glaring at Jack.

"Not with the chest. Into the boat," Norry grabbed the chest.

"You're mad!" Flat Face said.

"Don't go Norry!" Maisie said, tugging on his sleeve.

"Don't wait for me." And with that, Norry ran off with the chest, fish dudes following.

"I say we respect his final wish." Jack suggested.

"Aye!" Pintel yelled, and they all climbed into the boat. Erin sat with Will's head in her lap, stroking his hair while Flat Face glared in envy. Maisie snuggled into Jack's shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss Norry," She sighed. Jack wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You're pulling too fast!" Pintel complained.

"You're pulling too slow!" Ragetti retorted. Everyone in the boat sighed, annoyed that the two pirates were at it again. They headed back towards the Black Pearl.

**HI! Thanks for reading! Please PM me if you have any suggestions, questions, comments, etc!**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	15. Jars, Kidnapping, and Kraken

**_Hi! I'm back once again! How was the last chapter? Suckish...I know. That one was really hard because of the intense fight sequence and I couldn't really fit anything funny in..._**

**_Well, let's get onto reviews!_**

**wizardingpotato: **_Yay! I haven't heard from you in a while! I'm glad you're back and learning about the awesomeness of POTC! By the way, you still need to come over and watch it with me! And jealous! I want a Yoda lunchbox (but I already have a Jack Sparrow one, so...) :D_

**yvje94: **_Hahaha, yes Erin and Orlando! Flat Face is gonna be really jealous... :D_

**GabbyCaptainOfRamen: **_Hehe...I do stare at him everyday...O.O And I have a poster too! Yaaaay! It's called the "Shrine of Jack Sparrow" and I worship his hotness everyday...LOL :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: **_ Heeeheee...yes...alone time in a jungle...o_O! :D_

**ninjalover13: **_Haha! Yes! Flat Face deserves to be jealous...Plus, you guys've told me how much cuter Erin and Will are, and I plan on keeping it that way! :D_

**Flik: **_Hi! Love the new name...I'm still gonna call you Flik...LOL I'll see what I can do for AWE. Of course I'll continue! Why wouldn't I? And I'd love to be in OST with you! (I PM'd you) :D_

**Ironhide and Lennox: **_Hi! *waves* Welcome to Hyper Obsession! I'm so glad you're reading! :D_

**Daughter-of-mcr: **_HI! *hugs back* I'm so happy you're enjoying it! And yes, Erin and I DO act this AWESOME in real life! Why would you be afraid to make coffee if you know that it can magically transport you into the world of Pirates and awesomeness and Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom hotness? LOL I hope you keep reading! :D_

**Twilight Yuna: **_Yup...as you can see, that part of the story was pretty confusing...It was so hard! :( But I tried...This chapter will be funnier, I promise. Huh...you're right. I guess I've just been too lazy to make Flat Face and Orlando (elf man) notice their nicknames...I'll work on that! Yay! I hope you keep reading! :D_

**mistofan: **_I have ALWAYS wanted to ride that freaking thing! It looks awesome! Hm...Maybe they'll stay together but you never know...o_O Haha, thanks! I love Jack, as you can probably already tell! :D_

**InheriGirl: **_Haha...that heart is just asking to be poked! Yeah, go ahead! I borrowed this off of Flik, aka Lady Electricity! Oh, and I loved the videos! As soon as I read the review I went straight to YouTube! I hope you keep reading! :D_

_**ALRIGHT! LET'S GET STARTED! I'M TOO LAZY TO TAKE OFF MY CAPS LOCK! WOOOOOO!**_

The Black Pearl

"Orlando, are you ok?" Erin stroked a piece of hair out of Will's face as he came to. He smiled when he saw her.

"What happened to the chest?"

"Norry took it and the fish dudes chased him so we could get away," Erin explained. She helped him get to his feet. Flat Face stood by the rail, glaring at Erin. Maisie and Jack made their way to the helm, Jack cradling the jar of dirt.

"Where's the commodore?" Gibbs asked.

"He fell behind." Jack stated. He took Maisie's hand as they went up the stairs.

"My prayers be with him. Best not wallow in our grief!" Gibbs followed them up to the helm. "The bright side is you're back, and made it off free and clear!"

Just then, there was an explosion of water as the Flying Dutchman appeared out of the depths.

"Lord on high, deliver us," Gibbs prayed, crossing himself. Jack smirked and stepped forward.

"I'll handle this, mate. Oi, Fish Face!" He held up the jar. _A new name for Flat Face, _Maisie thought to herself.

"Lose something? Eh? Scungilli!" Jack made his way towards the stairs.

"Jack! No!" Maisie warned but it was too late, he was rolling down the stairs.

"Ooo..." The crew said as they watched Jack's fall. But, being Jack Sparrow, he was fine.

"Got it!" Jack raised the jar of dirt in the air. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got." Jack continued. Maisie ran down the stairs to get closer. She smiled as he began to sing the world's best song.

"I gotta jar of dirt! I gotta jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!" Jack smiled, raising the jar above his head.

"Uh oh...I think you pissed him off," Erin said as the Dutchman's cannon ports were lowered.

"Hard to starboard..." Jack muttered.

"HARD TO STARBOARD!" Maisie yelled, stealing Flat Face's line.

"Brace up the foreyard!" Will ordered. Everyone on deck began running around. The cannons were fired, one smashing through the back window of the cabin.

"She's on us! She's on us!" Pintel yelled, running to the helm. Maisie looked out on their port quarter (behind them), spotting the triple guns.

"Shit! Triple guns!" Maisie said as a cannonball broke the lamp by Gibbs. She ran up the stairs with Jack. Jack pushed Gibbs aside and took the wheel himself.

"Here, I'll hold that," Maisie said, taking the jar of dirt from Jack. He gave her a worried look. "Don't worry! I'll treat it as though it was our child!" Maisie cradled it protectively. The cannonballs stopped hitting the ship.

"She's falling behind!" Flat Face shouted happily.

"We can see that," Erin glared.

"Aye, we've got her!" Gibbs smiled.

"We're the faster?" Will asked.

"Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind..." Gibbs explained.

"We rob her advantage." Will finished.

"Aye!" Gibbs and Flat Face ran off.

"They're giving up! Yeah!" Marty called from the ratlines. Jack strode up to the railing, smiling.

"Well done, Captain!" Maisie said, handing him the jar. He happily took it and wrapped an arm around her. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him when Will and Erin appeared behind them.

"My father is on that ship." Will said.

"I know!" Maisie smiled. Will looked at her strangely and continued.

"If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight!" He demanded.

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage." Jack said, placing the jar in front of him. Suddenly the ship jolted to a stop and the jar went flying, shattering on the deck below. Jack looked down and whimpered, running down the stairs and pawing through the dirt.

"Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?"

"It's not there, Jack!" Maisie called, running down the steps to join him.

"We must have hit a reef!" A crew member called out. Everyone ran to the railing, looking at the bubbles.

"No. It's not a reef! Get away from the rail!" Will yelled. He pulled Erin into him and tugged on Flat Face's sleeve.

"What is it?" Flat Face asked.

"The Kraken."

"Crap..." Erin muttered.

"To arms!" Will yelled.

"Load guns, defend the mast!" Gibbs added.

"It'll attack the starboard I've seen it before! Run out the cannons and hold for my signal!" Will ordered. Erin followed Will below deck. Jack stood up and took Maisie's hand, leading her to the helm.

"Easy, boys!" Will said as the tentacles climbed up the ship. All the cannoneers were freaking out.

"Will?" They heard Flat Face call from topside.

"Steady! steady..." Will reassured the cannoneers.

"Relax, people!" Erin added.

"Will!" Flat Face called again.

"Hold...hold..." Will said.

"I think we've held fire long enough!" Pintel said.

"WILL!" Flat Face screamed.

"FIRE!" Will ordered. The cannons went off, sending sparks and tentacle-bits everywhere. The tentacles recoiled into the water. Everyone on deck began cheering. Will and Erin ran to the railing.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship." Will said, turning Erin to face him.

"The stupid fish broke the boats." Erin pointed out. Just then, a barrel of gunpowder rolled past, giving Will an idea.

"Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" He ordered. Stepping forward, he grabbed a musket, handing it to Erin.

"Whatever you do, don't miss." And he ran off to see to the gunpowder.

"Uhhh..." Erin eyed the musket. "Crap."

* * *

><p>Maisie laid at Jack's feet in the longboat. Her hands and feet were bound and a rag was put in her mouth. Jack nervously rowed towards the land in the distance.<p>

"EH HEHT OOO." Maisie mumbled through the rag. (Translation: I hate you.)

"So sorry, luv. You wouldn't've come with me otherwise," Jack said.

"OWURD! O ACK EHD FUHT!" (Coward! Go back and fight!) Maisie yelled. She began wriggling her hands to get them free.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the Pearl jolted to a stop, knocking everyone over. Then, tentacles shot out of the water and grabbed the ship through the cannon ports.<p>

"HAUL AWAY!" Will yelled.

"Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" Gibbs called to the crew. The net began to rise with Will riding on it. Tentacles swarmed the ship, snagging anyone in their reach. Erin panicked, holding the musket tight.

"Crap..I'm gonna miss! I'm gonna miss! I don't even know how to work this thing!" Erin began pacing.

* * *

><p>Maisie finally freed her right hand. She pulled out the rag in her mouth.<p>

"Jack Sparrow! Would you like to explain yourself?" She glared. Jack stopped rowing, eyes wide. They heard screams and gunshots come from the Pearl. Jack watched, his heart was obviously torn: Save them, or save the Pearl. He pulled out his compass and flipped open the lid. He watched as it pointed towards Maisie. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sorry for tying you up..." He looked down. The compass's needle pointed towards the Pearl. He stared at it, still indecisive.

"Come on, Jack. Let's go save your precious Pearl." Maisie said, sitting by his side, taking an oar. They rowed back to the Kraken-infested ship.

**_*GASPS!* I'm gonna leave it off there! Oh my! We're almost at the END! AAAAAAH! Don't worry! I will be continuing onto AWE! Whew! PM me if you have any questions, comments, free food, and/or suggestions. What do you guys think should happen between Erin and Will? Will and Flat Face? Maisie and Jack? Let me know!_**

**_~PLEASE REVIEW~_**


	16. Deaths, Bracelets, and a New Captain

**_OMG! THE LAST CHAPTER OF DMC! Oh man...I can't believe it! Can you? Well, let's get some reviews done..._**

**EthanPrime21: **_SO MUCH! *comes over and steals large bucket of popcorn* Keep reading and you'll see who ends up in the Kraken's tummy! :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: **_Will and Erin? Ok! Yeah...I really don't see what Will sees in Flat Face... :D_

**yvje94: **_Hm...Kinda both. I know most of it, but I play it just to make sure I have all the right wording and stuff...I got your PM, and I PM'd you back...It's a little difficult...You'll see in my second message. Thanks though! :D_

**jump4joy13: **_Where have you been? You're right...I don't like Owen Wilson. He reminds me of someone that I didn't have a good relationship with...Anyway! We need our fanfiction party soon, once I come home from Texas! Oooo...more romance you say? Don't worry, there'll be more of you, Emma and Jack Harkness in AWE... :D_

**InheriGirl: **_NO! Norry deserves better than Flat Face! Lol...I'm working on something...special...for Flat Face *hehe evil smile* :D_

**Daughter-of-mcr:**_ Yes! Go make coffee and get jacked up on caffeine! Lol...Hm...Angelica? I dunno, that's a while away. I might just bug the hell outta her! Heee! We'll just have to wait and see! :D_

**_*Sobs and wipes eyes on tissue* Ok, everyone! Let's get it over with! The Last Chapter of DMC! *waaaaaa!*_**

It was absolute chaos. Wood, water, blood, tentacles and people were flying all over the place. Erin watched as Will went higher.

"ORLANDO! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WORK THIS THING!" She screamed. Will looked at her.

"Give it to Elizabeth!" He ordered. _Ok then..._She ran off to find an annoyingly high pitched screaming Flat Face. She handed the musket to her.

"I don't know how to shoot." Erin looked down at her feet.

"Alright. Come on!" Flat Face grabbed the musket and ran over to Will. "CLEAR?"

"HIGHER!" Will yelled. That plan didn't go too well. A tentacle crushed the pulley system, making the netting drop a good ten feet. Will recovered quickly and drew his sword.

"Here! Come on! Come and get me, I'm over here!" Will taunted the Kraken, although it probably couldn't hear him. Well, it did. A tentacle swiped the net, flipping it over. Will's foot got stuck and he dropped his sword.

"Crap! Orlando! Hold on!" Erin panicked as she saw him dangling. Flat Face cocked the musket and began to aim.

"Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!" Will called from the netting.

"No! Orlando's still on-AAAH!" Erin stepped in front, but a tentacle grabbed her ankle. She fell face first, pulling Flat Face down with her. The tentacle dragged them back until Ragetti slammed an axe down, severing the tentacle.

"Eew! Thanks guys!" Erin stood up and ran outside. She looked around for the musket. A random sailor picked it up, but a tentacle snatched him and he dropped the gun by the helm.

"C'mon!" Erin pulled Flat Face up the stairs. Erin grabbed the musket but a foot slammed down on it.

"Hey! My gun!" She tried pushing the foot off only to see that it was Jack's. "JACK! MAI!" She jumped up and clung to her friend. Jack bent down and grabbed the musket. Flat Face came and stood behind Erin and Maisie, watching nervously. Will had finally cut himself loose and he plummeted towards the deck.

"Orlando!" Erin shouted, running down the stairs to his side. Jack looked down the gun and aimed. He pulled the trigger and BANG! The gunpowder and rum exploded frying the tentacles surrounding it. Erin screamed and covered her head as bits of tentacle landed on the deck. The Kraken bellowed and recoiled into the water. Everyone came out of their hiding spots and looked around at the destruction.

"Cap'n! Orders!" Gibbs ran up to Jack and Maisie as they ran down the stairs.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat." Jack said, handing his musket to Gibbs.

"Jack...The Pearl." Gibbs stopped Jack.

"She's only a ship, mate." Jack said sadly.

"He's right. We have to head for land." Flat Face said.

"It's a lot of open water," Pintel pointed out.

"It's a lot of water," Ragetti complained.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." Will explained.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope." Gibbs said, and they began packing up. Jack lowered his head and began to walk the Pearl's decks one last time.

"Elizabeth," Maisie said seriously, tapping her shoulder. She turned around.

"I know what you're thinking." Maisie started. Flat Face's eyes widened and she tried to explain but Maisie cut her off. "Jack needs to stay behind, I know. Just...let me handle it."

Flat Face nodded and turned to go. Maisie looked down at Erin in the longboat, helping Marty with some supplies. Her eyes traveled down to her right wrist, where a faded green and blue friendship bracelet rested. She tugged it off without breaking it and ran behind Flat Face.

"Wait!" She tugged on Flat Face's sleeve. Extending a hand, she held out the bracelet to Flat Face. "Give this to Erin. Tell her..." Maisie's eyes began to tear up. "Tell her she's been the bestest friend I've ever had and that I...that I'll see her soon." Maisie forced a smile and put the bracelet in Flat Face's hand. Flat Face looked down and nodded.

"Of course." And she climbed down into the longboat. Maisie went over to Jack. She took his hand and rested a head on his shoulder.

"We should go now, luv." Jack turned to leave but Maisie pulled him back and into a kiss. She pressed him up against the mast and her hands travelled down to a pair of irons. She clasped one around Jack's wrist, and one around her own. Maisie broke off the kiss.

"It's after you, not the ship. This is the only way, don't you see?" Maisie mumbled, tears swelling in her eyes. Jack looked down and noticed the irons. He tugged on them.

"But...I'll be here with you, Jack. You're not going down alone." Maisie said, taking a deep breath.

Flat Face was the last person in the longboat.

"Where are Jack and Mai?" Erin asked. Flat Face looked down and held out the bracelet to her.

"Maisie told me to tell you that you were the bestest friend she's ever had, and that she'll see you soon. I'm so sorry." Flat Face dropped the bracelet in Erin's hand.

"No...No!" Erin's eyes swelled up with tears. She stood up. "Mai! Mai, don't leave me! No! MAI!" Erin cried, beginning to climb back up. Will grabbed her and pulled her back into the boat.

"Go!" Flat Face ordered. Marty let go of the line and they began to row away from the Pearl. Will held Erin as she cried. Flat Face pushed aside her jealousy and felt bad for Erin. The Pearl got smaller and smaller.

Maisie heard Erin's cries and tried not to listen. She put her head in her hands...or hand and cried. Jack on the other hand, was trying to escape. Then, the ship began to lean to one side. Jack spotted an oil lamp and drew his sword. Maisie looked up when she felt oil dripping onto her wrist.

"Come on, darling! Pull!" Jack was wiggling his hand out. Maisie looked down and began to tug, feeling her hand slide through. Jack finally freed his hand when the Kraken's ugly mouth appeared over his shoulder. He turned around and they were bombarded by Kraken-phlem. They both spazzed and wiped it off of their face.

"Not so bad...Oh!" Jack looked down and picked up his well-loved hat that the Kraken had coughed up. He placed it on his head.

"Maisie..." He took her hand and gave her a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Jack straightened and looked at the Kraken.

"Hello, beastie." He drew his sword. Maisie wiped her last tears on her phlem-ified sleeve and took a deep breath. She pulled out her sword and stood by Jack and swung at the Kraken, as its millions of teeth enveloped them.

"MAISIEEE!" Erin screamed from the longboat as she watched the Kraken devour its prey.

Tia Dalma's

The only light that guided them was that of the mourners' candles. They heard chanting as they rowed towards Tia Dalma's hut. Will sat and half-heartedly threw his knife at the table. Erin sat beside him, staring into the distance, clutching Maisie's bracelet. Tia Dalma appeared with a tray. She offered it to Erin, who didn't budge.

"Against the cold...and the sorrow." Tia Dalma said. Without leaving her hypnotic state, Erin took a mug in her hand. Tia Dalma went over to Will.

"It's a shame. I know you're thinking, that with the Pearl you could have captured the devil and set free your father's soul."

"Doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone, along with its captain and Maisie." Will tossed his knife down again.

"Aye...And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right till the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out." Gibbs said. He raised his mug, "To Jack Sparrow and Maisie Henderson!"

"Never another like Captain Jack." Ragetti sobbed.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was." Pintel said.

"He was a good man, and she a good friend to Erin." Flat Face raised her mug. Will and Erin said nothing. He looked over at Erin, who was still in her hypnotic state. He leaned over.

"If there was anything that could be done to bring him back..." He stood up and went towards Erin. "Erin-"

"-Would you do it?" Tia Dalma said, jumping in. "Hm? What would you? Hm? What would any of you be willing do, hm? Would you sail to the end of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack, beautiful Maisie and them precious Pearl?"

Gibbs stepped forward, "Aye."

Pintel, Ragetti, and Cotton's parrot agreed. She turned to Erin. Erin stood up and wiped her eyes.

"Yes..." She said faintly.

"Aye." Will nodded.

"All right. But if you go and brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end...then, you will need a captain who knows those waters." Tia Dalma turned to the stairs. Everyone listened as they heard heavy footsteps descend. Their eyes widened as a familiar face stood before them.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" Barbossa said, biting into an apple, chuckling as the juice dribbled down his beard.

**_THE END OF DMC! AAAAAGGG! Well guys, that's it for DMC...*sobs* This was a really sad chapter...I know...But AWE will lighten up a bit! I will be continuing onto AWE on this story, so don't go away! PM me with any suggestions, comments, questions, food, tissues, etc. Thank you guys so much for reading this!_**

**_~One Last Review for DMC?~_**


	17. Is Anyone Home?

**_Hello! I just want to say thank you to all my readers/reviewers! It means a lot to me, guys! So, this chapter is sort of like the very first chapter where two girls run into a spastic coffee maker. DON'T WORRY! Erin and Maisie are still in POTC! Ok...Review time!_**

**Ironhide and Lennox: **_Haha! That's ok! I'm on summer break, so I have like hours of free time to write FanFiction! I am definitely continuing! :D_

**WeasleyDragon96: **_HI! *waves* Yes...my readers/reviewers did not hear my plea so my friend (Erin, actually) laughed and whacked me with one of those noodles that you play with in the pool...But! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :D_

**Strawberry-Ocean:**_ Ah, I see...you were my ninja reader...Well, welcome to FanFiction! *waves* :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: **_Ok, can I just say I am very proud of myself today because I did NOT mess up typing your name! Yay! I know...so sad! Me too...Barbossa's so gross at the end! Bleh! :D_

**EthanPrime21**_: *gasps* I want an action figure of myself! Haha yes, in AWE, we're going to meet some new characters! Yay! Haha...yes! Long live Captain Sparrow and his lovely Maiden Maisie! Mind if I borrow that line? LOL :D_

**Becca sparow: **_Hi! *waves* Haha...that would be cool if Jack was my older brother...but it would be really hard to be obsessed with him...hyperly so...? Oh well! I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D_

**InheriGirl: **_*gasps* O.M.G. That was the song I was listening to while driving home to write FanFiction! AAAAH! Oh no! *hands you a box of Kleenex* Haha! In biology? Nice! *high five* Of course I'm continuing! I wouldn't just let myself die and that be the end of it! I wanna live! Yes...something...special! :D_

**wizardingpotato: **_I know...the ending's sad! :( OMG! You actually saw something of Jack Sparrow's? *faints* YES! You NEED to come over! :D_

**Flik: **_I know! *cries* I know, who wouldn't want to stay with Ol'Jackie, eh? Yay! There'll be more Norry for you...if you catch my drift! LOL! Well, I hope you feel better! :D_

**mistofan:**_ Aww, thank you! I've been writing since like...fifth grade! I'm so glad you're enjoying it, and hopefully you will continue to enjoy it! :D_

**_Well, that's it for my reviews today! Let's get onto meeting a few new faces._**

**_FIRST CHAPTER OF AWE!_**

Present Day: Los Angeles

"Have you called Maisie yet?" Victoria, asked, tucking some dark red hair behind her ear.

"No, not yet. Erin slept over and they were probably up all night. She might still be sleeping." Felicity said as they drove down Sunset Blvd towards Maisie's home.

"Hm...I hope she knows we're coming over today," Victoria, aka Tori, said as they pulled into Maisie's driveway. Felicity, aka Flik, hopped out of the car and onto the pavement.

"Yeah, and I hope she didn't forget about our Lord of the Rings party. I brought my Legolas ears and cloak! Hehe!" Flik wrapped the green cloak around her and ran to the doorstep. She knocked on the door.

"Mai? Mai, it's Flik and Tori! We're outside! Open the door!" Flik banged on the door. Tori just sighed and went into the bushes. She bent down and turned over a fake rock, revealing a spare key.

"Come on." Tori put the key in the lock and turned it. They stepped inside. All the lights were off and it smelled like popcorn and coffee. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest was paused on the TV.

"What's his problem?" Flik laughed at Will Turner's demented face. Tori put down her purse and sat on the couch. She scanned the room with her milky-brown eyes.

"I don't think they're here..." She stated. Flik wandered around the kitchen.

"Should we try calling them again?" Flik suggested.

"Sure," Tori took out her phone and dialed Maisie's number. She put the phone to her ear and waited. Just then, they heard Maisie's POTC ringtone come from inside the couch. They lifted up a cushion to see that it had gotten stuck.

"Oh...Try Erin's." Flik said, holding up Maisie's precious iPhone. Tori dialed the number and waited. They heard a high-pitched anime ringtone come from behind the couch. They looked over to see the Blackberry on the floor. Flik gasped.

"I hope they didn't get kidnapped by a big scary burglar!" Flik began to freak out. Tori held up her hands.

"Relax, Flik. They didn't get kidnapped! Go make yourself some coffee. It seems to do the opposite and calm you down." Tori stood up and began wandering around the house, looking for their two friends. Flik sighed and went into the kitchen.

"Mai!" She huffed, looking at the mess. Coffee beans were scattered everywhere and the coffee maker laid on its side, water trickling out. Finding the outlet, she plugged it in and began measuring the coffee beans. Just like Maisie, she measured everything exactly. She pressed the button and sat down on the couch. Eyeing the remote, she picked it up and pressed play. Norry and Will fought atop the wheel. Jack ran inside, but whacked his head and toppled out. It cut to Pintel and Ragetti running with the chest. Elizabeth stopped them and went for her non-existant sword. Then,

"NYEEEAAAAH!" Maisie leapt out, sword in hand. Hers clashed with Ragetti, who was taken off guard and dropped his sword. Flik could not believe her eyes.

"Aah!" Flik climbed up to the top of the couch. "Tori! Get in here! Mai's on TV!"

"What?" Tori came out of the closet, where she was investigating. "Oh my unicorns!" She yelped as she watched Erin and Mai on TV.

"They're...they're..." Flik stuttered.

"They're in Pirates of the Caribbean!" Tori finished. Just then, they heard a high-pitched screeching noise.

"What is that noise?" Tori asked, covering her ears. Flik jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

"It's the bloody coffee maker! This thing spazzes all the time! SHUT UP!" Flik whacked the coffee maker. Suddenly, all the lights went out and the TV started playing extremely loud.

"What the?" Tori looked around. The coffee maker began to freak out and started spraying half-made coffee all over the place. Flik screamed and ran to Tori, clutching onto her. The girls began screaming as the lights flickered. There was a large explosion and everything went black.

**_O.O! Deja vu, anyone? Well, there you have it! Flik and Tori are our new friends! So! Yay!_**

**_Also, guys, will you check out the story that inspired Hyper Obsession: _**

**Lady Electricity's: **_**A touch of what? **_

**_Thanks guys! :D Pretty please PM me with any questions, suggestions, food, etc!_**

**_~Please Review!~_**


	18. Port Royal, Beckett, and Promotions

**_HI GUYS! I'M BACK! But, I apologize in advance: I won't be able to update for about a week because silly, forgetful me forgot to bring my AWE dvd so I can't write :( But! I have decided to begin AWE with that little part between Beckett and Norry at the end of DMC...so here we go! Review time! *dances*_**

**InheriGirl:**_ Yes...I was seriously listening to the Edge of Glory. In fact, I was dancing to it in my car and the other drivers gave me odd looks...I just smiled and waved like a maniac. Heeee! I hope you keep reading! :D_

**Flik: **_Yes, you inspired me! *hugs back* I will definitely PM you if I have any questions! Haha yes...BRING ON THE NORRY! :D_

**EthanPrime21:**_ Heeeee! Thanks for singing! I love that song! :3 I'm glad you're liking it so far! :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: **_Ha! I did it again! I didn't mess up your name! *parties* Well, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you keep reading! :D_

**yvje94: **_Yes...We died...*hides in a corner and cries* BUT! Don't worry! We'll be back! Hm...You'll see what happens between Erin and Orlandooooo! :D_

**MeMeMe: **_I know! I can't believe it's finished either! I'm trying to update my AWE asap, but I didn't bring the movie with me! *slaps myself* I'm so glad you like my fanfics! I work hard on them! :D_

**_Laaa laaa deee dooooo! Let's goooooo! *twirls and dances in pajamas to no music*_**

**~Please Review~**

Port Royal

"Ow! Get off of me!" Tori complained to the sleepy Flik laying on top of her.

"Whaaat? I'm hungry..." Flik muttered. Tori pushed Flik off and stood up. Looking around, all she saw was palm trees, houses, a dock with a few ships and that crystal blue water.

"Where the hell are we?" Tori said.

"Aaah!" Flik finally realized that she was laying face down in the sand. She leapt up and brushed herself off. "Oh my zebras...I think we're in Port Royal!" Flik jumped up and down. Tori glanced around.

"Oh my god, I think you're right! How did we get here?"

"I don't know but I don't care! Let's go find Norry!" Flik sang and twirled around. They made their way to the town. Townspeople looked at them strangely. No wonder why. Tori was wearing a tight red t-shirt with brown shorts along with copper and red gladiators. Flik was wearing a blue t-shirt with skinny jeans and knee-high converse along with her Legolas ears and elven cloak. Then they noticed a familiar face walk past them.

"Mr. Mercer!" Flik shouted. Tori whipped a hand out and covered Flik's mouth.

"Sh! Let's follow him!" Tori crouched and began humming the Mission Impossible theme song. They creepily (and obviously) followed Mercer to Beckett's office. Mercer opened the door and went inside. Tori and Flik pressed their ears to the door.

"The last of our ships is returned," Mercer said.

"Is there any news on the chest?" Tori and Flik silently squealed as they heard Beckett's voice from behind the door.

"None," Mercer said. "But one of the ships did pick up a man adrift at sea. He had these." They heard Mercer drop the letters of marque on Beckett's desk. They heard guards come their direction and they ducked out of sight.

"Oh my holy Will Turner and Legolas love child...It's Norry!" Flik gasped from behind a bush. Sure enough, a dirty Norry was lead to Beckett's door. They went inside and the girls ran to the door again, pressing their ears against it to listen.

"I took the liberty of filling in my name," Norry said.

"If you intend to claim these, then you must have something to trade. Do you have the compass?" Beckett asked in his monotone voice.

"Better." Norry dropped something on Beckett's desk. Thump-thump...thump-thump...

"The heart of Davy Jones." He said.

"Alright, that's it! I must see him before I explode!" Flik said, straightening up. She took a step back and went for the doorknob. She grabbed it and turned it, pushing the door open.

"Norry!" She squealed. Tori face palmed. Everyone in the office turned to look at the strange girl.

"And who are you?" Beckett asked.

"I am Felicity Todd and I am awesome! And I love Norry!" She beamed.

"I don't know you," Norry stated.

"You want to?" Flik raised an eyebrow.

"That's it! Get out!" Mercer came over and grabbed her arm.

"Wait! No! Must-touch-Norry!" She begged, extending her arm as far as she could

"Hey!" Tori stepped in and slapped Mercer's hand off. Beckett sighed and face palmed.

"And who are you?" He sighed.

"I am Victoria Spencer and I'm a psychic! Ooooo!" She raised her hands and wiggled her fingers.

"Mr. Mercer, escort these...girls out, please." Beckett sighed. Mercer went for them but Tori held up her hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," She said.

"Why not?" Mercer glared.

"Because I know...origami! HYEAAH! WHOOAAAA!" Tori said, balancing on one foot flailing her arms. Mercer shook his head and grabbed their forearms, dragging the girls out.

"Norry! Save us!" Flik pleaded melodramatically.

"Congratulations, James Norrington. You have just been promoted to admiral." That was the last thing they heard before the door was slammed in their face. Flik spazzed with happiness.

"What's the matter with you?" Tori asked.

"I...touched...his...sleeve! I will never wash this middle finger again...Aaaaaah!" Flik jumped up and down. Tori sighed and face palmed.

"Ok. Ok! Calm down, Flik! We have to get out of these," Tori said, tugging on her shirt. "And blend in...Then we should find Norry and follow him to Maisie and Erin! Alright?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Flik smiled and began singing a little, failed attempt at rhyming song of Norry. Tori sighed and followed her hyper friend.

**_Hi! Ok...so there you have it! I'm so sorry I won't be updating for a while, but it'll be worth the wait, I promise! Don't hate meee! Let me know what you think! :D PM me with questions, suggestions, comments, tissues, food, shoes, etc!_**

**~Please Review!~**


	19. Songs, Mutual Friends, and Singapore

**_Hi! So my wonderful friend Flik (aka Lady Electricity) sent me the AWE script so I can continue updating on schedule! I apologize if anything isn't exactly like the movie but DEAL WITH IT! LOL! Also, my account is glitching...for some reason it won't let me see your reviews on my previous chapter...so I'm going by what my notification email tells me. So if you don't see your review reply, just PM me what you wrote and I'll get back to you in the next chapter! Sorry! Well let's continue onto some reviews, shall we?_**

**EthanPrime21: **_Haha! Actually I couldn't think of any name so I'm like! Oh! Shawn Spencer! Psych! I'll use Spencer! Lol! I'm glad you liked it! :D_

**mistofan: **_Haha! I got that line from Ella Enchanted, if you've ever seen that movie. Lol Anne Hathaway! :D_

**ninjalover13: **_Yay! I'm so happy you love it! I will update as soon as humanly possible! :D_

**Flik: **_Um yes...you are very hyper because I am hyper...And yes...I watch Miranda like there's no tomorrow! Hm...I shall have Norry comment on them! :D_

**_EEEEEEEE! OOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAA! I have no idea what that was..._****_STORY!_**

**PLEASE REVIEW~**

Tori and Flik finished buttoning up their dresses and fixed their aprons. They had traded their clothes with some maids. Tori looked at herself in the mirror.

"I look ridiculous." She said, positioning the mobcap on her head. Flik twirled around and watched her skirts billow out.

"Heeeeee!" Flik twirled, but tripped on her shoe (which were still the converse) and fell on her face. "I'm fine!" She sprung up and patted her skirt down.

"Wait! I have a feeling we should head to the fort," Tori said, putting two fingers on her temples.

"Ha ha. You're an amazing psychic...Let's go," Flik said sarcastically and they made their way up the hill. Once they got to the gates, they heard a familiar song.

"Omg they're singing! Hoist the colors highhhh!" Flik joined in. Tori smacked her on the arm to shut her up and pointed towards an officer heading towards Beckett. They followed.

"Lord Beckett! They've started to sing, sir." The officer said. Without turning his head, Beckett smirked. "Finally."

"OI! YOUR WIG LOOKS LIKE A DEAD POLAR BEAR!" Flik shouted. He turned his head in the direction of the voice, only to see that no one was there. Tori and Flik giggled from behind the wall.

"We have to find Norry," Flik said. Tori nodded and the began wandering around the fort, asking random guards where Admiral Norrington was. Most didn't even budge. Finally, after their 25th guard, they got an answer.

"He's at the docks, ladies."

"Thank you, kind sir." Tori said in a fake British accent. Flik rolled her eyes, and pulled Tori out of her melodramatic curtsey.

"But I'd hurry up if I were you. The ship leaves in three hours." The guard added. They thanked him once again and ran to the docks.

"NORRY!" Flik practically jumped him as soon as she spotted him.

"What on earth are you doing here?" He asked, politely pushing her away from him. He noticed her Legolas ears and pointed to them. "What's wrong with your ears?"

"Huh? Oh...nothing. I bought them for like three bucks online." Flik said, removing them. Norry stared at her blankly. He shook his head,

"I don't know what you girls are doing here but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No!" Flik stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said no. We are coming with you whether you like it or not!"

"No, you're not. Gillette!" Norry waved over his friend. "Escort the ladies out, please."

"We're looking for Jack Sparrow and Will Turner!" Tori said. Norry stopped Gillette from approaching the girls.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! We know Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. And Maisie...and Erin."

Norry's eyes widened as Tori mentioned the names.

"No..." He whispered, finally putting all of the pieces together. "Come with me," He motioned with a hand to follow. They scurried behind him as he strode down the docks. He led them onto the ship and down into a spare cabin.

"You will stay here. If anyone asks, you're our personal maids, understand?" He said in an undertone. The girls nodded in unison and Norry left the cabin. Flik practically fainted.

"Norry...is so gorgeous!" She sighed, collapsing on the bed. Tori rolled her eyes and sat down next to her.

Singapore

Erin and Flat Face rowed their boats down a quiet river, singing the song. EITC soldiers ran on a bridge above them, and someone had set off some fireworks. They paddled up to a dock and moored.

"Yo ho, theives-"

"And beggar, never say we die." A familiar face stepped in. "A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly women...particularly women alone."

"What makes you think they're alone?" Barbossa said, stepping down from his hiding place.

"You protect them?"

Flat Face held a knife to Tai Huang's throat. Erin grabbed his jacket and raised a fist, preparing for a punch.

"And what makes you think we need protecting?" Flat Face threatened.

"Yeah!" Erin added, bobbing her fist.

"Your master's expectin' us. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'" Barbossa said, nodding to the girls. They released their hold on Tai Huang. They followed Tai Huang.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Flat Face asked.

"Yeah, how's Orlando?"

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you two to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng." Barbossa said.

"How bad is this guy?" Erin asked before Flat Face could say her line.

"He's much like myself, but absent of my merciful nature and sense of fair play." Barbossa stated. Tai Huang stepped up to the peephole in the door.

"Hoi!"

The door person opened it and let them in. They handed the guards their obvious weapons such as swords and guns. Flat Face stepped forward, but Tai Huang stopped her.

"You think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, when you put it that way," Barbossa sighed, nodding towards Flat Face. She rolled her eyes and began unloading lots of hidden weapons. She finally got to the one she pulled out of her pants.

"I don't even want to know, Flat Face." Erin said, shaking her head. Flat Face tried to go through again, but was stopped once more.

"Remove, please." Tai Huang smiled slyly. Flat Face agreed and removed her pants. Tai Huang turned to Erin. Erin held up a finger.

"I am NOT taking off my pants, thank you very much." She proceeded to step forward. When Tai Huang tried to stop her, she raised her fist and punched him. He staggered backwards, clutching his nose. Erin smiled and continued forward.

"Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore," A tall, scary man said. They bowed. Tall scary man, aka Sao Feng turned to one of his servents,

"More steam. I understand you have a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of ship and a crew." Barbossa smiled.

"This is an odd coincidence," Sao Feng said, scratching his head with disgusting long nails.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Flat Face asked.

"No. Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these," Sao Feng held up the famous charts. "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity at that," Barbossa replied. Sao Feng motioned to his men. They nodded and pulled Will out of a tub of hot water. He gasped for breath and his hands were bound to a pole.

"This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" Sao Feng asked, smirking.

"Crap..." Erin muttered under her breath.

**_Well, I'm going to leave y'all there! Hardy har har! Oh no! The Texans are affecting me! AAAAAK! Oh well!_**

**~Please Review!~**


	20. More Steam, Twister, and Old Friends

**_HI GUYS! I had a problem for the last two chapters...The reviews didn't exactly register so I went by what my email told me. So sorry if I missed your review! But! They are working again, I think! If not, just PM me! Yay! (I have something special to tell you at the end! It has nothing to do with POTC but it's damn cute!) REVIEW TIME!_**

**xImperfectAngelx: **_YAY! You're back, finally! Um...I know you would. That's exactly why I wrote it! LOL! I know! I miss LA too! I won't be dead for much longer...I'm on my way back! :D_

**ninjalover13: **_Um...yes, Tori is gonna have a hands full restraining Flik! :D_

**yvje94: **_I know! My review thingies are glitching and it's really bugging me! I'm so glad you're reading! :D_

**MeMeMe: **_Yay! I've started AWE! *parties* Really? A month? Hm...this calls for a PARTY! *I arrive at your house with a party hat on and confetti* haha! Yay for peanuts! You should watch the behind the scenes for that, it's hilarious! I hope you keep reading! :D_

**EthanPrime21: **_I must! I must! I will try to as quickly as ninja-ly possible because I am a ninja... :D_

**mistofan: **_Haha! Sorry! I hate cliffhangers too! LOL! :D_

**InheriGirl: **_OMG YOU MUST STOP READING THIS AND WATCH NOW! LOL! keep reading I guess and you'll find out! :D_

**Flik: **_Um...who wouldn't? Haha! I'd enjoy it actually! Um, yes you're very hyper...I think cuz I'm not back yet so you're taking over my hyperness for the meantime! :D_

Singapore

"Is his face familiar to you?" Sao Feng asked, smirking.

"Crap..." Erin muttered under her breath. Flat Face and Barbossa shook their heads.

"Then I guess he has no further need for it." Sao Feng pulled out some sort of weapon and makes to kill Will. Flat Face gasped.

"So...you come into my city and betray my hospitality!" Sao Feng spat.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea-" Barbossa started.

"That he would get caught? You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones's locker. When I cannot help but to wonder...why?"

Barbossa paused before tossing a Piece of Eight to Sao Feng. He spits at it or something and holds it up to his ear, listening to the ring.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, you must honor the call." Barbossa stated. Sao Feng turned to one of his maids.

"More steam." He ordered. She pulls the lever, but no steam came. "More steam!" Eventually, the steam flowed up through the floorboards.

"There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates..." Sao Feng said. Erin wandered away from Flat Face and Barbossa, making her way to Will.

"Hey, Orlando. You ok?" She asked. Still regaining his breath, he nodded.

"Yes. Are you alright? No one hurt you, did they?" He asked, concern in his eyes. Erin shook their head and turned back to the conversation between Flat Face and Sao Feng.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Sao Feng asked.

"You can fight!" Flat Face stepped forward, but a man grabbed her shoulder. "Get off me! You are Sao Feng, pirate lord of Singapore. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bathwater!" Flat Face spat.

"Yeah! 'Cause if you stay in water too long, your fingers get all prune-y and it's really gross..." Erin called from over by Will. Sao Feng looked at her oddly before continuing.

"Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice, you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones's locker?"

"Jack Sparrow." Will stated. Sao Feng's maids giggled but were silenced by a glare.

"And Maisie." Erin added.

"Who?" Sao Feng raised an eyebrow.

"Jack's...girlfriend."

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead...is so that I can send him back myself!" Sao Feng shouted.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the Nine Pieces of Eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back." Barbossa explained.

"And my best friend died with him." Erin stepped forward. Sao Feng noticed a tattoo on a guy begin to wash away.

"So you admit, you have deceived me. Weapons!" He ordered. Sao Feng's men leapt out of their baths, swords in hand.

"My eyes!" Erin covered her eyes from the naked men.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable!" Barbossa smiled. Just then, swords come flying through the floorboards. Sao Feng grabbed the fake-tattoo man.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" He threatened.

"Kill him, he's not our man." Barbossa said.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us...who's he with?"

"Oh no...Flat Face's 'stating the obvious' is rubbing off on you, Orlando." Erin shook her head, disappointed. Suddenly, EITC soldiers burst through the door and a huge, epic battle breaks out. Will broke free from his pole and jumped into action. They ran outside. Erin got swept up in all the chaos before Tia Dalma found her, pulling her out of the street and down an alley. They watched at Tia Dalma's cart exploded, sending the soldiers into the air. They met up with Barbossa, Will and Flat Face.

"You got the charts?" Barbossa asked.

"And better yet, a ship and a crew. Erin, are you alright? I couldn't see you." Will turned to Erin.

"I'm good!" She smiled. He took her hand.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Flat Face said, coming up to them.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." Will said, following Tai Huang to the boat.

Endeavor

"Almost got it! Ow! Aaah!" Flik said, almost toppling over.

"Ok! Um...right hand: green!" Tori called out. They moved towards the green on their makeshift Twister board.

"Left foot: yellow!" Flik called. The girls nearly collapsed due to their odd positions. Just then, the door to the cabin opened.

"What are you two doing?" Norry asked. The girls looked at him for a second before dropping to the ground.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!" Tori smiled, pushing the Twister board out of sight with her foot. Norry gave her a 'nice try' look and continued.

"Lord Beckett has summoned me. I would like you two to join," He began. Flik beamed and tried containing her excitement. "As long as you two behave and keep quiet." Norry warned, stressing the latter. The girls nodded in agreement. With a wave of his hand, they followed him up to Beckett's office.

"You summoned me, Lord Beckett." Norry said, stepping through the doorframe.

"Yes. Something for you there. Your new station deserves an old friend." Beckett motioned to a case on a desk. Norry cautiously walked over and opened the case, revealing his beloved sword Will had made him for when he was promoted to commodore. Flik couldn't stand being still any longer. She stepped forward, raising a finger.

"Excuse me, Wig Man, but when are we gonna catch up with the Flying Dutman?"

Beckett almost jumped out of his chair. He regained his compositon.

"What in heaven's name are you two doing _here?_" Beckett said, fixing his waistcoat. Norry mentally face palmed and stepped forward.

"I apologize, Lord Beckett. These are my...maids."

"And you brought them to this meeting? Have you gone mad?"

"No. No I haven't...In fact they were just leaving to do the laundry," Norry said, nudging them towards the door.

"Yes! Yes, we are going to do laundry and we were following the Admiral because he was going to show us where to get the water from." Tori said, stepping out of the office, motioning for Norry to follow. It was obvious that Beckett didn't buy it.

"Thank you, my lord." Norry bowed and ducked out the door with the girls.

**_Alrighty! I'm leaving it there! So sorry if this wasn't a good chapter. I'm extremely tired because I found the most adorable lab/golden retriever mix puppy and it is living in the bathroom (with a blanket and snuggie toys!) It's less than a month old and must be fed every two-three hours...even during the night...His name is Rango (yes, after the Johnny Depp movie) ANYWHOOZLE!_**

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**

**(I am so close to 100!)**


	21. Ice, Annoyances, and Peanuts

**_So...tired...up ALL night with little Rango...and then this morning he's like "let's run around and try peeing on things!" Anyway, when I checked my reviews, I was at 98! Wooo 2 more till 100! Yay! Your reviews really mean a lot to me, guys, so thanks so much! Reviews then?_**

**yvje94: **_Aww, thank you! I can't wait to come back either! lol :D_

**MeMeMe_: Y_**_es! Puppy! Although my mom's like "I don't want another dog!", but I'm going to convince her to let me have it because it's grown too attached to me! Anyway, yay! Account making! Yay for reviewing often, or less! Yup...I can't wait for the hallucination scene either! :D_

**Flik:**_ Yeah! More is coming! :D_

**wizardingpotato:**_ Oh, no problem! Welcome back! Mmm, I love pickles! Especially those at Disneyland! Um...yes! Everyone must have random nicknames! They're the best! The puppy's great...sleeping in my lap as I'm typing this! :D_

**ninjalover13: **_Well, I guess they just found some things in Norry's cabin and laid them out to sorta look like a Twister board. Wouldn't that be fun, though? I guess it'd be harder with the ship moving back an forth! I hope you keep reading! :D_

_**STORY TIME!**_

_**~Please Review!~**_

Place That Looks Really Cold and Covered in Ice

Erin stood by Will as he turned the charts.

"Nothing here is set. These can't be as accurate as modern charts." Will said, examining the chart.

"No, but it leads to more places." Tai Huang said.

"Try turning the little turn thingies!" Erin suggested. Will agreed and began turning. Finally something lined up: OVER THE EDGE OVER AGAIN. SUNRISE SETS FLASH OF GREEN. Will stood up and took the charts to Barbossa.

"Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?"

"Ever gazed up on the green flash, Master Gibbs?" He said, turning to Gibbs.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share. It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky-"

"Like fireworks!" Erin interrupted Gibbs's story. She shut her mouth and nodded for him to go on.

"Some go their whole lives without seeing it. Some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say-"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world...from the dead!" Pintel said, interrupting Gibbs. He shot Pintel a death glare. "Sorry."

"Trust me, young Master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem." Barbossa said. Erin smiled because she loved how epic Barbossa was on this line. Barbossa grabbed the tiller (controls the rudder) and turned it. "It's gettin' back."

Endeavor/Flying Dutchman

"I hate cleaning. I hate it. Look! My fingers are getting prune-y!" Tori complained, holding out her wet hands to Flik.

"Oh, it's not that bad! Look! We're touching Norry's clothes! Heeeeee!" Flik beamed, clutching onto the fabric.

"You are hyperly obsessed with Norry." Tori said, shaking her head. Just then, there was a huge commotion. The girls looked up from their work and watched as the sailors hurried around the deck. Ahead of them were destroyed ships, sinking and burning.

"Oh...Looks like tentacle face was here," Tori said. Norry rushed past with his men. Flik let go of the shirt she was clinging to and got up.

"Norry! Norry, wait! I'm coming with you!" She called behind him. She thought she saw Norry hurry up to try and get away from her. Tori face palmed and followed the hyper fangirl. They walked across the gangplank onto the Flying Dutchman. Murtogg and Mullroy stood uneasily at the door, muskets in hand.

"Steady, men." Norry reassured them. Just then, Davy Jones stepped forward.

"Go! All of you! And take that infernal thing with you! I will not have it on my ship!" He said, referring to the chest.

"I'm sorry to hear that, because I will." Beckett stepped forward, cane thingy in hand. "Because it seems to be the only way to ensure that this ship do as directed by the Company. We need prisoners to interrogate, which tends to work best when they're alive."

"Yeah, because dead people don't talk. Hey! Dead men tell no tales! Get it? It works, see, they're dead and they can't talk, but you need them to interrogate so-" Flik said before Norry clamped a hand over her mouth. Flik's insides were spazzing. _He's touching me! _Beckett shot her an evil glare. Jones continued.

"The Dutchman sails as its captain commands."

"And it's captain is to sail it as commanded!" Beckett retorted.

"Ooo, burn..." Tori muttered.

"I thought you would have learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet," Beckett said in an undertone. "This is no longer your world, Jones. The immaterial has become...immaterial. Admiral."

Norry motion to his men and they carry the chest into the captain's cabin. Five men encircled the chest, muskets aimed at the fragile heart. Beckett called the girls over.

"What do you think you two are doing?" He snarled.

"Uh...we are Admiral Norrington's personal maids...and we have come aboard the Dutchman with him because he will be staying here?" Tori said.

"Fine. Just stay out of the way, like real maids would." With that, Beckett turned on his heel and went back to the Endeavor.

"He's mean...yet attractive," Tori sighed.

"No! Do not go after Wig Man!" Flik said, snapping Tori out of her thoughts. They went to find Norry.

Star-Water Place

Will made his way over to Erin, who was staring out at the starry water.

"How long do we continue not talking?"

"Until I see Maisie again." Erin said, still staring at the water.

"What?" Will was confused.

"Never mind, Orlando." Erin went to Barbossa at the helm.

"Barbossa! Ahead!" She heard Will call from the bow.

"Aye, we're good and lost now." Barbossa smiled.

"Lost? What do you mean by lost?" Erin began freaking out.

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was." Barbossa explained.

"That sort of makes sense, but not really. So how do you find a place if you're lost?" Erin asked, but Gibbs interrupted her.

"We're gaining speed!"

"Aye!"

"To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!" Will called.

"Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa smiled. They looked ahead of them.

"Crap..." Erin muttered. "Crap! We're gonna die! Stupid Hat Man's gonna let us die!" Erin began to freak out.

"You've doomed us all!" Flat Face said.

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words you'll hear." Barbossa said, squishing her mouth with his gross fingers.

"Hold on!" Will called. "Erin! Take my hand!" He ran over to where Erin was clinging. He took her hand and wrapped a protective arm around her. They heard Barbossa cackle as the ship began to tip over the end of the world.

"CRAP! AAAAAA!" Erin screamed as the ship fell off the world backwards.

Davy Jones's Locker (A/N: my own part before the peanut)

A loud crash awoke Jack from his nap.

"OW! DAMN CUPBOARD!" He heard Maisie yell from the deck below him. He grinned to himself before rising. He went out of the cabin and down below to check on her. She was kneeling on the ground, picking up an array of pots and pans.

"You alright, dearie?" He said over her shoulder.

"NYEEAH!" She nearly jumped. "Yes, I'm fine, Jack. Geez...you scared me! Don't sneak up on me!"

Jack nodded and bent down, picking up a pan. "What's all this?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I got bored so I thought maybe I should cook something because you guys like never eat, even though I fail at making toast, so I came here to the galley but when I tried to get that pan up there, the whole damn cupboard came flying out to attack me." Maisie explained, huffing.

"Hm." Jack put the pan he was holding on the counter.

"But! I'm fine now." Maisie dumped the kitchenware on the counter as well. Jack came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his build. She smiled as he brushed her blonde hair off her neck, bending down to plant kisses on it. He gently began swaying them side to side. Maisie let out a soft moan as he began to nibble and suck on her neck. Suddenly, a familiar smell wafted up to her nose.

"Jack..."

"Hm?

"Ah!" She gasped as he began nibbling her earlobe and whispering seductively, his right hand resting just below her belly button. "Um...Jack. Do you smell that?" She asked, trying to keep the butterflies in line.

"No. Mmmm..."

"...It smells like...PEANUTS!" Maisie pushed Jack off and ran to the door, leaving behind a confused Jack. She ran outside, and sure enough, there was Jack's clone, preparing to eat a peanut. The real Jack appeared a moment later and shot the clone, taking the peanut for himself.

"My peanut." He was about to eat it when Maisie stopped him.

"I want the peanut!" She begged. She put on the puppy dog face that he couldn't resist and he handed her the peanut. She beamed and put half of it in her mouth. She then gave the other half to Jack.

"Aww, thank you, dearie!" He smiled and gave her a kiss. "All hands, slackened braces!" He ordered. All of a sudden, a million Jacks appeared on the Pearl.

"I am in heaven!" Maisie smiled. Jack wrapped an arm around her.

**_OK! Leaving it there! I am going to go take a nap...because I got no sleep last night thanks to the puppy. But it's so damn cute I don't mind! Aaah! It's gonna try peeing on me! Ok got to go! Bye!_**

**~Please Leave Reviews!~**


	22. Clones, Crabs, and Romance

**_Hello all! Some sad news: I could not afford to keep the puppy, but it has been taken to a good home. So yay! Let's get onto some reviews, shall we?_**

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x:**_ Don't worry about it! Yay for getting the Internet back! :D_

**EthanPrime21:**_ Haha ok...no likie Beckett! Yes, I wish the best of luck to little Rango! (I love that movie too, Johnny's so good in it!) :D_

**GabbyCaptainOfRamen:**_ Hi Gabby! Can I call you Gabby? Haha yes! My shrine! Awesome idea! Yup, Jack Sparrow's my iPhone wallpaper too! No! MY PEANUT! *takes peanut back*_

**Flik: **_I know! I'm on summer break and I only work on the weekends, so I can update every day! Hm...sorry for making you too hyper! I'll make you calm down a bit. I think you're just overwhelmed with the fact that you are in the presence of Norry! LOL :D (my Jack!)_

**ninjalover13: **_Yay! I'll update as soon as possible as frequently as possible! :D_

**Skye The Wolf Sister: **_Yay! Welcome! I'll be expecting some awesome stories from you now! Um...Is it possible to chew through a wall? I love your pen name! Yay for hyperness! Can I be your wolf sister? LOL :D_

**wizardingpotato: **_Yay for obsessions! I'm so happy you're enjoying this! I can't wait for your Monty Python story! :D_

** yvje94: **_Heee! Yes! Jack and I! And yes, Will and Erin are cute too! :D_

**Ooga Booga:**_ Hi! *waves* Awesome name! I love it! I'm so happy you like my story! :D_

**mistofan:**_ You are awesome! For reading this awesome story of awesomeness set in a place of awesome with awesome people! :D_

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight: **_Oh my goodness that's a mouthful...er keyboard-ful? Anyway, HI! *waves* I'm so happy that you're reading this! :D_

_**Hamsters...Ok! Let's get onto the story, shall we?**_

**~Please Review!~**

Davy Jones's Locker

_"_Aye, captain! Slackened braces!" A clone Jack yelled from the ratlines. All of the Jacks began to bustle about the ship tending to their duties. Real Jack led Maisie past the chicken Jack. She laughed as he clucked. Real Jack smiled and kissed her cheek. He let go of her and approached a tattooed and shitless Jack standing by a cleat.

"Mr. Sparrow,"

"Aye, captain." The clone snapped to attention.

"What say you about the condition of this tack line?"

"It be proper to my eye, sir."

"Proper?" Real Jack blew up. "It is neither proper nor suitable, sir, it is neither acceptable nor adequate. It is in obvious fact, an abomination!" He said, undoing the cleat and tossing the line at the clone Jack.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but perhaps if you gave a man another chance." The clone muttered.

"Shall I?" Real Jack drew his sword and stabbed the clone. Maisie screamed and turned her head away.

"That sort of thinking got us into this mess," Real Jack whispered in the clone's ear before shoving the body off his blade. "Gentlemen! We have lost speed and therefore time, precious time, which cannot be regained once lost. Do you understand?" Real Jack turned to the crew.

"Aye aye, captain!" They repeated.

"Do you now? It will all have to be redone! All of it! And let that serve as a lesson to the lot of you!" Jack yelled. Suddenly, all of the clones disappeared, and he was yelling at Maisie. However, Jack hadn't noticed.

"Doldrums sir, has the whole crew on edge. I have no sympathy for any of you feculent maggots and no more patience to pretend otherwise." Jack stated. He looked around and spotted no one but Maisie.

"Hi..." She waved.

"Gentlemen-my lady-I wash my hands of this weirdness! Come on, dearie!" Jack said, stepping on a cannon to the railing. Maisie stepped forward and took his hand and they leapt off the rail.

"NYEAH!" Maisie yelped as she accidentally tripped over her own foot during the landing, toppling over and pulling Jack down with her. "Ow..." She groaned. Jack smiled and gave her a quick kiss before rolling off of her and jumping up. She stood a moment later, brushing herself off. Jack had begun to walk away from the Pearl.

"No wind...Of course there's no bloody wind! On my soul I do swear for a breeze, a gust, a whisper...a tiny, miniature lick." Jack stopped in his tracks. Maisie had finally caught up to him. Placing her hand on her shoulder, she leaned up and blew on his face just to bug him. He smiled and leaned in, planting kisses along her jawline.

"Jack?"

"Hm..." He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.

"Why have you been so...romantic lately?" She asked as he began to nibble her earlobe.

"Because...I think I love you, dearie..."

"Really?" Maisie asked excitedly. Jack pulled away to look into her eyes.

"Really." His hands ran up her sides, over her chest (which made her blush deeply), and up her neck, cupping her face. He then pulled her into a passionate kiss. Maisie wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer; Jack licking her bottom lip asking for entrance. She smiled against his lips and opened her mouth, feeling his tongue slide in. She moaned as he explored her mouth. Jack's hands wandered down to the backs of her thighs, gripping them and hefting her up. She laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist. He was about to kiss her again when he began sniffing.

"What is it? Jack?" Maisie asked as Jack set her down, looking at the ground to his right. Her eyes followed his gaze. Sure enough, here was a white rock laying on the white sand. Jack bent down and picked it up, holding it out in front of them. Maisie held out a hand.

"Can I?" She asked, gripping the rock. He let it go in her hand. Feeling it for a moment she raised her arm and chucked it. "HYEEAA!" It landed about thirty feet away from them.

"Very good, luv!" Jack smiled, wrapping and arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah...well, there was no target." She shrugged. Jack let go of her and began walking angrily towards the bow.

"Yes, I know but why? Why would he do that? Well, because he's a lummox, isn't he? Well, we shall have a magnificent garden party, and you're not invited! Hahaha!" Jack said, suddenly stopping in his tracks. Maisie stared at him strangely before coming up next to him. He turned around and looked at the white sand. The rock was sitting there.

"Shoo..." He waved at it. He took a step in the other direction but then quickly turned to face it again, trying to catch it red-handed. Maisie face palmed and went over to the rock. She picked it up and handed it to him. He stared at it.

"Rock." He eyed it before leaning in and licking it. She watched his tongue roll over the white surface. _Eew...and that was just in my mouth..._Maisie thought, then drifting off into a daydream of their recent kiss. Jack disliked the taste and threw the rock. He wrapped an arm around Maisie, waking her from her daydream and led her to the bow.

"Now we're being followed by rocks...Never had that before. Oh! Rope." He said, looking up at the random line hanging off the bowsprit. He tugged it down. They exchanged a look before grasping the line and pulling at it. They were at it for about 10 minutes before Maisie collapsed from exhaustion.

"Jack...I'm tired!" She complained. Jack didn't listen, he was too busy trying to pull the Pearl along. He paused to catch his breath, looking over to his right and spotted the rock, which had now transformed into a crab. Jack finally had it and collapsed to the ground next to Maisie. Jack drifted off into a little nap, while Maisie stared at the sky. Suddenly, the Pearl appeared, casting a large shadow. She poked Jack to try and wake him. He just snorted. She slapped his arm. He twitched his upper lip.

"JACK! THE PEARL! GET UP!" She screamed in his ear and he shot up.

"EUUH!" He sat up, looking at the ship for a second before standing up. They watched as the Pearl glided past them on the crabs.

"Let's go!" Maisie darted off after the ship. Jack watched for a second before chasing after her.

* * *

><p>Erin, Will, Barbossa, Flat Face and the crew dragged themselves ashore.<p>

"This truly is a godforsaken place," Gibbs panted.

"Am I alive?" Erin asked, patting herself down. "Whew! I don't see anyone..." She said, looking around.

"They're here. Davy Jones never once gave up what he took." Barbossa said, coming up behind Erin and Will.

"It doesn't matter. We're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack and Maisie." Will said, glaring at Barbossa.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think," Tia Dalma smiled, petting a crab. Suddenly, the Black Pearl emerged on top of a sand dune, Jack and Maisie riding the topgallant yard. The Pearl slid down the dune and into the water.

"Impossible." Tai Huang muttered.

"Boat." Ragetti pointed.

"MAI!" Erin shrieked as she saw Maisie in the longboat coming towards them.

**_OK! I'm leaving it there! Sorry Flik and Tori! You guys are gonna start off the next chapter! :D Once again, I reassure you that little Rango is in a good home! _**

**~Please Review~**


	23. Overprotectiveness, Reunion, and Bidders

**_Hello! Sorry I didn't update sooner! Got a little busy! Also...hehe...I was at the bookstore and found an interesting POTC magazine and book! I bought them. I've read the magazine cover to back like 8 times in 10 minutes...getting really intense with all the puzzles and stuff. But, let's get on with it!_**

**blackinkwhitepaper:**_ HI! *waves* Yeah...I know...I'm trying really hard to make her (me) a more complex character rather than a bloody Mary Sue! Yeah, I guess they are! The puppy's in a good home and happy! I hope you keep reading! :D_

**Skye The Wolf Sister: **_Greetings, wolf sister! I know...I literally couldn't let little Rango go! :( But um...how can puppies chew through drywall? That's a very odd puppy...no offense! *gasps* Really? Oooo please do! I really wanna read your fanfics! Will they be on POTC? Rambling's good...I ramble too! Ok bye! :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: **_Yay! I'm so happy! I hope you keep reading! Are you going to continue your POTC fic _A Girl for Jack? _Because I really enjoyed it!__ :D_

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight: **_Whew! I apologize in advance if I mess up your name! Sorry! lol! I'm happy that you enjoyed it! I hope you keep reading! :D_

**yvje94: **_Yay! Jack is in love with me! Haha! I'm pretty sure I'll continue onto OST...hehe...Maisie is gonna torture Angelica! :D_

**Flik: **_Yes, you do! And you two are so cute in your fic! Awww I love it! I'm so happy you're still reading! *random dancing* :D_

**jump4joy13: **_How could you? You spelled my name wrong! I PROMISE I'll be mentioning your hubby Harkness soon! Yay! Scottish folk songs! Wooo! *dances* Talk soon, my psychic sister lol! :D_

**EthanPrime21:**_ Yes! I can't wait for the big reunion either! *gasps* You're at Disney! You better go on Pirates or I'll drop out of the sky, slap you, then hug you, then ride a gigantic pink platypus back into the sky... :D_

**InheriGirl: **_Eeep! I lurve saying eep! I also lurve saying lurve instead of love! I read your story and reviewed! yay! Good job! Oh and that's a weird pickle... :D_

**mistofan: **_BEAST! I am beast...that is why! :D_

**wizardingpotato: **_Heeeheee! I showed you that scene! Yes, me and Erin! yay! 111th review? That's awesome, high five! *high fives* :D_

**MizzTroublezxx:**_ HI! *waves!* I'm glad you like it! I hope you keep reading! :D_

Flying Dutchman (A/N: This is my own part, btw!)

Tori and Flik sat in Norry's cabin, gossiping.

"She did not say that!" Flik gasped.

"She did! I was there! She totally confessed to Matt that she had a crush on him." Tori smiled.

"And?"

"Matt ran away screaming." The girls began laughing really hard when Norry stepped in.

"Girls," He placed his hands on his hips.

"Yes, Admiral?" Tori smiled, trying to conceal her laughter.

"Isn't there something you two should be doing?" He raised an eyebrow, referring to the laundry he had mentioned earlier.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Norry!" Flik said, rising to her feet. After being stuck with Norry for a while, hre fangirl craze had calmed. However, she was still obsessed with him. The girls exited the cabin and went out on deck, only to be greeted by a ship full of fish dudes. Holding onto each other, the girls hurried to do the laundry on the foredeck. The worked for about an hour.

"Jack Nicholson?" Tori asked.

"Mm hm. Terrified me in The Shining."

"Really? I never found him that scary...Just creepy..."

"Hm...OW!" Flik yelped as one of the fish dudes grabbed her arm.

"Your Admiral would like a word with you two," Pufferfish snarled.

"Ok...geez you don't have to manhandle us!" Tori snapped as she too was grabbed and they were dragged to Norry.

"Thank you, Koleniko. Back to work." Norry nodded to Pufferfish.

"What's wrong, Norry?" Flik asked as Pufferfish released them.

"I don't like the way the crew is eyeing you two. I would much rather you stay inside and out of their sight." Norry said, leading them to the cabin. He turned and left, locking the door behind him.

"Aww! Overprotective Norry!" Flik smiled. "Come on, let's do something, I'm already getting bored."

The girls sat down and began to gossip again.

Davy Jones's Locker

"MAI!" Erin shrieked as she jumped on Maisie as soon as she stepped out of the longboat. "You have no idea what I've been through! Don't you ever leave me again! Sisters before misters, remember?"

"It's good to see you too, Erin." Maisie said as Erin gave her a huge hug and they walked over to where Jack and the rest of the crew were.

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?" Jack yelled at Gibbs.

"I behaved," Maisie said, stepping forward and looping her arm through Jack's.

"You're in Davy Jones's Locker, Cap'n." Gibbs said, reminding him.

"I know that! I know where we are! And don't think I don't!"

"Jack Sparrow." Barbossa stepped forward.

"HECTOR!" Maisie yelped excitedly. Barbossa gave her a strange look before turning to Jack.

"It's been too long, hasn't it?" Jack smiled.

"Aye...Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me." Barbossa snapped.

"No I didn't." Jack said.

"Yeah, you did." Maisie said.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't! Tia Dalma! Out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium," Jack smiled, changing the subject. Tia Dalma forced a smile.

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will said, wrapping his arm around Erin. Jack stepped forward with Maisie on his arm. The two girls smiled at each other, noticing that they were both in their misters' arms.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel? Or...rather a damsel in distress? Either one."

"No. I have Erin right here." Will said, tightening his grip around her. Flat Face muttered something behind the couple.

"Well then you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here!" Jack concluded.

"Jack, this is real. We're here." Flat Face stepped forward. Jack paused and looked at her, remember that Maisie had told him her intentions the day they abandoned the Pearl. He scurried back to Gibbs, dragging Maisie along.

"The Locker, you say?"

"Aye."

"We've come to rescue you." Flat Face said.

"Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But it would seem as we possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing...And I'm not sure as we're in the mood." Jack said.

"I see my ship. Right there." Barbossa smirked, pointing to the Pearl.

"Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl." Jack peered out onto the horizon. Maisie nudged him.

"I think he means the Pearl, Jack." She whispered. He was about to say something when Will stepped forward.

"Jack! Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

"He's taking over the seas!" Flat Face added.

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called." Tia Dalma said, stepping close to Jack.

"Leave you people alone for just a minute and look what's happened! Everything's gone to pot."

"Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce!" Gibbs said.

"And you need a crew." Will added dramatically. Jack tugged Maisie along.

"Why should we sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you almost succeeded." Jack said, motioning towards Flat Face. Will looked surprisedly at her.

"Oh, she's not told you?" Jack started before Maisie cut him off.

"She was gonna kiss Jack and tie him up for the Kraken!"

"What?" Will looked at Flat Face.

"You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." Jack smirked. He went over to Tia Dalma, Maisie still on his arm. "As for you..."

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at the time." Tia Dalma said, playing with Jack's beard.

"Hey!" Maise glared at her and she ceased immediately.

"Alright, fair enough. You're in. Don't need you, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Mary. Cotton. Cotton's parrot. I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to besides Mai."

"Oi!"

"Love you, dearie." He smiled, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Who are you?" He stopped in front of Tai Huang.

"Tai Huang. These are my men."

"And where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"We have a ship!" Maisie smiled.

"That makes you the highest bidder." Tai Huang stated

"Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands prepare to make sail!" Jack ordered. He pulled out his compass and watched the needle as it spun wildly, pausing at Maisie. Jack smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss. They heard sighs as the kiss picked up passion. Barbossa cleared his throat. Jack pulled away and looked at him.

"Jack...Which way ya goin', Jack?" Barbossa smirked, tapping the charts.

**_Ok! Leaving it there, my friends! I must go and read my new POTC book! PM me with any suggestions, questions, food, ideas, etc.!_**

**~Please Review!~**


	24. Hickeys, About Bloody Time, and Not Back

**_So sorry I took so long to update! I got busy packing up and heading home. I got back into not-so-sunny LA last night and collapsed...Well! Anyway:_**

**Gabby:**_ NO! You can have the peanut! I want the jar of dirt! (We are going to be bickering over this for the rest of the story, I guarantee it! lol) **The book is called the ****Prince of Freedom** **by A.C. Crespin**. It's not all that bad. Yes, Tori and Flik. Because the navy dudes don't come in till later in the movie, I'm still trying to involve them more...*takes dirt* MY DIRT! :D_

**mistofan: **_Yay! I like being awesome! Who doesn't? You're awesome! In fact, everyone who reads this story is awesome! Yay for awesome! :D_

**Little Child of the West Wind: **_HI! *waves* I'm so happy you like it! Of course I'm going to continue! Why wouldn't I? Yes, from what I've heard, Rango's ok :D_

**jump4joy13:**_ Yes, you spelled it wrong...you are a horrible sister...Oh yeah, Erin actually texted me that when I told her to go read the chapter where I die...Most of my Erin quotes actually come from Erin herself! I think we should use that and "you know why"...me gusta...byeee! :D_

**djgirl911: **_Hello, there! *waves* Well, you will have to read and find out *wink wink*...yeah, she'll take the speech away from Flat Face. I agree. I fast forward during that part because she's so annoying. Yaaay! It's Annoy Barbossa Time! :D_

**EthanPrime21:**_Yay for gossiping! Well not really, sometimes it causes someone to get hurt...but anyway! I'm trying to make scenes for you guys so I don't leave you out! :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: **_Yes of course I read it! And I love it! I hope you update soon! You better, or I'll come and knock on your windows, singing random songs and wearing a fake mustache and bird-watchign hat until you do... :D_

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight: **_I responded to your PM, and I'm glad you're liking my story! I hope you continue reading! :D_

**Skye The Wolf Sister: **_Yes! A POTC book! My friend's dad bought it for me! Um no, it's not the teenager one, although I'd really like to read that...Please publish! I'd really like to read it! Don't say that! I'm sure you're great at writing fanfics! Yay! Ramble, ramble, ramble, squirrel, ramble! I shall update as often as possible, wolf sister!_

**Flik:**_ Yay! Hehe...You and Norry, lol. Aww, that sucks. Stupid internet people! Do I need to come over there and beat them with a blow-up guitar toy? NYEEAH! Well, update when you can! :D_

**blackinkwhitepaper:**_ I'm really trying to avoid Mary-Sue-ness! Yeah...I guess you're right. I'll try not to be too annoying, and if I am, it'll be towards Barbossa! hehe! Awww! Cute puppies! Yay for stalking! Wooo! LA, baby! I don't live in Hollywood either. Well, I hope you keep reading, LA sister! :D_

**Becky sparrow: **_Oh, that's ok! You've been out to sea? Fun! I'm getting my sailing license in a matter of weeks, actually! Yaaay! I hope you keep reading! :D_

_**Ok...Time for chapter!**_

**~Please Review!~**

Black Pearl

Jack held out a hand for Maisie and helped her aboard.

"Thank you!" She smiled and began to walk away when he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Come 'ere," He growled playfully, pulling her into him. He used his other hand to tilt her head back so he could kiss her neck. He found her most sensitive spot and began sucking and nibbling on it, making her let out soft moans.

"Do they really have to do that?" Erin muttered, watching Jack and Maisie. Will came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek. Barbossa was standing behind the couple and just rolled his eyes and muttered something about how stupid love was. Since Jack seemed to be distracted, he stepped forward and began to order the crew around.

"All hands! Make ready!"

"Jack?" Maisie said, trying to get Jack's attention.

"Hm?"

"Barbossa's taking over the ship."

"Euhh!" He shot up from his affections. He looked over to Barbossa, quickly kissed Maisie, and ran after him.

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa ordered.

"-Trim that sail!" Jack repeated, running up the port side of the ship.

"Slack windward brace and sheet!"

"-Slack windward brace and sheet!"

"Haul the pennant line!"

"-Haul the pennant line!"

"What are you doing?" Barbossa asked.

"What are _you_ doing?" Jack retorted.

"No, what are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Jack yelled. They were at it again.

"No, what are you doing?"

"What are you doing! Captain gives orders on the ship." Jack said.

"The captain of the ship is giving orders." Barbossa growled.

"My ship, makes me captain." Jack stated. Maisie came up next to him and looped her arm through his.

"They be my charts!" Barbossa argued.

"That makes you..." Jack started before Maisie interrupted.

"CHART MAN!" She laughed. Barbossa glared at her and she was silent immediately.

"Stow it! The both of you! That's an order, understand?" Pintel yelled at them. Awkwardness floated in the air.

"Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue in doubt, I'd throw in my name for consideration. Sorry." Pintel backed out of the way.

"Aww, Pintel! I'd vote for you!" Maisie smiled. Jack looked at her. She smiled and kissed his cheek before running off to find Erin. She escaped just in time, because when she looked back, Barbossa and Jack were shoving each other up the stairs.

"Erin!" She poked the now sleeping Erin.

"Neee!" Erin jolted awake. "Baka..." She muttered, standing up.

"Hi!" Maisie beamed, waving. Erin rubbed her eyes before noticing something.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That!" Erin pointed to Maisie's neck. "Get a mirror, quick! You have to see this!" Erin pushed Maisie towards the cabin. They ran inside and went to the mirror set up on the far table. Jack had pulled it out of his piles of stuff for Maisie to use. After all, they were living together. Maisie ran up to the mirror and gasped.

"Is that a-?"

"Hickey!" Erin smiled. "Jack gave you a hickey! Jack gave you a hickey!" Erin began to sing. Maisie stared at the blemish.

"Oh he's so going to pay for this..." Maisie glared in the mirror. Turning on her heel, she strode outside and up the stairs, where Jack and Barbossa where having their phallic telescope comparison.

"Jack Sparrow!" Maisie stepped up from the last step. Jack tucked his telescope away.

"Yes, luv?" He smiled.

"Care to explain...this?" She pointed to her hickey. His eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Oh...that." He said. Barbossa looked over and grumbled. Jack squinted at him before taking Maisie's hand in his. He leaned in. "I was just...marking you-"

"-Marking me? What am I, like your fire hydrant or something?"

"A fire what?"

"Never mind. Why the hell did you _mark_ me?"

"Because I want to make sure none of what's-his-face's men try and get fresh with you." He said in an undertone.

"Oh." Maisie's cheeks ran red with embarrassment.

"I love you, Mai." Jack smiled, giving her a quick kiss.

"Hm...care to prove it?" Maisie smiled seductively. Jack picked up on the hint and grinned crazily. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her towards the cabin.

"Wha! Jack!" She laughed as he closed the doors and locked them. He turned and walked Maisie to the bed, gently pushing her down onto it.

"About bloody time," Jack growled playfully as he crawled on top of her, kissing her hard and beginning to undo her buttons.

Back outside, Erin watched the scene and quickly turned to face the horizon.

"I don't even want to know..." She shook her head, hearing an obviously sexually pleased moan come from Maisie through the cabin doors.

"Oi! Hat Man!" Erin ran up the stairs to Barbossa. "What's up?" She asked, looking at the charts.

"What are ye doing, girl?"

"I'm distracting myself. I really don't want to think about my best friend having sex with a pirate right now. What's that?" Erin spoke hurriedly and pointed to some drawing on the chart.

"I have no idea. Why don't ye go make yeself useful and help young Master Turner with the sheets." Barbossa nodded.

"Huh?"

"He'll explain. Off you go then!" Barbossa motioned towards Will on the deck. Grumbling, Erin made her way to Will.

"Hello Will. What's a sheet? Oh that thing! Do I pull it? Here let me help." Erin spoke hurriedly again. Will laughed and instructed her.

_Later that night._

Erin leaned on the railing and looked at the water below. Suddenly, she heard Ragetti yelp from the bowsprit. Looking down again, she spotted ghost people floating just beneath the surface of the water. She screamed and leapt backwards.

Inside the cabin, Jack stroked Maisie's bare back with a gentle hand. Leaning down, he planted a soft kiss on her shoulder blade. She smiled and shifted. They heard Erin scream outside and Maisie bolted up. She quickly grabbed the sheet and covered her chest. Jack groaned as he sat up next to her, and went back to stroking her back.

"It's nothing, luv. Come back to bed." He said, resting his chin on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"You're probably right." Maisie sighed and lay back down, resting her head on Jack's chest. Once they were snuggled up again, they heard it:

"Oh my god they're floating dead people in the water! Someone do something! Oh my godddd!" They heard Erin's voice. Jack groaned, disappointed, knowing that Maisie would be getting out of bed. Sure enough, Maisie was out of bed and getting dressed. She was out the door before he could even tell her how nice her naked backside looked.

"Erin! What's going on? Oh shit." Maisie looked over the rail to the water below.

"Mai!" Erin hugged her. "How was...it?" She asked in an undertone, noticing Maisie's tousled hair, untucked shirt and bootless feet.

"It was amazing." Maisie grinned. Just then, Jack came out, his shirt too untucked and hair slightly more tousled than regular. Gibbs came up, swabbing his gun, but Will stopped him.

"They're not a threat to us. Am I right?" Will said.

"We are nothing but ghosts to them." Tia Dalma said, shaking her head.

"Do I look like a ghost to you?" Maisie said, turning her to Jack, her eyes wide.

"No, but you look like an angel," He grinned.

"Awww! That's such a cheesy line! I love you!" Maisie snuggled into him. Just then, Flat Face walked up to the railing.

"It's my father. We've made it back! Father! Father, here, look here!" She called to the Governor in the boat. Jack let go of Maisie and went over to Flat Face.

"Elizabeth. We're not back."

"Oh shit..." Maisie muttered under her breath.

**_OK! Leaving it there, mates! I'll update soon! Yay for Jack and Maisie! :D _**

**~Please Review!~**


	25. Dead Dads, Back, and Wet Powder

**_Hello again! So sorry I haven't updated sooner! I've been really busy working at an archery camp where the kids have an endless amount of energy! Anyway, let's get onto some reviews, shall we?_**

**MizzTroublezxx: **_Haha! Yeup...a hickey from Jack! Yay! I'm so happy you're reading! :D_

**Skye The Wolf Sister:**_ Greetings, wolf sister! Oooo...writer's block, that's the worst! Believe it or not, I get it all the time! Arrrg! It drives me insane! Just don't think about it too hard. Write whatever comes to your mind first...you can edit later. Trust me, it helps! Yay for hyperness! Yay for cheesy lines! I can't wait for you to publish! Let me know when you do! I wanna read your story! Wooo! There'll be more Barboassa Annoying! :D_

**Gabby: **_Ha! Fine! You can have the dirt -_-. I get Jack! Muahahaha! :D_

**jump4joy13: **_Ok, first of all: I CRIED I was laughing so hard when I read this! Don't worry, I won't get preggers! But if I do, I would love the group to raise my child, lol! Just think, when we're like 30 and married, we'll all be raising each other's kids! Yay! Well, I'm happy you're reading! :D_

**InheriGirl: **_So last night I watched the first Pirates with my family, and every time Orlando came on, I thought of you! And I kept imagining Erin popping up too! Woooo! I love AWE! You should probably watch it before reading the story, because then everything'll make sense! But yay! Hm...weird..WHAT THE STRANGE VIBRATING PICKLE! I love that! And your story! Can't wait for you to update! :D_

**yvje94: **_Yay for being saved! You're not mean! I'm so happy you're taking the time to read/review! Thanks so much! :D_

**Little Child of the West Wind: **_Hehe...suspense! I'm probably going to print this story out and put it a binder once I'm done with it! My brother (who's an English major) and I are going to write a book! I'll let everyone know how it's going! Yes, Rango is happy, or so I've heard! Thanks for reading! :D_

**Flik: **_Heeeheee! Jack and Maisieeeee! Thanks so much for reading/reviewing! It really means a lot to me, Flik! Let me know when you're going to start our LOTR fic! :D_

**(Nameless Person): **_Ok, your name doesn't show up, but hi! Hehe...exactly what Erin said! ^_^! Yeah, Erin calls me baka all the time...and smacks me upside the head, and forces me to watch anime, and is my best friend! Well, thanks for the review, random person! :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x:**_ Hehe! You should be freaked out...it is me...outside your window like a creeper...lol. I don't know why, but I dreamed that I woke up one day with a hickey and so I thought: Hey! I'll have Jack give Maisie a hickey! Randomnesssss! Thanks for reviewing! YOU BETTER UPDATE YOUR STORY! Or I'll come after you! o_O _

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight: **_Hehe! I'll let Erin know! I'm so happy you're reading and reviewing and hopefully enjoying this story! :D_

**Rebecca: **_HI! *waves* I'm so happy! Yeah, keeping the characters in character can be a little hard...But! I'm so happy you're reading! Yay new reader! :D_

**mistofan: **_Yo, what's up, homie? I'm so glad yur lovin' dis! Lol, my failed attempt to be gangsta...Keep reading, please! :D_

**LORI: **_HI! *waves* I'm so happy you're reading! I know how it is, I have a few stories that once I got hooked, I would get so into it, that if anyone tried to disrupt me, I'd become feral and start foaming and throw random objects at them and scream: LEAVE ME ALONE I'M READING! Lol. Well, hopefully that doesn't happen to you! But don't strain yourself! I'm so happy you like this story! And yeah, woo! Maisie (aka me) had sex with Jack Sparrow! Haha!*epic triumphant dance* Yes, I love how Jack and Barbossa bicker like children! It's the best! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I hope you keep reading! :D_

_**Whew! You people really wear me out! My fingers already hurt and I haven't even gotten to the story yet! But, I enjoy the reviews. Every time I get a new one, it makes me warm and fuzzy inside! ^_^ Well, ONWARDS! HUZZAH!**_

The Black Pearl

_"It's my father. We've made it back! Father! Father, here, look here!" She called to the Governor in the boat. Jack let go of Maisie and went over to Flat Face._

_"Elizabeth. We're not back."_

_"Oh shit..." Maisie muttered under her breath._

"Father!" Flat Face called to the Governor.

"Elizabeth. Are you dead?" He called back.

"I wish..." Maisie mumbled. Flat Face continued to follow the Governor, shaking her head.

"I think I am."

"No, you can't be!"

"There was this chest, you see" The Governor said. Maisie looked over at Will, whose head perked up. "It's odd, at the time it seemed so important." The Governor continued.

"Come aboard!" Flat Face called, but the Governor was still in his little trance.

"And a heart. I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place." He explained. Maisie went over to Jack, who was listening intently.

"And you will sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must have a captain. Silly thing to die for." He huffed at the end.

"Someone cast a line!" Flat Face ordered. "Come back with us!"

Marty hesitated for a moment and went to grab a spare coil. Flat Face freaked out and ran over, grabbing the rope from him. Tia Dalma came up to Will.

"A touch...of destiny." She said. Flat Face threw the line and it hit the Governor's boat.

"Take the line!" Flat Face called.

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth." The Governor said sadly, forcing a smile.

"Father, take the line! Take the line!" Flat Face cried. The line slipped off the Governor's boat and Flat Face ran to the helm.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma said. Will and Erin ran after Flat Face. Maisie and Jack didn't budge, and continued to stare out at the dead people-infested water.

"No! I won't leave you!" Flat Face cried as Will tore her from the ratlines.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" The Governor said, as he finally passed the Pearl. Will had finally pried her off the ratlines, and Erin took her by the shoulders.

"Chill out, Elizabeth." Erin's chocolate eyes burrowed into Flat Face's.

"Is there a way?" Will asked. Tia Dalma shook her head.

"Him at peace."

* * *

><p>The heat was almost unbearable, especially for Maisie. She rested her head on Jack's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, studying the map. Erin went over to sit by the lamenting Flat Face.<p>

"Hey, Elizabeth." She plopped down. "How are ya?" Flat Face didn't move. Instead, she stared at her feet. Erin stood up and followed Will, who was now talking to Gibbs.

"Why doesn't he do something?"

"Who? Hat Man?" Erin looped her arm through Will's. He nodded.

"There's no sense to it." Gibbs said.

"And the green flash happens at sunset...not sunrise." Will added.

"_Over the edge._ Ah, it's driving me over the bloomin' edge!"

By this time, Maisie had woken up from her little nap.

"Hello there, luv." Jack smiled as she batted her eyes open. He kissed her cheek and went back to studying the map.

"Come up with anything yet?" Maisie asked, her head not leaving his shoulder.

"Not yet. Oh!" Jack turned one of the rings on the chart. "_Up is down. _Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"

Maisie was about to say something but was interrupted by Jack. "What? Eh?...Come again?...Well that's even more than less than unhelpful...I love the sea...I prefer rum. Rum's good."

Maisie sighed and stood up, leaving Jack to his little insane moment. She went over to Will and Erin, who were kissing on the foredeck.

"Ahem?" Maisie cleared her throat. The couple quickly pulled away and turned to face her.

"Hi, Mai." Erin muttered, her eyes wide with embarrassment. "Where's Jack?"

"Going insane..er." Maisie shrugged.

"Oh."

"What's that?" They heard Jack yell. He ran to the railing. Maisie came up next to him.

"What _is_ that? I don't know, what do you think?"

"Where?" Maisie stole Gibbs's line.

"There."

"Ah!" Jack ran to the port side. A couple more people, including Tia Dalma and Erin joined. Jack turned and ran to the other side.

"What is it?" Flat Face asked, joining in.

"Eh...blulululuh!" Jack said, running to the other side.

"He's rocking the ship." Pintel said, noticing the movement.

"We're rocking the ship, baby! Woo!" Maisie stole Gibbs's line once again, waving to Pintel. Jack smiled and took her hand as they ran back and forth.

"Time it with the swell!" Barbossa suggested, going down below. Maisie laughed as the spotted Pintel and Ragetti tied upside down on the mizzen mast.

"Eh! Eh! This is worse than Kim's cross country!" Erin panted, reminding Maisie of the harsh coach.

"Keep going, Erin! We can do it!" Maisie called. By this time, the boat began to keel. They ran up one last time and grabbed the rail. Jack held onto Maisie and Will did the same to Erin. Their legs came out from under them.

"NYEAAAAH!" Maisie screamed, partially scared, partially excited. Finally, the Pearl began to capsize.

"Now up...is down!" Jack stated proudly as they were lowered into the sea below. Will fell off, and began to sink. Erin let go of the railing and sunk down, grabbing onto a line and then reaching out for Will's hand. He took it, and she pulled him into the safety of the ratlines. Jack kept a good grip on Maisie as they waited for the sun to go down. Suddenly, the green flash lit and the Pearl accelerated towards the real world, drenching the entire ship and its crew. Maisie spewed out water and coughed.

"Blessed sweet westerlies!" Gibbs stood up. "We're back!"

"It's the sunrise!" Erin said, stealing Flat Face's line. Maisie went over to Jack and gave him a big, wet (literally) kiss.

"Good thinking, Cap'n Jack!" She smiled, pulling out of the kiss. Suddenly, Barbossa pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Jack. Then Will, Gibbs and Flat Face drew theirs, pointing them at each other. Maisie grabbed some crew member's pistol and stepped in between Flat Face and Barbossa.

"Oi! Mai! No-no, luv!" Jack said. Maisie began to laugh awkwardly, and everyone followed. They lowered their guns, but then quickly drew them again.

"Alright then!" Barbossa said. "The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove, and Jack you and I are a-going. There'll be no arguing that point."

"I is arguing the point. If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way." Jack stated.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate!" Flat Face said, pointing both of her guns at Jack.

"Tell us something we don't know, Flat Face!" Maisie glared.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack." Will said, pointing both of his guns at him.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one till there'll be none left...but you." Barbossa said.

"Quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate. With his beautiful Maiden Maisie, of course!" Jack said, winking at Maisie.

"Aye." Barbossa stepped forward, left pistol at Jack, right pistol pointing to Maisie. "And you'll be fighting Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that. But we won't be going back to the Locker, mate. Count on that." Jack raised his pistol and fired at Barbossa. Nothing but a little squirt of water came out. Maisie smiled and pulled the trigger of her pistol. She loved this part of the movie.

"Wet powder." Gibbs sighed.

"Wait! We can still use them as clubs!" Pintel yelled. Maisie smiled and went over to Jack, looping her arm through his.

"Beautiful Maiden Maisie, eh?"

"Always," Jack leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Will took Erin's hand and they went to go find the charts.

**_Must...stop...! Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to leave it there! Flik and Tori: You guys'll start off the next chapter, I promise! (don't hurt meee!) If you guys didn't know, I have just made a FictionPress account. It's under the EXACT same name: MaisieIrvette27. So if you'll please check it out and if you're on there, review? Thanks for reading guys!_**

**~Please Leave Reviews!~**

**(They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!)**


	26. New Orders, Passing On, and Old Friends

**_Hellooo! I got to play with a $2 million camera today! It's a Panavision! Heee! (The same cameras that film movies...like POTC!) It was epic! Any of you watch the show: _24? Well, I have in my temporary possession THE camera that filmed it! Not the same model, THE camera! It was donated by the camera dude..._Anywhooo! Let's continue!_**

**Gabby: **_Hehe! Simon Baker...hm...not bad! Not bad at all...But can he be a sexy, scruffy pirate with dreadlocks and eyeliner? Lol...I love the pistol scene! The first time I saw the movie I thought Jack was actually going to shoot Barbossa and I got really scared! Heee! Thanks for reading! :D_

**jump4joy13: **_You forgot Dani? How could you? Once again, you are a terrible sister! Lol! Hello! I'm updating like every other day! Hahahaha! Did you get a picture of him? PLEASE tell me you got a picture! Oh, and how did he react when you told him "my friend is going to marry you?" Well, let me know! And, you need to update your POTC story! :D_

**mistofan: **_Ello! Yay! I'm so happy you love this story! I feel loved! Lol! I hope you keep reading! :D_

**InheriGirl:**_ Heee! Of course! I love my fans! Yes, the ending is UBER interesting! Please update your story soon! I'm eager to find out what happens! :D_

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight:**_ Yes! We are out of the Locker and in the real world! Yaaay! I'm so happy you're reading this! :D_

**LORI: **_Haha yeah...I've almost completely forgotten about Flat Face...I need to do something to her...*runs and grabs evil scientist lab coat* Hm...Norry? No. Norry deserves better than Flat Face! I mean, her face is flat and she doesn't really do anything! Yeah, losing her father is sad...Thousands? Hm...with the rate you guys are reviewing, I don't think that'll be too challenging! Lol! Thanks for reading! :D_

**MizzTroublezxx:**_ Line Thief! Yes, I love the rocking of the boat too! It's so much fun! My friends and I actually tried that one time...we kind of failed. That, and my friend tripped over the port sheet cleat and fell on his face. It was kind of funny, actually! Well, I'm so glad you're reading! :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: **_YOU! *points dramatic finger* You must update your POTC fic! *dramatic one-eye twitch* You're killing me here! Anyway, yes, the wet powder! Doesn't it just get on your nerves? I mean, you never know when you need to draw your McFlintock pistol and shoot someone and then BAM! you have wet powder and it doesn't work! Damn I hate it when that happens...Well! I'm happy you're reading! :D_

**Skye The Wolf Sister: **_Yay wolf sister! Awesome! I have a friend on Fictionpress! Great! Get to it! I can't wait to read your story! :D_

_**I'm hungry, so let's get this chapter over with because I have to go make a sandwich and making a sandwich is hard...**_

**~Please Review!~**

The Flying Dutchman

Flik and Tori sat in Norry's cabin, bored to death. They had done everything they could think of: gossiping, rearranging furniture, attempting escapes and getting manhandled by Norry. Now they just stared out the window. Just then, a knock came at the door.

"Whaaat?" Tori groaned.

"Are you two decent?" Norry called from behind the door.

"I guess..." Flik said, even though her hair was tousled and her eyes were all droopy from lack of sleep. Norry opened the door and stepped in, taking off his hat and closing the door behind him.

"I just came to inform you that we will be meeting up with the Endeavor soon. And...I wanted to thank you."

"Thank us? For what? We've been pretty much useless." Tori said.

"Yes, well, thank you for your...occasional work." Norry forced a small smile.

"Eh, whatever. Give us a call next time you need someone useless." She sighed. Norry gave her a confused look.

"What's going to happen when we catch up to the Endeavor?" Flik asked, sitting up straighter.

"Well, that was another thing I came to tell you. You will be going with Beckett." Norry's eyes wandered to his feet.

"Nooo! Not Bucket Head! I wanna stay with you!" Flik complained. Norry sighed and went to sit down between the girls.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Mercer's orders. He thinks you're...distracting me."

"Distracting? How is _this_ distracting?" Flik pointed to her messy hair and sleepy eyes. "I look like crap."

"No you don't."

"I don't?"

"Of course not. I can see why Mr. Mercer would think I was getting distracted. You're very beautiful." Norry smiled.

"I'm wha...huh?" Flik stuttered. Norry smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Get some rest. You look tired." He smiled one last time and exited. Flik held a hand to her cheek. A high-pitched 'eeeeee' came from her wide smile. Tori rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window.

"Oh you're just jealous that I got a kiss from Norry." Flik slapped Tori's arm.

"Sh! I'm trying to think of an escape plan!" Tori scolded.

The Black Pearl

"There's a fresh water spring on this island." Will said, pointing to a spot on the chart. "We can resupply there and go back to shooting each other later."

"You lead the shore party. I'll stay here with my ship." Jack said, nodding to Barbossa.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command." Barbossa retorted.

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command." Will said. Everyone stared at him. "Temporarily." He added. Jack took Maisie's hand and led her into the cabin. He stopped her by her shoulders and motioned for her to stay there.

"What now, Jack?" She crossed her arms. He held up his right forefinger as his left hand continued to rummage around the desk.

"Aha!" He pulled out a long telescope. "Made it meself!" He smiled and ran upstairs to bother Barbossa. Erin and Will decided to stay behind while the rest went ashore. As soon as Jack and Maisie stepped off the boat, their eyes were immediately glued to the sight ahead of them. They made their way to the enormous Kraken carcass lying on the beach.

"Careful! Careful!" Ragetti warned as Pintel poked one of the tentacles with a stick.

"You stupid fish!" Pintel laughed.

"Actually, it's a cephalopod." Maisie said, stealing Ragetti's line. She stepped forward and took Jack's hand.

"Still thinking of running, Jack?" Barbossa said, coming up behind them. "Think you can outrun the world? You know, the problem with being the last of anything...by and by there'll be none left at all."

"Sometimes things come back, mate. We're living proof, you, me, and Maisie."

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back...but passing on, that's dead certain." Barbossa said, nodding to Maisie. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head 'no'. It was obvious that Barbossa was implying she was pregnant...with Jack's kid.

"Summoning the Brethren Court then, is it?" Jack said, redirecting Barbossa's attention.

"It's our only hope, lad." Barbossa nodded.

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself." Jack's eyes wandered down.

"The world used to be a bigger place." Barbossa sighed.

"The world's still the same. There's just...less in it." Jack said sadly, taking Maisie's hand and walking back to the rest of the group. They made their way through the jungle and came up to the fresh water spring. However, the water was no longer fresh. There was a dead guy floating face down in it. Barbossa stepped forward and dipped his finger in the water and tasted it, immediately spitting it out.

"Poisoned. Fouled by the body."

"Eh, I know him. He was in Singapore!" Pintel said, turning the dead guy over. Maisie yelped and hid behind Jack.

"Captain!" Marty called from his little tree hideout, nodding towards Ragetti freaking out on the beach.

"OI! WE GOT COMPANY!" He yelled, pointing towards Sao Feng's ship approaching. Suddenly, Tai Huang's men pulled out their pistols. Jack stared at them for a second before pointing to Barbossa.

"He's the captain."

The Black Pearl (Before Sao Feng)

"Will, I'm bored." Erin sighed, looking out to the horizon. Will came over to the railing and took her hands in his.

"Erin, I need your help."

"With what?" Erin asked. Will hesitated before leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"Mutiny."

"WHA-!" Erin jumped back.

"Erin, I need the Pearl to free my father. I won't hurt anyone, I promise." Will said.

"But it won't work. It's two against I dunno...thirty?"

"Don't worry. Help is on the way."

"Help?" Erin asked, confused. Will pointed behind her to Sao Feng's ship.

"Oh."

The Black Pearl (After Sao Feng)

Sao Feng's crew cheered as they captured the Pearl. Barbossa was the first to climb aboard.

"Sao Feng, you showing up here is truly a remarkable coincidence." Barbossa said. Jack grabbed Maisie's hand and they snuck over to behind Barbossa.

"Jack Sparrow..." Sao Feng smirked, calling Jack out of his hiding place. "You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me." Jack said. And then WHAM! Sao Feng punched Jack in the nose.

"Oi! Nobody hits Jack! Except for me!" Maisie yelled, marching towards Sao Feng till Barbossa held her back. "Let go of me Hat Man!"

"Shall we just call it square, then?" Jack smiled, still clutching his nose. Then, all of a sudden, Will emerged.

"Release them." He said, pointing to Erin and Flat Face. "They're not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked, eyes narrowed.

"You heard Captain Turner! Release her!" Sao Feng said casually.

"Captain Turner?" Jack said, releasing his nose.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us." Gibbs said.

"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage." Will said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Flat Face said, stepping forward.

"Because he doesn't like you. He told me!" Erin said. Flat Face glared at her.

"He needs the Pearl. _Captain Turner_ needs the Pearl. And you felt partially guilty." He nodded to Flat Face. "And you and your Brethren Court." He turned to Barbossa. "Did no one come to save me and Maisie just because they missed us?" Jack asked, arms wide. Marty's hand went up first. Then Pintel, Ragetti and Jack the Monkey.

"We're standing over there with them!" Maisie said, stealing Jack's line. They began to walk over to the little group, but Sao Feng stopped them.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first."

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends." Jack forced a smile.

"Here is your chance to find out." Sao Feng said, nodding towards the Endeavor making its way towards the pirates.

**_Ok! Leaving it there, friendsies! Let me know what you think, and feel free to PM me anytime...about anything!_**

**~Please Review!~**


	27. Acting Like Children, Deals, and Minis

**_Hello, hello! Well, yesterday was the 4th of July and my parents threw a little party with people who I don't know. So, I'm walking around smiling awkwardly having people come up and say "It's been so long! How are you?" And I'm like "Um...do I know you?" And after that it was kinda meh...Lots of fireworks...Although, there were a couple of cute shirtless guys in my swimming pool that I could creepily watch from my window...Anywhooo:_**

**Gabby: **_Hehe...I've watched the Mentalist once...And my mom LOVES _24_ so she was freaking out. Yay! Happy 4th (well, now it's the 5th) of July! :D_

**InheriGirl:**_ Only more than half? I know...stupid Flat Face. I know! She'd be the ugliest heathen goddess...I command you to finish AWE now! *points dramatic finger* :D_

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight: **_Yayayayayay! I shall update as soon as possible! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I hope you keep reading! :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: **_Hehe! I read it! I sat in front of my computer and kept refreshing the page until it said your story was updated. I was there for about an hour (not really, more like 10 minutes). I know, Will is kinda stupid in this bit. The first time I watched it, I got extremely upset and like started crying when he was with Beckett. I'm like: "Nooo! You can't backstab Jack! Nooo!" Well, anyway, can't wait for you to update! :D_

**yvje94: **_Haha! Well, you'll see...*wink wink* Eeep! Keep reading, please! :D_

**EthanPrime21: **_You should be sorry. Just kidding! No worries! I know how addicting that is. It's extremely addicting. Hehe! Shawn is pretty attractive! Lol! :D_

**Isabella94: **_Hello! Welcome! *waves* Well, I am glad you're enjoying this! Thank you, I hope it's well written! I work hard. Well, I hope you keep reading! :D_

**MizzTroublezxx: **_Me too! I don't like how stupid Will is in these parts, but hey. Whatever...Lol! Please keep reading? :D_

**Rebecca: **_Aww, thanks! Um...you'll have to wait and find out! I'm happy you're reading! :D_

**Doodley doo da: **_Hello! *waves* By the way: awesome name! Aww, thank you! I know, same here. I don't like most of them because the fans usually get really annoying. I tried to steer clear of that. Well, I'm glad you're reading! :D_

**Skye The Wolf Sister: **_I read your fanfic and reviewed! Haha, yes, I saw you on fictionpress! Thanks so much! I know, I apologize for the suspense. I shall update soon, wolf sister! :D_

**Flik: **_You're alive! *parties* Yay for returning internet! Yes, Norry kissed your cheek! Oh...you two will have some action *wink wink* I PM'd you. Ooo! I'm so excited for the LOTR fic! I saw Return of the King on TV yesterday and started laughing whenever I saw Legolas. Well, update soon, please! :D_

**Sithlord8665: **_Hello! No, you are absolutely not forgiven. Just kidding! No worries! I'm glad you did review! Well, I hope you keep reading! :D_

**mistofan: **_I did have fun playing with the awesome camera, thanks for asking! Ah, thank you! I'm happy you're reading! :D_

**jump4joy13: **_Thanks, chap! I know, I know! I think I'll bring you in again, as a different character. Ah...I see. Yes, I have a very interesting husband. Oh, and I found this funny drawing of Capt. Jack Harkness and Capt. Jack Sparrow fighting over a jar of dirt. I'll text it to you! :D_

**LORI: **_Thank you! I had my awkward fun! I do need to get Flat Face...I just haven't figured out when the best time will be yet...Tori, well, I have something awesome planned for Tori! Thanks for reading! :D_

**blackinkwhitepaper:_ Eh, no problem! Yeah, it's a little hard to get rid of that Mary Sue-ness, but I'm working on it. Well, you shall see about the pregnancy...I'm glad you're reading! :D_**

_**Whew! Oh my goodness, guys! So many reviews! Thanks! I apologize for any confusion in this chapter. Let's continue, shall we?**_

The Flying Dutchman (Before the Endeavor)

"Ha! I got you!" Flik smiled as she grabbed Norry's sleeve. They had been playing a subtle game of tag. Tori had convinced Norry to let them outside, and now they were acting like children.

"Ah! Stay still, Felicity!" Norry called as he hurried after her. Flik laughed as he snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into him.

"Admiral Norrington!" Mercer called from the helm, watching the couple. Norry's smile was wiped from his face as he turned to see Mercer staring down at him.

"Yes, sir?"

"A word, please." Mercer glared, motioning for Norry to come. Norry sighed and let go of Flik.

"Would you care to explain yourself?" He said to Norry.

"Explain what, sir?"

"Why you're acting like children. Hardly behavior for an Admiral, don't you think?"

"Indeed. I'm sorry, sir."

"Good. Go put them away," Mercer said, nodding towards Tori and Flik.

"Sir?" Norry said to Mercer's back.

"You heard me." Mercer said, not turning around. Hanging his head, Norry stepped down from the helm and went over to the girls.

"What'd he say?" Flik asked, looping her arm through Norry's.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to remain in the cabin."

"Nooo! We just got outside!" Tori complained. "Please, we'll behave! Don't lock us up again! Nooooo!" She cried melodramatically. Norry sighed and led them to the cabin anyway.

"I will be back at nightfall." Norry whispered, mostly to Flik. Leaning down, he placed his lips on hers for a chaste kiss. He pulled away slowly and smiled quickly before turning on his heel and running topside. Flik was left standing there, bubbling with happiness.

"Flik, breathe." Tori said, placing a hand on the hyperventilating Flik's shoulder. Chuckling, Tori led her to the bed and sat down next to her.

"He kissed me! Did you see that! Norry kissed me!" Flik smiled, regaining control of her breathing. Tori laughed and smiled.

_Later that night_

A knock came to the door. Flik leapt up and answered it. She had been waiting for that knock for about half an hour now. Tori had fallen asleep. Beaming, Flik opened the door to reveal a nervous Norry.

"Good evening, Felicity." He smiled.

"Hi..."

Norry offered an arm and she willingly took it. He led her topside and they wandered around the now quiet deck.

"I apologize if I seem forward...But I must speak my mind." Norry started. Flik smiled, recognizing the lines from the first movie. "You have caught my attention, Felicity. You're like no other woman I've met." He continued.

"Really?" Flik asked with a big smile. He nodded, smiling as well. They both chuckled awkwardly until Flik left his arm and went to the railing. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

"It's so beautiful out here." She exhaled. "Except for the gross seaweed stuff everywhere." She said, removing her hand from the slimy railing. Norry came up beside her, placing a gentle hand on her hip. He turned her to face him.

"Is it alright if I kiss you?" He asked, implying something more passionate. Flik was speechless and just nodded her head excitedly. He bent down and placed his lips on hers. She smiled against his mouth and kissed him back. The kiss began to pick up passion as Norry slid his tongue into Flik's mouth, causing her to moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Norry gripped her waist and pulled her into him. They stayed like that for about 30 more seconds before they had to pull out to catch their breath.

"Oh...my...god..." Flik breathed, arms still around Norry's neck.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't control myself." Norry said, trying to pull away.

"It's ok." Flik said, giving him a reassuring peck on the lips.

"I don't want you going with Beckett." Norry said, looking into her eyes.

"Neither do I. Don't worry, we'll figure something out. In the meantime, would you care to show me your cabin?" Flik smiled seductively. Norry smiled and took her hand, leading her down below.

The Endeavor 

Jack and Maisie were led aboard the naval ship and into Beckett's office.

"Curious. Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack." Beckett said from across the room. "Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat the Flying Dutchman." He said as Jack and Maisie began rummaging through an array of boxes.

"And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we?" As soon as Beckett said that, Jack glanced at his "P" brand on his right wrist.

"It's not here, Jack." Beckett said, turning around.

"What? What isn't?" Maisie asked, stealing Jack's line.

"The heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the Dutchman, and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain." Beckett smirked.

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled." Jack said, strutting over to a painting of Beckett.

"By your death? And yet here you are with her." Beckett said.

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by." Jack said, staff now in hand.

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?" Beckett asked as Jack imitated the painting.

* * *

><p>The EITC guards climbed aboard the Pearl and took their positions.<p>

"My men are crew enough." Sao Feng said, approaching Mercer.

"Company ship, Company crew." Mercer smirked. Will took Erin's hand and went up to Sao Feng.

"You agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine." Will glared.

"And so it was." Sao Feng said, nodding to Tai Huang who punched Will in the stomach.

"Oi! Creepy Asian dude!" Erin yelled, marching towards Sao Feng before being dragged back with Will.

* * *

><p>"Perhaps you'll consider an alternative arrangement." Beckett said, pouring two glasses of scotch (<strong><em>at least I think it's scotch...). <em>**"One which requires absolutely nothing from you but information." He offered a glass to Jack. He eyed the Nine Pieces of Eight on Beckett's desk before taking the glass.

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt." Jack said, taking Beckett's glass out of his hand and giving it to Maisie. "In exchange for fair compensation?" He took the shot. "Square my debt with Jones...guarantee my freedom?"

"Of course." Beckett said, pouring more scotch. "It's just good business."

Maisie picked up a mini model of Beckett and eyed it.

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?" Jack asked, taking the mini model from Maisie.

"Everything." Beckett stepped in close. "Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the Nine Pieces of Eight?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there, dude. Take a step back, you're getting a bit too close." Maisie said, pushing Beckett back away from Jack. He looked at her oddly. Just then, there was a knocking on the door. Beckett left them to answer it.

"You have got to be kidding me." He sighed.

"Hey there, shorty!" A familiar voice said. Maisie turned around and spotted Tori walking through the door.

"TORI?"

"Mai!"

* * *

><p>Back on the Pearl, Erin and Will were strapped in chains and one of Sao Feng's men held a weird fork thingy at Will's neck. Sao Feng put a long-nailed hand on Mercer's shoulder.<p>

"Beckett agreed! The Black Pearl was to be mine!"

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship as can outrun the Dutchman, is he?" Mercer glared and Sao Feng released him.

"Shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, isn't it?" Barbossa said, stepping forward. "Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There is no honor to remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business." Sao Feng said.

"The losing side, you say?"

"They have the Dutchman. Now the Pearl! And what do the Brethren have?"

"We have...Calypso." Barbossa said. Sao Feng's eyes drifted over to Flat Face.

"Calypso!" Sao Feng laughed. "An old legend."

"No. The goddess herself, bound in human form. Imagine, all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Brethren Court. All the Court." Barbossa said, holding up Sao Feng's necklace.

* * *

><p>"You can keep Barbossa." Jack said, turning around and fanning himself with a random fan. "The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both. And Turner...Especially Turner." He put his hands on Beckett's desk. "The rest go with me aboard the Pearl and I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will <em>not<em> hand me or Maisie to Jones."

"Maisie?" Beckett asked.

"Hello!" Maisie waved from where she was standing with Tori.

"Bloody fair deal, don't you think?" Jack said, fanning himself again.

"And what becomes of Miss Swann?" Beckett asked. Jack ceased his fanning.

"What interest is she to you?" Jack asked.

"Ooo! Beckett's got a crush on Flat Face!" Maisie called. Beckett shot her a glare, a little bit of redness swelling in his cheeks. The girls giggled. Jack looked back at Maisie and gave her a wink.

* * *

><p>"What are you proposing, Captain?" Sao Feng asked, still eyeing Flat Face.<p>

"What be accepted, Cap'n?" Barbossa said, coming up beside him.

"The girl."

"What?" Flat Face gasped.

* * *

><p>"Jack, I've just recalled. I've got this wonderful compass, which points to whatever I want." Beckett said, standing up and crossing the room. "So for what do I need you?" He held out Jack's compass.<p>

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain." Will snapped.<p>

"Out of the question." Barbossa shook his head.

"It was not a question." Sao Feng added.

* * *

><p>"Points to the thing you want most, Bucket Head!" Maisie said, stealing Jack's line.<p>

"Aye, and that is not the Brethren Court, is it?" Jack said.

"Then what is, Jack?"

"Me! Dead."

* * *

><p>"Done." Flat Face said.<p>

"What? Not done." Will said.

"You got us into this mess. If this is what frees us, then done!" Flat Face retorted.

"Good point, Flat Face." Erin added.

* * *

><p>"Damn." Beckett muttered, tossing the compass to Jack.<p>

"Ooo, you swore!" Tori laughed. Beckett glared at her before catching the fan that Jack tossed to him.

"Although, if I kill you, then I can use the compass to find...Shipwreck Cove, is it, on my own." He ceased fanning himself and drew a pistol. "Cut out the middle man, as it were."

"No!" Maisie yelped, running over and standing in front of Jack. "You're gonna have to go through me, buddy!" Maisie said, bobbing her fists.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth, they're pirates." Will warned, trying to convince Flat Face to stay.<p>

"I have had more than enough experience dealing with _pirates!" _She shoved him away.

"Then, we have an accord?" Barbossa asked.

"Yep! She agreed. Bye bye, Flat Face!" Erin said.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, darling." Jack smiled, gently pushing Maisie out of the way and facing Beckett himself. "With me killed, you'd arrive at the Cove, find it a stronghold, nigh impregnable...able to withstand blockade for years." By this time, Jack and Beckett had switched places. "Then you'd be wishing: 'Oh, if only there was someone I had <em>not <em>killed inside, to ensure that the pirates then come outside." Jack smirked.

"And you can accomplish all this, can you?"

"You may kill him but you may never insult him. Who is he?" Maisie said, stealing Jack's line. Beckett looked confused.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said. Then, all of a sudden, a cannonball crashed through the wall, sending every to the ground. Jack grabbed Beckett's hand and shook it. "Done! Come on, luv!" Jack hurried to the door. He opened them, and when the guards ran at him, he slammed the doors in their faces. Outside, Jack and Maisie made their way calmly to the helm.

"Get up, shorty!" Tori ran to Beckett's side. "Sparrow's getting away, come on!" She hurried him out the door. Jogging up the stairs, they were confronted by Jack and Maisie tying a rope to the back of a cannon.

"You're mad." Beckett said after noticing the mini model of himself in the muzzle.

"Thank goodness for that. Because if we weren't, this'd probably never work." Jack fired the cannon, Tori and Beckett dodging it just in time.

"NYEAAAH!" Maisie screamed in midair.

"See ya, shorty!" Tori patted Beckett's head and leapt overboard, swimming towards the Pearl. She was helped aboard by Erin.

"Tori! What're you doing here?" Erin asked.

"I'll explain later. Look! There's Jack and Mai!" Tori pointed to the stern.

"And that was without even a single drop of rum." Jack stated proudly.

"But, we had a shot of scotch." Maisie added. Jack jumped down first and caught Maisie. Jack made his way to Will and Erin. Pintel and Ragetti seized them.

"Send this pestilent, traitorous, cowhearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig." Jack ordered.

**_Ok! I must stop there! I apologize for the length and possible confusion! I know the part where Tori ends up on the Endeavor is a little confusing, but you'll know what happened in the next chapter, ok? Whew! Well, feel free to PM me!_**

**Please Review!~**


	28. Genius Plan, Shorty, and Overboard

**_Hello all! Sorry for the long update! I am in mourning. My fish of two years, Bubbles, just died. :'( My poor fishie! Well...anyway..._**

**Sesshomarus 1 heart stealler: **_Hello! *waves* Of course not! There's a lot more! I'm glad you like it! :D_

**Mrs. Sparrow: **_Hello! *waves* Thank you! Yeah, my relationship with Jack's calmed down a bit after knowing him a while...Hahaha! It's all good! I'm obsessed too! Hyperly so! (I have dreams of him too...lol)__1. You'll have to wait and see! 2. Um...maybe. I haven't gotten that far yet. 3. No. Tori has something else...Well, I read and reviewed your story! I really liked it too! Can't wait for more! :D_

**wizardingpotato: **_You're alive! Yay! Thank you! I love suspense. But not too much...Lol. We NEED to have our POTC party! I'm begging you! *gets down on knees and begs* :D_

**(Nameless Person): **_Ok, so your name doesn't show, but hello! Thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x:**_ Omg, I laugh/cry so hard during this part in the bloopers. Especially because they have better throwing skills than me. And you see Beckett smile and laugh! Heeee! You better update your story! It's a good one and I expect to see more of it! *dramatic one-eye twitch* :D_

**mistofan:**_ Wooo! Glad you liked it! :D_

**Skye The Wolf Sister: **_Hehe...Flik and Norry...Oh yeah, that line. I got that from one of my friends. She calls my other friend (Carly. I've mentioned her before in the story) shorty all the time and I thought it was funny so ta da! I know. Will is stupid sometimes. Or just confused. Confused Orlando. I shall update soon, wolf sister!_

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight: **_Well, all your questions about Flik shall be answered in this chapter!_

**MizzTroublezxx:**_ I have no idea what it was a shot of. I obviously don't drink alcohol. Hm...I'll have to find out what it really was...I shall update soon! :D_

**InheriGirl: **_Breathe...breathe! Huzzah! You finished it! *throws party* Yes, he dies. I cried in the theatre the first time I saw it. Yeah...bad idea spending one day with Flat Face. Congrats on finishing the movie! :D_

**Gabby: **_I should. But I'm also busy writing 2 fanfictions, 1 fictionpress, instructing archery, taking my final sailing exam, watching Royal Pains and Covert Affairs...whew! Yes...And my room is on the first floor looking out directly to the pool. Hehe. *high fives* :D_

**Flik: **_I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm still awaiting that PM, by the way...But! Tori gets something else...I actually told Erin (yes, Erin is a real person!) about all the reviews I got from when they first kissed/started being a cute couple and she was like: "OMG! I have fans! Yay! I feel loved!" Can't wait for you to update! Will you be updating soon? PLEASEEE! I'M BEGGING YOU! *gets down and wraps arms around your legs so you can't walk away and begs melodramatically* Update soon! :D_

**Sithlord8665: **_Yes, you have been forgiven! Hahaha! Confused old Barbossa! Yes, you will see what happens with Maisie! :D_

**EthanPrime21:**_ Yes, you need a psychic vision. I love the one with the horses! Shawn's on the horse and it starts to walk away! Hahah! Classic! :D_

**LORI: **_Haha! Thank you! Yes, Beckett is a shorty...Lol! Tori. Hm...You'll have to wait and see what Tori's getting! :D_

**Isabella94: **_Well yay! I love making people laugh! It's my goal! MWUAHAHAHA! Sorry, random spazz. I hope you keep reading! :D_

_**WHEW! So many reviews! I love it! Also, I have over 200 reviews! Thank you guys so much! *big hugs to all of you!* Now, to answer your questions: 1. Keep reading and you'll see what happened to Flik 2. Keep reading and you'll see what's going to happen with Tori 3. Keep reading and you'll see what happens to Maisie. All in all: KEEP READING! :D**_

_**~Please Review!~**_

The Flying Dutchman

"You look perfect." Norry answered Flik as she got dressed. She smiled and flattened her skirt once again.

"I don't want to leave, James." Flik said, walking over to the bed and sitting next to Norry.

"I know you don't. And I don't want you to either." He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Hey lovebirds!" Tori called through the door. "I'm a genius! I've figured out a way for Flik to stay aboard!"

"Really?" Flik stood up and opened the door for Tori.

"Yep!" Tori strode in, completely oblivious to the fact that Norry was only wearing pants. "Wanna hear?"

"Yes." Norry said.

"Ok: Once we get close to the Endeavor, we'll lower a rowboat and row over. Now, Flik, you and I'll get in the boat with an EITC guard dude who's on our side. He'll row us over and the guard and I'll climb aboard the Endeavor. You'll stay in the rowboat and change into the EITC uniform and row back to the Dutchman. Ta-da!" Tori explained.

"That might actually work," Norry said.

"Yeah, but Tori, why don't you want to stay here?" Flik asked.

"I dunno. I kinda wanna meet Jack. And I can't deal with you guys always...what do you call it?"

"Snogging."

"Yeah, that. Besides, no one's fun to pick on here." Tori shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Flik asked.

"Positive. I'll be fine! You stay here with your Prince Charming while I go find Jack and possibly Maisie. You know how obsessed she is with him." Just then, a knock came at the door.

"Admiral Norrington, sir! Mr. Mercer would like a word with you!" A guard called through the door.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Norry called back and began searching for his shirt. Flik had probably tossed it into some random corner of the cabin last night. Once found, Norry was dressed and wigged and out the door in a flash. The girls waited there for a few minutes before Norry came rushing in.

"Let's go." He ordered, holding the door open for the girls. They hurried topside and made their way to the railing above the longboat. They climbed down into the boat. Flik nearly jumped when she saw the guard. He looked just like her. A manly version of her, but he had the brown hair and hazel eyes. Once they were far enough away from the Dutchman, Tori decided to strike up a conversation.

"So..." She said, nodding to the guard.

"Adam." He answered.

"Adam. So, Adam, do you know the plan?" She asked. He nodded and continued rowing.

"Admiral Norrington said these should fit you." He said, bending down and picking up a folded uniform. He handed it to Flik.

"Thanks..." She eyed the uniform. "Hey, do I get to wear a hat?" She asked excitedly. He nodded and continued rowing. They finally made it to the Endeavor. Tori gave Flik a big hug before climbing up. The guard nodded and climbed up after Tori. Flik grabbed the oars and began rowing away from the Endeavor. Once she was more or less out of sight, she changed into the uniform. Tying her hair in a low ponytail, she placed the had on her head and continued to the Dutchman. She reached it and climbed aboard. _Thank God..._She thought, seeing that Mercer was distracted. She hurried down below to Norry's cabin and knocked on the door. He opened it and smiled. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her inside.

"I got the uniform on...but I might need some help getting it off," Flik smiled and Norry kissed her, leading her towards the bed.

The Endeavor

Adam wandered off to help some of the other EITC guards and Tori made her way to Beckett's cabin. She peered through the double glass doors before knocking on them. Beckett answered.

"You have got to be kidding me." He sighed.

"Hey there, shorty!" Tori smiled.

"TORI?" Maisie turned around from where she was standing with Jack.

"Mai!" Tori waved.

* * *

><p><span>The Black Pearl<span>

"And that was without even a single drop of rum." Jack stated proudly.

"But, we had a shot of scotch." Maisie added. Jack jumped down first and caught Maisie. Jack made his way to Will and Erin. Pintel and Ragetti seized them.

"Send this pestilent, traitorous, cowhearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig." Jack ordered. Pintel and Ragetti began to drag Erin and Will to the brig. Erin looked at Maisie with sorry eyes. Those big, sorry eyes.

"Jack!" She couldn't take it. "Don't send Erin to the brig! Please?

"I'm sorry, luv, but she mutinied as much as the whelp." Jack said, strutting over to the helm.

"Jack..." Maisie put on the puppy-dog face. Jack closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No-no! I'm not going to give into that adorable face, luv. I simply will not."

Maisie huffed and crossed her arms. She went over to Tori and they linked arms.

"Fine!" She stuck out her tongue and the girls went down to catch up.

The Flying Dutchman

"That's it, sir. Sao Feng's ship." One of the EITC soldiers said, handing the telescope to Norry. He put it to his right eye and examined the ship for a minute.

"Let her out into a broad reach. Try and come up on their starboard quarter if they haven't spotted us." Norry ordered. Soon enough, the two ships were next to each other and cannons were firing. Flik came out of the cabin wearing the uniform, but she left her shirt untucked and hair down. She looked around for Norry and spotted him on Sao Feng's ship. Looking around, she saw the gangplank that connected to the two ships. She scurried across it.

"James!" She heard Flat Face call.

"Thank God you're alive." Norry said, smiling. He didn't hug her, though. "You father'll be overjoyed to know you're safe."

"My father's dead."

"No, that can't be true. He returned to England."

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that?"

"Who among you do you name as captain?" Jones asked the terrified crew.

"Captain! Her!" Tai Huang pointed to Flat Face.

"Captain?" Jones stepped forward.

"Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig. The captain shall have a spare cabin." Norry said. Flik came up beside him and looped her arm through his.

"Thank you, sir. But I prefer to remain with my crew."

"Yeah, you do that Fish Lips." Flik mumbled.

"Elizabeth." Norry stopped her. "I swear...I did not know."

"Know what? Which side you chose?" Flat Face stepped back into the protection of her crew. "Well, now you do."

Norry stood, shocked and confused.

"C'mon, James. Let's go." Flik began to lead him back towards the gangplank, and he followed.

* * *

><p><span>The Black Pearl<span>

Jack and Maisie were snuggled up in bed when they heard a large crash and Erin yelp. They both sighed and sat up. They got out of bed and silently made their way to the bowsprit.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected." Jack said, sitting casually on the head rig. Erin and Will looked up. Will raised his knife and Erin hid behind him.

"William," Jack stood up. "Do you notice anything? Rather...do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?"

"You haven't raised an alarm." Will said.

"Odd, isn't it? Not as odd as this?" Jack said, motioning towards the dead guy strapped to a barrel. Maisie sighed and decided to go back to bed. She opened the cabin doors and lay on the bed. It was still warm and Jack's familiar musk and rum scent floated up to her nose. All of a sudden, she heard a splash.

"Shit!" She leapt up, remembering that Jack pushes Will overboard. She ran to the bowsprit. Erin and Will were treading water.

"JACK!" She screeched. Jack pushed the barrel overboard.

"Mai!" Erin called from the water.

"Erin! Hold on, I'll save you!" Maisie went to go find a spare line.

"My regards to Davy Jones!" Jack called and he hurried after Maisie. "Whup! No-no, luv!" He caught her from behind.

"Let go! I'm trying to save Erin! How could you do that? How could you?" Maisie squirmed in his grasp.

"I know you're angry..."

"Of course I'm angry! You pushed my best friend overboard!" Maisie screamed.

"Actually, I didn't. She jumped in after him screaming 'Orlando! Wait for me!'" Jack said, impersonating Erin.

"She did?" Maisie stopped writhing.

"Mmhm." Jack nodded. Maisie drooped her head.

"C'mon, luv. Let's go to bed." Jack said, wrapping and arm around her shoulders.

"What'd I miss?" Tori asked, running topside.

"Nothing..." Maisie mumbled.

"Oh. Ok then. Night!" Tori ran back down below. Jack opened the doors of the cabin and led Maisie over to the bed. She plopped down and Jack crawled in next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Within 30 seconds, they were both asleep.

**_Alrighty then! There we are! Please don't hesitate to PM me with questions or if you just want to talk! Thanks again for my 200+ reviews! Also, who thinks I should continue with my Meeting His Match story? Anyone like it? I have a few ideas in mind..._**

**~Please Review!~**


	29. Choosing Sides, Shipwrecks, and Baths

**_Hello, hello once again! How are you all? Good? Good! Let's continue, shall we?_**

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight:**_ Um...you'll see! :D_

**jump4joy13: **_Haha yes, poor Erin! I know! I'll have to make her mention her deprivation of anime! I know I know! Sorry! Geez! Lol :D_

**InheriGirl:**i Yay! Can't wait to read it! Glad you liked it! :D

**mistofan:**_ Oh, thank you! You're too kind! I'm so happy you're enjoying it! :D_

**Isabella94: **_Well, wait no more! Here comes...more! (I obviously suck at rhyming!) Lol :D_

**EthanPrime21: **_Ooh, yeah. About that. I've been asked to try something a little darker, and voilà! We are doing that...thing with Tori! Haha! Nice! :D_

**Flik: **_Yay! Yes, Norry action! I would dress up too! Actually, Jack didn't push her in...o_O Tori gets something else! Well, can't wait for you to update! Yay! I'm so excited for LOTR! :D_

**MizzTroublezxx: **_Ah yes, Harry Potter. I have friends who are huge HP fans and their already crying. I'm glad I brightened your day! :D_

**Sithlord8665: **_Yay! I'm happy when people are happy! :D_

**Mrs. Sparrow: **_Yes! I'm thinking of continuing onto OST... :D_

**Skye The Wolf Sister: **_Yes, the puppy dog face! Ok, I'll keep working on it! Haha! Can't wait for more, wolf sister! :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: **_Hahaha! It does. I'm SO busy, it's ridiculous! Oh, eew! I hate that part, it's so gross! I wonder if Johnny Depp thought of that! Lol :D_

_**Yay! I'm really hyper today! Heeeee! *runs around in cape* Now! I have something rather important to tell you: EthanPrime21 and I are currently co-writing a PSYCH fanfiction. It's called: Room For Three More? It has Tori, Erin and I, so if you'll check that out, that'd be great! (Reminder, we just started it!) Thanks guys!**_

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~**

The Black Pearl

"I don't have the face for tentacles..." Jack said, stroking his beard. "Oh!" He bent over and pulled out his compass, handing it to Will.

"What's this for?" Will asked eyeing it.

"Think like me. It'll come to you." Jack said, stepping closer and breathing in his face. Will recoiled and stumbled backwards, toppling over into the water below.

"Orlando! JACK SPARROW!" Erin screamed. Jack flinched.

"Erin!" Will called from the water. Erin was torn: go with Will or punch Jack in the face.

"Sorry, luv." Jack smiled. Erin finally decided and leapt over the rail screaming.

"Orlando! Wait for meee!" Erin crashed into the water. "Crap! It's freezing!"

Suddenly, they heard Maisie scream.

"JACK!" She screeched. Jack pushed the barrel overboard.

"Mai!" Erin called from the water.

"Erin! Hold on, I'll save you!" Maisie went to go find a spare line.

"My regards to Davy Jones!" Jack called and he hurried after Maisie.

"Come on, Erin!" Will said, paddling over to the barrel.

"Eew...dead guy." Erin held onto Will instead.

"I hate him." Will spat as the Pearl drifted away.

"Me too. Orlando! I'm cold!" Erin complained. Will sighed. They floated all through the night until the next morning when the Endeavor sailed up to them.

The Endeavor

"Man overboard!" They heard the crew shout and cast a line. Will grabbed onto it and wrapped his arm around Erin as they were hauled aboard.

"Ah, Mr. Turner." Beckett said, stepping forward. "What a pleasant surprise." He motioned for them to follow and he led them into his office.

The Flying Dutchman

Flik and Norry were snuggled up in bed, talking.

"You know, I honestly feel kinda bad for Fish Lips." Flik said, resting her head on Norry's bare chest.

"Who?"

"I mean Elizabeth." Flik quickly corrected.

"Oh. Yes, well she chose her own destiny." Norry sighed.

"Destiny?"

"Piracy...and the consequences that come with it."

"James, do you ever miss being a pirate? Honestly." Flik asked, leaning up to look into his blue eyes.

"I was never a pirate." Norry stated, a little uncertain.

"Yes, you were." Flik said. Norry sighed, knowing better than to fight with her.

"A little." He muttered under his breath.

"Hm...We should set free Fish Lips." Flik said out of the blue, hopping out of bed and finding her clothes. They hurried down below to the brig. Rummaging through his keys, Norry found the correct one and put it in the lock.

"Come with me." Norry said to Flat Face, who was staring angrily at him amidst her crew.

"Hurry up, Fish Lips!" Flik said. Flat Face nodded to Tai Huang and the crew hurried out.

"What are you doing?" Flat Face asked Norry on her way out.

"Choosing a side." Norry said. They made their way to the stern of the ship. Crew members took hold of the lines and crawled across them to Sao Feng's ship.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them." Norry warned Flat Face.

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness." Flaf Face glared.

"For what? What did James ever do to you?" Flik glared back.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death." Norry said.

"See!" Flik added.

"But that does not absolve me of my other sins." Norry said sadly.

"Come with us." Flat Face said. Norry looked up. "James, come with me."

"Yeah, let's go! I'm tired of this seaweed ship!" Flik said.

"Who goes there?" Bootstrap called from the deck above them. Norry drew his sword and held out a protective arm in front of Flik.

"Go. Both of you. I will follow." Norry said.

"You're lying." Flat Face glared.

"Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth. But never joined." Norry hugged Flat Face instead of kissing her. "Go! Now!"

Flat Face climbed up on the railing and took hold of the line. Flik tugged on Norry's sleeve.

"James..." She hid behind him when Bootstrap approached.

"Back to your station, sailor." Norry ordered, sword in hand.

"No one leaves the ship." Bootstrap said.

"Stand down. That's an order."

"That's an order," Bootstrap repeated. "Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship..." He began chanting.

"Steady, man!"

"Part of the crew, part of the ship! All hands! Prisoner escape!" Bootstrap yelled.

"Belay that!" Norry shouted, drawing his pistol.

"James!" Flik tugged on his sleeve. "We should go! Now or never!"

"Felicity, I can't..." He turned back to Bootstrap, torn.

"Yes you can! Now, come on! Let's go!" Flik grabbed his arm and dragged him to the railing. Norry decided and raised his pistol, shooting down the lines.

"No!" Flik ran her fingers through her hair. That was their escape plan.

"Take my hand, Felicity." Norry said. She did so and he climbed up on the railing. All of a sudden, they jumped and landed in the water below.

The Black Pearl

Shipwreck Island lay on their port beam. The crew looked up, amazed.

"Look alive and keep a weather eye!" Gibbs called. "Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck cove and the town of Shipwreck!" He warned.

"You heard him! Step lively!" Pintel yelled. Jack had an arm around Maisie and was cooing in her ear.

"You know," Jack straightened up when Gibbs came up to them. "For all that pirates are clever clogs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things."

"Aye." Gibbs nodded.

"I once sailed with a geezer who lost both his arms and part of his eye."

"Aww! That's awful." Maisie said.

"What'd you call him?" Gibbs asked casually.

"Larry...C'mon, Mai." Jack said, pulling Maisie up the stairs with him. Tori poked her head out from down below.

"Everyone! I made breakfast!" She called. Suddenly, the crew was hurrying towards her. Jack didn't notice, he was busy watching Barbossa and Tia Dalma on the foredeck. All of a sudden, Pintel and Ragetti were leading her down below.

"Jack..." Maisie said, leaning into him.

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry. Let's go see what Tori made." She tugged on his sleeve.

"You run along, dear. Bring me a cream puff or something." Jack kept his eyes on Barbossa.

"Alright. Love you!" Maisie leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before running down below.

The Endeavor

"Um...sure." Erin said when Beckett offered her tea. There was a familiar _thud...thud..._ and Davy Jones stepped in.

"I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup." He spat.

"Apparently you can." Beckett retorted. "I believe you know each other." He motioned to Erin and Will.

"Ah, come to join my crew again, Master Turner?" Jones said.

"Not yours. His." Will nodded to Beckett.

"Wha!" Erin choked on her tea.

"Jack Sparrow sends his regards." Will added.

"Sparrow?" Jones asked.

"You didn't tell him?" Will asked Beckett. "We rescued Jack and Maisie from the Locker along with the Black Pearl." He said casually.

"What else have you not told me?" Jones glared at Beckett.

"There is an issue...far more troublesome." Beckett stood up and wandered towards the big globe thingy in his office. "I believe you're familiar with a person called Calypso."

"Not a person. A heathen god. One who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash." Jones said, as though he were quoting the insults. "The world is well rid of her."

"Not quite so well, actually." Will said from the table, taking a sip of tea. "Mm. The Brethren Court intends to release her."

"No! They cannot! The First Court promised to imprison her forever. That was our agreement!" Jones said.

"Your agreement?" Beckett asked. He caught Jones off-guard.

"I showed them how to bind her. She could not be trusted. I...She gave me no choice. We must act before they release her." Jones said.

"You loved her." Will said, analyzing Jones's attitude. "She's the one. And then you betrayed her."

"_She_ pretended to love me. _She _betrayed me!" Jones spat, coming uncomfortably close to Erin.

"And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart, I wonder." Will said, standing up. Jones slapped the teacup and saucer out of his hand. It splattered on Erin and crashed to pieces on the ground.

"Hey! Watch it, tentacle beard!" Erin said, wiping her shirt off with a napkin.

"Do not test me." Jones threatened.

"I hadn't finished that." Will said. They stared each other down. "You will free my father." Will walked over to Beckett. "And you will guarantee Erin and Elizabeth's safety, along with my own." Will said.

"Your terms are steep, Mr. Turner. We will expect fair value in return." Beckett said.

"There is only one price I will accept: Calypso. Murdered." Jones glared.

"Calypso's aboard the Black Pearl. Jack has sailed the Black Pearl to Shipwreck Cove." Will said. Erin couldn't help but silently laugh. Will sounded as though he were in a trance and was reciting sentences written by a five-year old.

"And with you no longer aboard her," Beckett saidbefore Erin interrupted him.

"That's what she said..." Erin muttered under her breath.

"How do you propose to lead us there?" Beckett continued, oblivious. Will leaned down and played with one of the instruments on the globe. He pulled out Jack's compass.

"What is it you want most?" He asked, smirking.

"I want my anime and manga!" Erin called from the table. They all looked at her oddly.

Shipwreck Cove (A/N: I've added my own little part!)

The complex was enormous; at least a hundred ships piled atop each other.

"Look at them all!" Pintel pointed out.

"There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime." Barbossa said.

"And I owe them all money." Jack said, stepping forward. As soon as they docked, Jack leapt off the gangplank and hurried off, leaving Maisie behind.

"What the?" She said, waving her hands.

"Jerk!" Tori called after him. "C'mon." Tori offered her arm and the two girls followed Barbossa. Each crew member was assigned a cabin and 4 bunk mates. Tori got her own cabin and Maisie shared one with Jack. However, Maisie was completely lost and began wandering around the complex.

"Mai, darling! There you are!" Jack said, coming up behind her. She jumped and yelped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I have been looking for you everywhere!"

"Yeah, about that." Maisie turned around. "Why'd you run off?"

"Because I have a surprise for you." Jack smiled.

"Oh?" Maisie smiled. He took her hand and lead her to his cabin. Jack smiled and opened the door to their little room. Maisie stepped in and looked around. Suddenly, a familiar smell wafted up to her nose.

"Jack…Is that? Is that lavender and roses I smell?" She asked, following the scent. Her nose led her to a dressing curtain. Peering around it, she spotted a big metal tub. Its hot water was steaming and rose petals floated on the surface. A long, blue robe hung off the corner of the dressing curtain.

"What the?" She said, trailing her finger across the rim.

"Thought you might like it." Jack said, coming up behind her. "You women seem to like bathing a lot."

"Well yeah, it's relaxing. Jack, you really shouldn't have." Maisie said, leaning over and taking big lungful of the pleasant smell and turning to stroke the pretty blue robe. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around her, turning her to face him. He began casually undoing her buttons one by one.

"Now," He said, pushing the coat off her shoulders and moving down to undo her belts. "You get in and take a nice, long, relaxing bath while I take a well-needed nap." He put a hand under her thigh and lifted her leg, tugging off her boots.

"You sure you don't want to join?" Maisie asked, keeping her leg around his waist. He smiled and planted a soft kiss on her neck.

"I'm sure. As much as I love you, dearie, I really need this nap." Jack sighed. Maisie pulled back to look in his eyes and sure enough, they looked droopy.

"Ok." She smiled. Lowering her leg, she pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the side. She wandered to the other side of the tub and tugged off her pants.

"I'm liking the show, Mai!" Jack said, watching her. Putting her right foot in first to test the temperature, Maisie slowly lowered herself into the hot water.

"Ahhh." She sighed, resting her head against the rim, her hair cascading down into the water. Jack swaggered over, placed his hands on her shoulders and began giving her a massage.

"Mmm…" Maisie's eyes closed. Jack leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you," He whispered and straightened, strutting over to the bed. He yawned and collapsed onto it. Within the minute, Maisie heard soft snores from him. Smiling, she dipped her head under the water.

**_Ok! Leaving it off there! Some nice fluff at the end...Yay! Norry's alive! As I mentioned earlier, _EthanPrime21_ and I are writing a fanfiction together, so check it out: _Room for Three More? by Ethan Prime 21. Thanks guys! :D**

**~_PLEASE REVIEW!~_**


	30. Courts, Kings, and Like Father Like Son

**_Hello guys! So, so sorry I haven't updated sooner! I've been sooo busy with my filmmaking class! Today, we were rotoscoping and it's like meh...sooo tedious! It's one frame at a time! MEH! Anyway, let's get back to the story! And everyone gets double smiley faces!_**

**yvje94: **_Hello! Yes, Erin is dying for her anime! Haha! You never know...Lol! Um...I might go onto OST, I don't know yet. I'm leaning towards yes, though. I have a couple of ideas in mind. :D :D_

**Cap'n Jade Sparrow: **_Hello! *waves* Awesome name! *gasps* How can you not like Norry? You should be ashamed! He's so...fuzzy in DMC! Anyway, I cried too... :D :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: **_Hahaha! Yes! I LOVE that part! He's actually quite funny, and apparently the guy who plays Sao Feng is a total goofball and is always hugging people! :D :D_

**jump4joy13: **_Neeeee! *blushes and hides* Yes, I know! Erin reads it too, you know! :D :D_

**InheriGirl: **_EEEEEP! I'M SO HAPPY YOU REVIEWED! (Ok, I'm done copying you now!) I'm so glad! Every time I see Will, I think of you and Erin! :D :D_

**Little Child of the West Wind: **_Oooh yay! I'll keep it coming as much as I can! :D_

**LORI:**_ Yesh! I lurve romance! But not too mushy...Of course I didn't kill Norry! Yeah, no problem! I know exactly how you readers feel! I sit in front of the computer and keep refreshing until my favorite story updates! If it doesn't update in like 2 days, I go into a feral state and start running around like a maniac (not really). :D :D_

**Gabby: **_I know! I was so tired after writing that chapter! Whew! I know! HE LIVES! *dramatic music and lighting* Um...I might with my friends. Everyone I know is obsessed with Harry Potter (except Erin) so I know they'll drag me along. It's only fair...I've forced them to see POTC over and over again. :D :D_

**mistofan: **_Yay! I'm glad you liked it! :D :D_

**Sithlord8665:**_ Yep! I can't wait either! :D :D_

**Flik: **_Eh...you were the better man for a moment, I guess. Oh well! You'll get back at her later! Heeeheee! I'm not telling you! You must read to find out! No! It's not McBeardy! That's disgusting! What's with you people? Someone else suggested Gibbs! Blegh! Oh, and I'm so happy you updated! :D :D_

**Isabella94: **_Yay! I feel warm and fuzzy inside now! :D :D_

**EthanPrime21: **_Hooray! Heeheee! I have started chapter 2, but haven't finished it. I'll send you what I have so far. Sorry, I've been so busy! Yeah, I'll just PM you. :D :D_

_**Whew! There we go! So, you guys wanna hear something totally awesome? I called Erin the other day, and we both pulled up our fanfictions and read this story aloud to each other! It was so cool to hear it come to life! (And hearing Erin's lines from Erin herself!) I think we'll do it more often! Anyway, to the story:**_

Shipwreck Cove: Jack's Cabin

Maisie stepped out of the bath and dried off. She slipped on the blue robe and went to lay down next to Jack. He felt the movement and smiled, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Get up you two! Meeting's in half an hour!" They heard Barbossa call through the door.

"Go away, Hat Man!" Maisie called back, not opening her eyes. He grumbled and went to the next cabin. She felt Jack let go of her and turn around, groaning. Sighing, Maisie sat up. "C'mon." She slapped his arm playfully and he sat up next to her. Maisie got off the comfortable bed and went over to get dressed. She pulled on a clean white shirt and some black breeches. She buttoned up her waistcoat halfway and went for her coat when Jack stopped her. She looked up at him. He was smiling and holding something behind his back.

"What?" Maisie smiled. He smirked and motioned for her to turn around. She did so, and he wrapped a blue sash around her waist.

"I got this for you," He whispered in her ear as he tied it.

"Aww, thank you, Jack!" Maisie turned around and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Why are you getting me all these things?"

"Because I love you. And I want to spoil you." He kissed her cheek. She smiled and buckled her belts. Grabbing their coats and hats, Maisie took Jack's hand and they made their way down to the courtroom.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Barbossa slammed the chained cannonball on the long table.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the Fourth Brethren Court." Barbossa said. Jack and Maisie played with the swords on the globe. All the Pirate Lords took their seats.

"To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your Pieces of Eight, my fellow cap'ns. Ragetti went around with a plate and collected all of their little trinkets.

"Those aren't Pieces of Eight." Pintel said. "They're just pieces of junk."

"Aye, the original plan was to use Nine Pieces of Eight to bind Calypso, but when the First Court met, the Brethren were to a one skint broke." Gibbs explained.

"So change the name." Maisie said, stepping in and stealing Pintel's line.

"What, to 'Nine Pieces of Whatever We Happened to Have in Our Pockets at the Time?' Oh yes, that sound's very piratey." Gibbs said, rolling his eyes.

"Master Ragetti, if you will." Barbossa said, holding out his hand.

"I-I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me." Ragetti said.

"Aye, you have. But now I need it back." Barbossa gave Ragetti the 'Gibbs' slap and his wooden eye popped out.

"Sparrow!" Vallanueva (is that his name?) called from his end of the table. Jack raised his hand and touched the coin on his bandana before quickly pulling it away.

"Might I point out that we are still short one Pirate Lord, and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us." Jack smiled, stepping forward.

"Sao Feng is dead." A familiar voice said. They all turned to see Flat Face, Flik and Norry step forward. "He fell to the Flying Dutchman."

"He made you captain? They're just giving away the bloody title now." Jack said. Vallanueva shouted something in Spanish while the rest of the pirates yelled as well.

"Listen. Listen to me." Flat Face said.

"EVERYBODY SHUT IT!" Flik screamed. Everyone was silent.

"Flik!" Maisie yelped, running over and giving her a huge hug. "Norry!" She turned to Norry and hugged him as well. "My fail pirate didn't die!" She mumbled into his jacket. Flik gave her a little glare. "Oh...I see...You and Norry! Aw! You guys are so cute!" Maisie released the shocked Norry and beamed.

"Our location has been betrayed." Flat Face said. "Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett. They're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" Jocard said.

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa reassured. Flat Face looked around.

"Where's Will?"

"Yeah, and Erin?" Flik added.

"Not among us." Jack stated casually.

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa said.

"We fight!" Tori stepped forward, stealing Flat Face's line. She had an idea in mind. Everyone laughed.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well-supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." Mistress Ching said, standing up.

"There be a third course." Barbossa said. "In another age, at this very spot, the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones...That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to Beckett and his ilk! Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true!" Barbossa explained. "Gentlemen, ladies...We must free Calypso."

There was an awkward silence until everyone began clamoring.

"Shoot him!" Vallanueva said.

"Cut out his tongue!" Jocard added.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue. And trim that scraggly beard." Jack suggested, making Maisie giggle.

"Sao Feng would've agreed with Barbossa." Tai Huang said.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now." Jocard retorted.

"It is unlikely her mood's improved." Chevalle said.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng." Vallanueva said, drawing his pistol. "We release Calypso."

"You threaten me?" Chevalle stepped closer.

"I silence you!" Vallanueva raised his gun but Chevalle punched him in the nose, causing him to fire at the ceiling. Then, all hell broke loose.

"This is madness." Flat Face said.

"This is politics." Tori said, stealing Jack's line.

"Meanwhile, our enemies are bearing down upon us." Flat Face continued.

"If they not be here already." Barbossa said dramatically. Maisie yelped and hid behind Jack, dodging a flying bottle. Finally, Barbossa stepped up on the table and fired his gun.

"It was the First Court what imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set her free. And in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Whose boons? Your boons?" Jack said looking at the chained cannonballs hanging between Barbossa's leg and Maisie laughed a little. "Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak says I."

"If you have a better alternative, please, share." Barbossa said, stepping down from the table. Jack thought for a moment.

"Cuttlefish...Eh? Let us not, dear friends, forget our...dear friends the cuttlefish. Flipping glorious little sausages. Pen them up together, and they will devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or...or fish nature. So, yes," Jack placed his hands on Mistress Ching's shoulders, "We could hole up here well-provisioned and well-armed and half of us would be dead within the month. Which seems quite grim to me any way you slice it. Or..." Jack continued, running into a big guy. "As my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we, in fact, pretend that she's anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. _Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio. _We are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth...Miss Tori Spencer. We must fight." Jack said, concluding his speech. Maisie silently clapped and gave him a thumb's up.

"You've always run away from a fight!" Barbossa said.

"Have not!" Jack defended.

"You have so!"

"Have not!" They bickered for a bit.

"You have so, and you know it!"

"Have not. Slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now, that is what we all must do: We must fight...to run away!" Jack said.

"Aye!" Maisie called. Everyone followed with 'ayes.'

"As per the code," Barbossa said. "An act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King."

"You made that up!" Jack said.

"Did I, now? I call on Cap'n Teague: Keeper of the Code." Barbossa said. Jack immediately froze. Maisie made her way to him.

"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the Code! Who cares a-" The assistant said before getting shot. Teague stood on the balcony and blew the smoke from his pistol.

"Code is the law." He stated in his deep voice. He made his way to the table, stopping behind Jack. "You're in my way, boy."

Jack took Maisie's hand and inched away. Teague approached the table and waved for two old men to carry in the Code. He whistled and the famous prison doggie ran forward.

"Doggie!" Maisie was so happy. She thanked the spirit of Tom Hanks for saving it.

"Sea turtles, luv." Teague winked at her. He put the key in the lock, turned it and opened the massive book. He scanned through the pages. "Ah...Barbossa is right."

"Hang on a minute." Jack said, leaning over and reading it. "...'Parley with shared adversaries...' Fancy that." Jack said, tapping the page.

"There has not been a king since the First Court. And that is not likely to change." Chevalle stated.

"No likely." Teague muttered, walking towards his chair and picking up his guitar.

"Why not?" Flik asked, stealing Flat Face's line.

"See, the Pirate King is elected by popular vote." Gibbs explained.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Barbossa concluded.

"I call for a vote!" Jack smiled.

"I vote for Ammand, the corsair!"

"Capitaine Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman."

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee."

"Mistress Ching!"

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Tori Spencer!" Tori shouted before Flat Face could. Her plan was working.

"Barbossa."

"Vallanueva!"

"Tori Spencer." Jack said.

"Yesss!" Tori hissed happily, shaking her fist. All of the Pirate Lords began yelling at Jack.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the Code, then?" Jack asked. Teauge broke one of his strings and looked up. Everyone was quiet.

"Very well." Mistress Ching said. "What say you, Tori Spencer, King of the Brethren Court?"

"Get every boat ready. Tomorrow morning, ah!" Tori spazzed. Her hand flew up to her temple. Maisie and Flik sighed, knowing exactly what this was. Tori's little 'psychic' moment. "I see rain! And ships! Lot's of ships! But ours are cooler! Then there's bang, shoosh, burrreugh! Aaaah! Clang!" Tori went through a little fight scene by herself. "Then! I see an epic win! We are victorious!" Everyone looked at her, confused. "Ok, so pretty much, we'll kick ass tomorrow." She shrugged. Everyone cheered and cleared out. Jack and Maisie turned to face Teague.

"What?" Jack asked. "You've seen it all, done it all. You survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive."

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie." Teauge put his guitar down. "The trick is living with yourself...forever."

"How's mum?" Jack asked. Teauge raised a shrunken head. Maisie yelped and hid behind Jack. "She looks great!"

Teague nodded and handed it to Jack. "And who might you be, girly?" He asked, looking around Jack to the hiding Maisie.

"Dad, this is Mai. Mai, this is...Dad." Jack introduced them.

"Hiiiiii..." Maisie gripped his hand hard. She was a Rolling Stones fan, and this was so awesome. Jack broke them apart and leaned up to whisper in Teauge's ear. Teauge smiled and nodded, going over and picking up his guitar, that he had now fixed. He began to play the sweetest version of Spanish Ladies.

"Mai," Jack offered his hand to Maisie. She smiled and took it. He wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her into him. He began to sway them with the music. Maisie giggled as Jack began to hum along in hear ear. She rested her head on his shoulder. She could've stayed there all night.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He pulled back and kissed her. It was the most tender kiss she'd ever felt; it was full of pure, legitimate love. He smiled against her lips and continued to hum and dance with her.

**_Awww...mushy ending! Yay! I'm really tired guys, so I apologize if there're any stupid mistakes. Plus, it's not that funny, but the next one'll be. I promise. *yawns* I'm gonna take a nap. Night night!_**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	31. Parley, Fifty Foot Women, and Maelstrom

**_Hello all! My computer decided to die, so I'm rewriting all of the reviews...Anyway! I have something awesome to tell you (like I always do!): _****_Well, for my friend's birthday, I am sending her a complete copy of Hyper Obsession, bound and autographed (or, a birthday note really!). She suggested, that if any of you want a real printed copy, to PM me and I'll autograph it and mail it to you! :D Sound cool? I love you guys (my fans) so, so, soooo much! PM me if you want a copy!_**

**_P.S. It might take a while (not too long) because I need to actually finish it! :D Oh, and about you PM-ing your address...Come on guys, I'm not a creepy 40-yr-old man stalker! I won't stalk you! (or will I? o_O)_**

**_Anyway, onto reviews! :D_**

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: **_It would be AWESOME to be in a POTC film! Heee! :D_

**Em: **_Hello, Em! *waves* I am thinking about going onto OST...Haha, royal status? Really? Well, I'm glad you love the story! :D_

**Bluey: **_Hello! *waves* Yay! More! Ok, so Keith Richards plays Teague, and he's the guitarist for the Rolling Stones, so...Haha no. Jack is MINEEE! Lol :D_

**MizzTroublexzz:**_ That quote has to be the best thing Gibbs says! :D_

**LORI: **_I know! Their bickering is so funny! Aww, thank you! It's actually my middle name (shh!)...I had wonderful dreams about Jack lol! :D_

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight: **_I love fight scenes! I can't wait either! :D_

**Mrs. Sparrow: **_Heeeee! *blushes* I know! I love Gibbs! :D_

**Isabella94: **_Yeup! Tori is Pirate King! Flat Face doesn't deserve that title! :D_

**InheriGirl: **_Hello my hyperly obsessed with Will Turner friend! Yes, mushiness! :D_

**(): **_Yes! Tori is King! Haha! EthanPrime21 (aka Tori) has been asking me to add a little psychic moment for a long time, so I figured: why not? :D_

**EthanPrime21: **_You had your psychic moment! Woohoo! Hey, wackoness is awesome! I sent you what I had so far, but I'll add more when I get a chance. Yes, the epic speech is yours! :D_

**Flik:**_ Allo! Yes, Flik and Norry are now pirates! NO! Gah! She got to be Pirate King! Enough with the really disgusting and awkward pairings! Lol! Haha! Can't wait for LOTR! :D_

**yvje94: **_Yes, much better! Aww, thank you! I actually had a dream about it! :D_

**polorbears121: **_Hello! *waves* Haha, don't worry! I'll update! Well, you'll have to see! Ha! Two-part review! Awesome! I might go into OST... :D_

_**Whew! Ok guys, so...we have to talk. OST. I know many of you adoring fans want to be in my OST fic, and I am honored! However, I don't think we can have a million OC's! But! Because I love you all, I shall mention each of you! How does that sound? **_

_**Well, onto the story then:**_

The Black Pearl

Everyone stood on deck nervously, awaiting the arrival of the enemy. Jack and Maisie held hands while Flik clung to Norry. Tori stood on the foredeck. A ship appeared on the horizon.

"The enemy is here! Let's take 'em!" Marty shouted from the ratlines. Everyone cheered, but where quiet when dozens upon dozens of ships began appearing on the horizon. Cotton's parrot spread it's wings and flew off squawking.

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!"

Everyone looked at Jack angrily. Jack forced a smile. "Parley?"

Jack, Maisie, Tori and Barbossa piled into a longboat and rowed towards the little sandbar. Awaiting their arrival were Will, Erin, Beckett and Jones in a bucket.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door." Barbossa glared at Will.

"Don't blame Turner." Beckett said. "He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left."

Barbossa looked at Tori who looked at Maisie who looked at Jack who looked left at no one.

"My hands are clean in this," Jack said. "Figuratively." He began to chew his nails.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose." Will said. "Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoke! Listen to the tool."

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett raised the compass. "You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates. And here they are. Don't be bashful. Step up, claim your reward." Beckett tossed the compass to Jack.

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied." Jones added. "One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutcman, as a start."

"That debt was paid, mate. With some...help." Jack waved to Maisie and Flat Face.

"Hey!" Maisie protested.

"You two escaped!"

"Technically-"

"Shut up!" Tori interrupted. "I have an idea. You two," Tori pointed to Erin and Will, "Switch with you guys." Tori turned to Maisie and Jack.

"Done." Will said.

"Undone!" Jack protested.

"Done." Beckett snapped.

"Jack's one of the nine Pirate Lords! You have no right..." Barbossa glared at Tori.

"Hello, Hat Man!" Tori pointed to herself. "I'm the freaking Pirate King!"

"As you command," Maisie smirked and curtsied. Jack took off his hat and bowed. Suddenly, Barbossa drew his sword and slashed at Jack, cutting off his little chain while yelling something incoherent. Jack the Monkey leapt off his shoulder and snatched the chain up.

"If ye have something to say, I might be saying something as well." Barbossa threatened.

"First to the finish, then?" Jack took Maisie's hand and they made their way to Beckett. Will took Erin's hand and made their way to Barbossa. They circled each other in the middle. Jack nearly walked into Beckett. He then adjusted himself to stand next to Jones.

"Do you fear death?" Jones asked.

"You've no idea." Jack mumbled. Beckett stepped forward.

"Advise your Brethren, you can fight, and all of you will die. Or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die." Beckett smirked. Tori glared and stepped forward.

"We will fight. And we'll kick your skinny, posh, wimpy ass, shorty." Tori turned and made her way to the longboat. Maisie waved Erin goodbye as they followed.

"So be it." Beckett muttered.

"King?" Erin asked.

"Yeup! Thanks to Jack, I'm the freaking Pirate King! Woo!" Tori smiled. They got in the boat and rowed back to the Pearl.

The Dutchman

Maisie and Jack were shoved into a slimy cell.

"Bravo!" Someone said behind them.

"NYEAH!" Maisie yelped, turning around to face a ghost-like Jack.

"You've successfully arrived aboard the Dutchman as per the overall scheme." Ghost Jack 1 said.

"Look," Jack said before Ghost Jack 2 interrupted him.

"Oh, yes. Chapeau, mate. Except for this little sojourn in the brig, it's utter clockwork."

"Go away." Jack suggested.

"What, back to the locker?" Ghost Jack 1 said.

"Not without you, Jackie and Maisie dearest." Ghost Jack 2 said, stepping over and winking at Maisie. She nearly fainted. Ghosts scared the hell out of her.

"Stab the heart." Another Jack voice said.

"Holy!" Maisie screamed, jumping back and tripping over her foot, toppling over onto her ass. Davy Jack pulled himself out of the wall.

"Live forever as captain of the Flying Dutchman." Davy Jack itched his brain before pulling it out.

"Oh god!" Maisie turned to face the other direction.

"Then again..." Davy Jack eyed his brain. "If you're in the brig...who's to stab the heart?" Davy Jack licked the brain. He goddamn licked it. Yuck!

"Does seem to put immorality a bit out of reach." Ghost Jack 1 said while the other sniffed.

"Oh! Peanut." Ghost Jack 2 pulled a peanut from Jack's dreads and proceeded to eat it.

"You alright, dearie?" Jack asked, looking down at Maisie who was huddled at his feet, arms in a death-grip around his legs. She nodded but remained unmoved.

The Black Pearl

Will helped Erin and Tori aboard.

"We'll use the Black Pearl as our ass-kicking flagship." Tori said before being stopped by the scene ahead of them.

"Oh, will we now?" Barobssa smirked. Tia Dalma, or Calypso was being led up the stairs from down below, completely bound.

"Barbossa, you can't release her." Will warned. Crew men drew their pistols and seized him.

"We need to give Maisie and Jack a chance!" Tori piped up.

"Apologies, Your Majesty. Too long my fate has not been in me own hands." He picked up her necklace that she stole from Flat Face. "No longer." He snapped it off. He added Jack's chain and her necklace to the plate of Pieces of Eight held before Calypso.

"Be there some manner of rite or incantation?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye. The items brought together, done. Items to be burned..." Barbossa said, holding out his hand so Ragetti could place one of those cannon-firing-stick-thingies in it. "And someone must speak the words: Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

"Is that it?" Pintel asked.

"'Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover." Barbossa smirked. He puffed out his chest and raised the stick. "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!" He said, dramatically rolling the 'r's. He put the stick to the plate, but it didn't catch.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked.

"No, no, no. He didn't say it right." Ragetti piped up. Barbossa looked at him. "He didn't...You-you have to say it right." He approached her cautiously, whispering the words in her ear. Suddenly, the plate lit up and it levitated.

"Tia Dalma!" Will struggled to step forward. "Calypso...When the Brethren Court imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him!" Calypso snapped.

"Davy Jones." He stated. All of a sudden, she began to grow.

"This is it! This is it!" Pintel yelled excitedly, pointing. She grew and grew until she was as tall as the mast, snapping lines in the process.

"Calypso!" Barbossa yelled up to her, kneeling. The crew quickly followed. "I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite!" Suddenly, a little gust of wind came and blew off his hat. "You blew off me hat you bitch." He muttered to himself. Placing the hat back on his head, he turned to face her again. "I have fulfilled me vow and now ask our favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew...but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters...or mine." He nodded. Calypso looked at him for a moment before bellowing something incoherent. Then, she burst into a million crabs.

"AAAH! THERE ARE CRABS WHERE THEY'RE NOT MEANT TO BEEE! AAAAAK!" Erin squealed, pulling a crab from inside her shirt.

"Is that it?" Will asked, staggering up. Everyone ran to the rail.

"Why, she's no help at all." Pintel muttered. "What now?"

"Nothing. Our final hope has failed us." Barbossa said sadly, but for some reason, they began to feel as though they were being watched.

"It's not over..." Flat Face muttered.

"There's still a fight to be had." Will said.

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutcman, there's no chance." Gibbs added.

"There's only a fool's chance." Flat Face said.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for."

"You're right. No one want's to die for Flat Face." Tori said, stepping up, her red hair flickering in the wind. "Everybody shut up and listen to me!" She marched towards the rail, climbing up onto it. "The Brethren's still looking at us to lead them into epic kick-assery! And what will they see? Cowards? No! They will see the most epic pirates! Free men! Freedom! And Beckett'll see our awesome cannons and our extremely pointy swords and they will know that we can kick their tiny little asses! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our back alone, guys! Gentlemen...HOIST THE COLORS!" Tori screamed. Everyone echoed her in agreement.

"Aye. The wind's on our side, boys! That's all we need!" Gibbs called. Tori turned to the other ships, who were cheering. They raised their various flags. Flik, Norry, and Tori helped hoist their famous flag. All of a sudden, the skies blackened and it began to rain. The Pearl and the Dutchman sailed forward.

"Have you noticed, on top of everything, it's raining?" Pintel complained.

"That's a bad sign!" Ragetti agreed.

"Man the capstan! Raise the main topyard! Keep that power dry!" Gibbs ordered. A thunderclap sounded in the air, and the sea began to swirl. Tori looked over the side.

"MAELSTROM!" She screamed. Looking back at the helm, she saw Barbossa relieve Cotton and take the wheel.

"Brace up yards, you cack-handed deck apes! Dying is the day worth living for!" He screamed. The Pearl made it's way to the terrifying whirlpoool.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God." Tori muttered.

**_OK! Woooo! Cliff hanger! I promise, I'll update as soon as possible! Tomorrow, even! Since we're almost done, remember my offer: A printed, autographed copy! :D_**

**~Please Review!~**


	32. Faster Waters, Hinges, and I Do!

**_Greetings! Whew! Finally done with the first week of class! Now for the special effects/cg class...Wooo! Let's get onto the story, shall we? It's almost done! *sniffles*_**

**jump4joy13: **_Haha yeah! I know, I know! Honestly, I don't know where I could put you in! Aaa! I'll try and figure something out...But omg you ruined the ending for me! Grrr :D_

**polorbears121: **_Hahaha! Don't drink too much! Lol...Hey! My rum! :D_

**Gabby:**_ How was HP7? Hahah! I love Tori's psychic moments too! They're fun! :D_

**Malcom Young Fan: **_Hello! *waves* Haha! I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D_

**Flik: **_Oh, that's ok! One of my best friends stays with family in Italy every summer! It's so hard to catch her at the right time! Yes, I know...More Norry! I promise there'll be more in this one! I'll write you your own little conversation during the fight, ok? WOOO! LOTR! *parties while wearing Legolas ears and cloak* Yay! Can't wait! :D_

**(): **_Um, probably. Yes, I did! I love that part in the bloopers! As well as "And I won't let the likes of Beckett Cutler...uh, or says ye...Sometimes known as Cutler Beckett!" Haha! Name Fail! Of course I care! I love hearing what you guys think! Glad you're enjoying it! :D_

**InheriGirl:**_ :O STALKER CROW! I have this stalker Corvette. It's yellow with a black pinstripe and I always pass it wherever/whenever I'm driving somewhere! It's so scary! I was in Texas, and I passed it there! Aaaah! Yeah, Ghost Jack is scary, but Davy Jack is worse! When are you going to update? UPDATE! Lol! :D_

**Isabella94:**_ Yay! I'm glad you do! :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x: **_Yes I have and it's AWESOME! Um...I don't think so. It depends on the weight, I think...But oh well! You're getting one anyway! Just PM me! :D_

**Rebecca: **_Oh, that's alright! No problem! Yay! I'm happy you're enjoying it! :D_

**Pencil37:**_ Hello! *waves* I'm glad you enjoy it! Ooo...Snobby! Never had that adjective on my list of what I hate about Flat Face! Eww is right! I know, we keep getting separated! :D_

**LORI:**_ Hehe...shmexy! Woo! Beckett Butt Kicking! Hm...Do you have an account? Because I think you can only PM if you have an account...Well, I could always give you my email? Anyway, let's keep dreaming of Jack! Lol! :D_

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight:**_ Ah, thank you! *dramatic bow* :D_

**EthanPrime21: **_Yeah! Awesome speeches and pineapples! I'm glad! I send you part of chapter 2...I'll add more maybe? Oh yeah, that would've been funny between Erin and Tori! I'll add a fist bump later! :D_

**Skye The Wolf Sister: **_Wolf Sister! Ooo! That sounds like so much fun! Who were you in GREASE? Yesh, Tori is Pirate King! Jack probably stole it from someone like Mistress Ching and just got hot water...Heee! Romance! HAMSTER! I FREAKING LOVE HAMSTERS! *spazzes* Even though mine died...But in my defense, they never exercised on their wheel! :D_

**MizzTroublezxx:**_ Wooo! Awkward moments! I shall update soon! Promise! :D_

_**Ok! Let's get on with it! We're nearing the end! Noooooo! Thanks for all of you who stayed with me from the beginning! It means a lot to me! :D**_

The Black Pearl

Will and Erin leaned over the edge, watching as the Dutchman sailed into the whirlpool.

"She's on our stern and gaining!" Will informed Barbossa.

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!" Barbossa turned the wheel. Flik huddled with Norry.

"I hate the bloody rain! I can't see anything!" She complained over the wind.

"I know! Just hold on!" Norry said. All of a sudden, cannonballs began hitting their stern.

"OH MY GOD!" Flik was knocked over from the force of a nearby cannonball. Norry made sure she was alright.

"Take us out or they'll overbear us!" Will yelled at Barbossa.

"I don't wanna die, Hat Man!" Erin complained.

"Nay! Further in. We'll cut across to faster waters!" Barbossa turned the wheel.

"Prepare to broadside!" Tori screamed, remembering Flat Face's command and stealing it.

"Captain the guns!" They heard Gibbs yell. "Bear a hand!"

"Muster your courage, men!" Will added. "At the ready! Erin, come with me!" He took her hand.

"Don't worry, people! We'll be kick their asses for sure!" Tori called from above.

The Flying Dutchman

Maisie followed Jack as he paced.

"Think like the whelp. Think like the whelp. Think like the whelp..."

"Hinges...Hinges..." Ghost Jack 1 added.

"Half-barrel hinges!" Maisie piped up, stealing Ghost Jack's line.

"Leverage." Jack smiled. "Good thinking, luv!" He grabbed the bench (is it a bench?) and stuck it through the bars. With Maisie's help, he pushed down until the door lifted free.

"Wish us luck, boys. We'll need it." Jack took Maisie's hand and they ducked out of the cell.

"Nobody move! I dropped me brain..." Davy Jack said as they passed. Maisie couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>"Batten down the hatches!" Gibbs ordered before going down below. Norry held onto Flik. Erin stood next to Will and his cannon. Tori stayed at the helm with Barbossa and Flat Face.<p>

"Orlando! I don't wanna die!" Erin said.

"We'll get out of this, don't worry, Erin." Will reassured her. "Oh, and by the way, why do you always call me Orlando?"

"Fire!" Barbossa yelled just when Erin was about to answer him.

"FIRE!" Tori screamed. The cannons went off, and the Dutchman returned their fire. Norry ducked as wood came flying at them. Will took Erin's hand and they ran across the deck, dodging flying wood, people and cannons.

"It be too late to alter course now, mateys! Hahahaha!" Barbossa called.

* * *

><p>Jack opened up the door to the captain's cabin and held it open for Maisie.<p>

"Halt there or we'll shoot!" Murtogg warned.

"Good one!" Jack smiled.

"We just came to get our effects, boys!" Maisie smiled, slipping her baldric over her chest and tucking her pistols into her belts.

"Admirable though it may be, why are you here when you could be elsewhere?" Jack asked, turning to Murtogg and Mullroy.

"Someone has to stay and guard the chest." Murtogg stated proudly. Maisie placed her hat on her head.

"There's no question, there has been a breakdown in military discipline aboard this vessel." Mullroy said.

"I blame the fish people." Murtogg said. Jack and Maisie stepped up to the chest.

"Oh, so fish people, by dint of being fish people, automatically aren't as disciplined as non-fish people?" Mullroy debated. Jack reached out and grabbed the chest. They didn't notice.

"Seems contributory, is all I'm suggesting." Murtogg said.

"Well it is true. If there were no fish people, there'd be no need to guard the chest." Mullroy explained.

"And if there were no chest, we wouldn't need to be here to guard it." Murtogg smiled. They looked down and Maisie and Jack were gone, along with the chest. Jack pushed the door open cautiously and they stepped out into the rain before running into Jones.

"Lookie here, boys! A lost bird. A lost bird that never learned to fly!" Jones smirked, drawing his sword.

"To my great regret." Jack smirked. "But!" He climbed up onto the rail, pulling Maisie up with him. "Never too late to learn, eh?" He broke the cleat with the chest and the rope launched them upwards.

"NYEAAAAH!" Maisie screamed before landing on the foreyard.

"Whoa!" Jack tried to regain his balance. Maisie helped him. Turning around, they saw Jones come out of the mast.

"The chest! Hand it over!" He demanded.

"I can set you free, mate!"

"My freedom was forfeit long ago! WAAAA!" Jones attacked.

* * *

><p>The Dutchman's crew swung over to the Pearl and vice versa. Soon enough, the deck was swarmed with fish dudes.<p>

"Take this," Norry said, taking a sword from a dead guy and handing it to Flik. "Let's pray you don't need to use it." And he swung at the nearest fish dude. Erin picked up a plank of wood. As soon as a fish dude approached her, she knew exactly what to do:

"RAAH! I AM NINJA!" Erin raised the plank of wood above her head and swung, hitting the fish dude straight in the face, sending him staggering backwards. Fish dudes soon swarmed the helm.

"Hey!" Tori protested as a fish dude swung at her. She picked up the nearest weapon, which was a pistol and shot the guy. Erin had gone through at least three fish dudes when Will turned to her.

"Erin!" He called, coming over and turning her to face him. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Wha? FISHMAN! Orlando, behind you!" Erin pointed to the approaching fish dude. Will turned around and stabbed him.

"Erin, please! I love you!" He said. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" Erin smiled.

"Barbossa!" Will called. "Marry us!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Barbossa yelled, stabbing a fish dude.

"I'll do it!" Tori smiled. She stepped up onto the chart table. "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today...Hey! Let go of my leg!" Tori kicked a fish dude. Erin and Will continued fighting while holding hands.

"Erin Jackson, do you take me to be your husband?" Will asked, taking matters into his own hands.

"I do! I do!" Erin said excitedly.

"Great!" Will smiled.

"Will Turner, do you take me, RAH, to be your wife?" Erin asked.

"I do!" He smiled.

"Finally!" Tori straightened up from fighting the fish dude that would never die. "As King, I now pronounce you...Dammit, go away! I already killed you! Whatever! You may kiss the bride!" Tori screamed, jumping down to fight the fish dude. Will wrapped his arm around Erin's waist, dipping her down so he could kiss her. He placed his lips on hers for a passionate kiss, full of love. Erin wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer when all of a sudden, a EITC soldier came running up behind them. Erin pushed Will away and punched the guy in the face, knocking him over.

"Ha! That's what you get for ruining my wedding!" She stated proudly.

* * *

><p>Jack and Jones continued to fight.<p>

"You can do nothing without the key!" Jones said.

"I already have the key!" Jack stated.

"No, you don't." Jones dangled the key in front of him.

"Oh. That key." Jack pushed him back and swiped, cutting the tentacle holding the key clean off. Maisie grabbed the nearest line and slid down it, leaving Jack confused. She dropped on the deck with a loud THUD and began to search for the key. Suddenly, the two ships' masts hit each other, sending Jack toppling off the yard.

"JACK!" Maisie screamed, but Jones caught the opposite end of the chest with Jack hanging off the other. A fish dude came at her, and she drew her sword. Theirs clashed in a heated fight. Jack would be proud of the way she kept focused. She was always either flirting or going extremely hyper during her lessons. She saw and opening and stabbed the dude, causing him to collapse on the deck. But not without his sword grazing her side, giving her a large cut. Looking down, her shirt was torn and stained red. Suddenly, the chest dropped on Shellhead's head, sending him staggering overboard and landed in front of her.

"Shit..." She muttered. Looking up, she saw Will swing over.

"Will!"

"Hello, Mai."

"Where's Erin?" She asked. Suddenly, they heard a familiar supersonic scream.

"AAAAAAAAAA! Whoa!" Erin landed on the deck next to them. "Ha! I made it!"

Will went for the chest. Maisie shrugged and Erin followed him.

"JACK!" Maisie called, looking up at the swinging Jack.

Will ran up the stairs with the chest before being attacked by Hammerhead. Suddenly, Jack the Monkey came flying out of nowhere and locked onto Hammerhead's face.

"Thank you, Jack!" Will hurried up the other stairs, only to be smacked in the face by Bootstrap.

"Starfish!" Erin scolded. He turned to face her. He grabbed her arm and pushed her into the wall.

"Stop! It's me! It's Will. Your son." Will said to Bootstrap. He looked at him for a second before grabbing his hair and thrusting him towards the wall where Erin was steadying herself.

Maisie watched as Jones began making his way to the chest.

"I don't think so, Tentacle Face." She said, trying to make herself sound brave. She stood in front of him, sword raised. He looked at her and chuckled.

"You dare challenge me, girl?"

"Bring it on." Maisie steadied her sword. Jones smiled and struck, immediately knocking her off balance. She regained her footing and kept defending against his attacks. All of a sudden, Jack landed next to her. He pushed her aside and stood before Jones, drawing his broken sword stub. Jones laughed and Jack ran away. They played a little game around the turny-thingie when Jones decided to step through. Once he was in the middle, Maisie and Jack spun it around, only to come face to face with Jones again. Jones flared out his tentacles.

"NYEAAH!" Maisie yelped, running the opposite direction. Jack pulled out one of the pegs and fought Jones.

"Find the key!" Jack ordered, blocking a strike.

"I'm on it!" Maisie beamed. She turned to look at the chaotic deck. "Damn..." Suddenly, there was a loud THUD and Jack landed on the ground, unconscious. "Jack!" She ran to his side. He seemed to be fine, so she got up and ran to go find the key.

**_OK! Must leave it there! It's so hard to break this battle up into parts, but I've gotta! I'll update soon! Promise!_**

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**


	33. Stabs, Saved, and Onward to Tortuga

**_Hello! Let's continue with the awesome, epic battle shall we? :D_**

**InheriGirl:**_ Ooo! Yay! Omg you update so fast! Well, I can't wait to read that chapter! Hehe! Ah yes, I have something in mind! :D_

**polorbears121:**_ I know! I do that too! I have all the albums on my iPhone! :D_

**AverageGryffindor:**_ Hello! *waves* Oh, yeah...about those! I was really tired and wrote it in the middle of the night...Haha! Sorry! I've read some of the books, but my friends are trying to convince me to finish them...I might, we'll see! :D_

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight:_ Yay! They're married! :D_**

**Skye The Wolf Sister: **_ Ninja Erin! Oh yeah...I need to add Flat Face's reaction...Haha! Well, you'll see who stabs the beating thing! :D_

**Malcolm Young Fan: **_ Oh yay! That's great! I'm happy you're enjoying this! :D_

**Rebecca: **_Haha! Yeah! Everyone's cooler than Fish Lips! Neee! I know! They are adorable! :D_

**LORI:**_ I know...poor Erin. You know, Erin actually suggested Bootstrap too when I called her the other day, so maybe...Ok, here's my email (with no spaces, of course!): katiehvh gmail . com :D_

**(): **_I need to think of a name for you...I shall call you: Ninja Reader! Is that ok? Haha! Yay! Omg, I love the bloopers! Oh! I thought of another name: BlooperLover! Heee! Well, I'm glad you're liking it so far! :D_

**yvje94:**_ Yeup! Anything's better than Flat Face! Yep, you'll see Jack's reaction soon enough! :D_

**Flik:**_ I know, I know! *runs and hides* Um...you could've been if you wanted to! *gasps* How dare that laptop shut down on you! Well, I'm glad you saved it! PM me when you've started LOTR! Eeeep! Can't wait! :D_

**Pencil37:**_ Haha, yeah! Line stealers! :D_

**Isabella94: **_Yep! They are married! I'm glad you enjoyed it! You will see what happens to Flat Face...Hehe! :D_

**_Ok, let's pick up where we left off:_**

The Flying Dutchman:

Maisie crawled on her hands and knees, looking for the key. She spotted the tentacle carrying it and snatched it up.

"Jack, wake up." Maisie nudged him awake. He groaned and sat up. She took his hand and placed the key in it.

"Very good, luv!" Jack smiled before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss. "Let's get to that chest." He stood up and Maisie followed.

"STARFISH! STOP IT!" Erin pounded at Bootstrap's back, trying to draw him away from Will. She kicked at his knees, eventually knocking him over. "Ha!"

He stumbled to his right and knocked straight into Jones. Bootstrap got confused and thinking he was Will, began to attack him.

"Father! No!" Will yelled as Jones struck him. Will ran over and stabbed Jones.

"Missed!" Jones smirked. "Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch!" Jones grabbed Will's sword and bent it so he couldn't withdraw. Jones turned and swiped at him.

"ORLANDO!" Erin ran to his side when he was kicked to the ground. Jones studied their facial expressions.

"Ah. Love. A dreadful bond. And yet, so easily severed." Jones mused. "Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" Maisie shouted behind him. Jones turned to face them. Jack had the heart in his hand, broken sword stub uncomfortably close to the delicate tissue.

"Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand." Jack said.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." Jones glared.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." Maisie shot back.

"Is it?" Jones smirked.

"WILL MOVE!" Maisie screamed as Jones turned around. Will had moved just in time, so Jones's sword hit the wood. Suddenly, Bootstrap leapt out of nowhere.

"MY SON! You tried to kill my son!" Bootstrap attacked Jones. Jack stared at the heart.

"Wait." Maisie put a hand on his arm. Jones grabbed the nearest sharp object and stabbed Bootstrap.

"Father!" Will screamed. Bootstrap staggered backwards, collapsing onto the deck. Maisie snatched the heart out of Jack's hand and ran to Bootstrap.

"Oi! Get back here! Mai!" Jack chased after her. She knelt down and put Bootstrap's knife in his hand. She guided the hand to the heart. Jones's tentacles flickered as he struggled for air.

"Calypso..." And he staggered over the rail, falling into the dark water.

The Black Pearl

"She's taking us down! Make quick or it's the Locker for us all!" Barbossa shouted. Gibbs fired the upright cannon and the chained cannonballs broke their masts free. Flik and Tori ran to the rail.

"They're still on the Dutchman!" Flik screamed over the wind.

"We can't do anything about it, Felicity!" Norry said. Flik looked back nervously.

The Flying Dutchman

"Father! Father, no!" Will knelt down, taking Bootstrap's cold hand in his. Maisie stood up and went over to Jack, hugging him tightly, sobbing. He stroked her back gently. All of the other fish dudes began to chant.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship, part of the crew, part of the ship." They advanced on Bootstrap. Jack let go of Maisie and tugged Erin up by her sleeve.

"C'mon! Let's go!" He shouted. Will wouldn't leave his father's side.

"Father..."

"Get up, Orlando! There's nothing more you can do!" Erin pulled at his jacket. He stood up reluctantly and followed her to Jack and Maisie who were preparing for their escape. One of the fish dudes removed Bootstrap's knife from the heart and began to cut through the flesh.

"The Dutchman must have a captain." Hammerhead said.

"Hold on!" Jack said, shooting the line that held their little parachute thing down. They were immediately lifted into the air, Jack the Monkey jumping on at the last second. They watched as the Dutchman was claimed by the whirlpool. Will's eyes remained on the spot, half-heartedly hoping to see that the Dutchman was still there and his father alive. Their parachute began to lose altitude, and they crashed into the water by the Pearl. Gibbs helped them aboard.

"Will! Erin!" Flik ran to them followed closely by Tori.

"Thank goodness, Jack." Gibbs said, helping Jack and Maisie aboard. "The armada's still out there. The Endeavor's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embrace that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

"Never actually been one for tradition." Jack said, his eyes not leaving the horizon.

"How did you guys save Will?" Tori asked Erin in an undertone.

"Maisie did it. She made sure Will was out of the way before Tentacle Beard could get to him and made Starfish stab the heart."

"Starfish?"

"Will's dad." Erin said. She walked off to go find Will. He was leaning over the railing, watching the calm water below. "Hey." She placed a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"I just keep thinking: why did he have to die? Why didn't I die instead?" Will said.

"Don't think like that, Orlando. And he's not dead."

"He's bound to the Dutchman, I know. I just wish...he could be free of that."

"Maybe he doesn't mind so much."

"Close haul her! Luff the sails and lay her in irons!" Jack ordered.

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck." Barbossa said.

"Belay that 'belay that.'"

"But, capt-" Gibbs started.

"Belay!"

"The arma-"

"Belay!"

"The Endeav-"

"Stow! Shut it!" Jack yelled, taking Maisie's hand and leading her up to the helm. They watched as the Endeavor opened its gun ports and made her way towards them. All of a sudden, they heard an explosion and the Dutchman rose from the depths. Will raised his head to spot Bootstrap smiling at the Dutchman's helm, starfish-free.

"Ready on the guns!" They heard him order.

"Full canvas!" Jack yelled.

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa repeated, now understanding Jack's plan. The Pearl lurched forward and they turned towards the Endeavor coming up on her port side, the Dutchman on her starboard.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Fire." Jack said sexily. Maisie smiled.

"FIRE!" She screamed. Tori got up on the chart table.

"FIRE YOU NO GOOD SCURVY SEA DOGS!" She shouted. The cannons went off, destroying the Endeavor. They watched as the men leapt overboard, leaving Beckett behind. Suddenly, the ship exploded and Beckett plummeted into the water.

"CUTLER!" They heard an annoying voice scream. Looking over, they all spotted Flat Face leaping overboard to try and save him.

"Oh..kay..." Maisie stared. She locked eyes with Erin and the two of them began laughing hysterically. Maisie ran to the rail and looked over at Flat Face, treading water with Beckett.

"What are we going to do about her?" Erin asked.

"Eh. Let those military pricks have her. She failed as a pirate anyway." Tori shrugged. Norry and Flik approached the helm. Flik had a few cuts from fighting, and Norry's brown hair was tousled.

"They're turning away! YEAH!" Marty called from the ratlines. Jack wrapped an arm around Maisie's shoulders and smiled at his happy crew.

"Maisie," He whispered in her ear.

"Yes?"

"You may throw my hat if you like."

"Aye, aye, cap'n!" Maisie turned to face him and flung the hat off. He smiled and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. They heard cat calls and ooo-ing from the crew. He leaned her down on the chart table earning more calls. He pulled away for a breath.

"Marry me." He said.

"Are you serious?" Maisie looked up at him. He have her a definite kiss.

"I love you." He whispered.

"YES!" She squealed. She pushed him off only so she could pounce on him. She tackled him to the ground, smothering him with kisses. "Yes yes yes! I love you!"

Jack smiled and sat up with Maisie in his lap. He pulled out a ring from his pocket. It was white gold with a black pearl embedded between two small diamonds. She gasped as he slipped it on her finger. "It was me mum's." He explained. That earned him another kiss. The crew cheered as he hefted her up bridal style. Will turned to Erin.

"You know, I could easily make you a better ring than that. After all, I am a blacksmith." He smiled.

"No. You're a pirate, Orlando. My pirate." Erin smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

Norry wrapped his arms around Flik. "I love you," He whispered in her ear. Flik giggled.

Jack let Maisie down and wrapped an arm around her waist. She hissed in pain.

"Luv, what is it?" He asked, following her gaze. She had forgotten about the wound in her side. "Oh my. C'mon, dearie. Let's get that fixed up." Jack took her hand and led her to the cabin. He gathered a bucket of water and some bandages. "Take yer shirt off."

Maisie looked at him nervously.

"C'mon, Mai. I've seen it all...touched it all. Loved it all." He smirked. Sighing, Maisie shrugged off her coat and pulled her shirt off. He dipped a cloth in the water and cleaned the wound. She winced. He apologized and bandaged her up. Helping her with a clean shirt, Jack took her hand and lead her outside.

"All hands make sail to Tortuga!" He ordered. The crew cheered and hurried off. Will and Erin went up to Jack.

"Jack. We would appreciate it if you dropped us off at Port Royal." Will said.

"Us too." Norry stepped forward with Flik on his arm.

"Alright, then. All hands make for Port Royal!" Jack ordered. The crew complained. "Once we drop these lovebirds off, we'll have Tortuga all to ourselves, savvy?" He added. The crew lightened up. "Maisie..." He offered her his arm. She took it and they walked to the foredeck together.

**_ALRIGHT! WOOO! We are not done yet, guys! Another chapter or so! I have been convinced to go onto my own version of OST! Wooo! So don't go away! :D_**

**Please Review!~**


	34. Goodbyes, Tipsy, and Rango

**_Hello all! This is the second to last chapter! *sniffles* Well! On a happier note, _EthanPrime21_ has done some WONDERFUL banners for _Hyper Obsession _on Devaintart! Go to Deviantart, search: ethanprime21 and her fabulous artwork should appear! If you'll all check that out, that'd be awesome!_**

**LORI:**_ Yes, Will did not leave Erin! It would've been too hard! Haha! A double wedding? Hm...I dunno...Haha! Flat Face saves Jerk Face! Haha! Really? I'm glad! :D_

**InheriGirl:**WOOOO! ALL CAPS! Ok, favorite new word: awesomesauscetasticalness! Mushy fluffyness! And I bet you're glad Will's still alive. HE LIVES! Yay! :D

**MizzTroublezxx:**_ Twisty-twisty-twist! Thank you very much! :D_

**():**_ Hello! *waves* Yeup! Surprise! I love surprises! I was thinking: Ok, now I need to get rid of Flat Face...But how? Then, I decided I'll just have her leap in after Beckett! Ta-da! I'm glad you're enjoying it!:D_

**Em:**_ *gasps* How could you not finish it? Once I start it, I have to force myself to pause it. Haha! Actually, when I watched the very first Pirates, I was obsessed with Will Turner. No joke. I then grew into loving Jack! Yeah, I liked Jack's personality much better than Will's. Will's was a bit too cliché for me. :D_

**Breenapolorbears121: **_Haha! I check my stats via iPhone all the time! Oh man! I'm flattered, however, I'm juggling 4 OC's already! I'm going to add a little mention to everyone who asked, though! So sorry! I really hope you don't hate me for this! *runs and hides* Well, I really hope you're still going to enjoy it! :D_

**Pandora Jonet: **_Hello and welcome to Hyper Obsession! *waves* I know! Be gone, Flat Face! Yay for Will and Norry! I literally cried when I saw them die in the movie theatre. I sat through Marley and Me without a single tear, yet when they killed Norry, I was bawling. So happy you're reading! :D_

**wizardingpotato:**_ Yay! Engagements! Yes, Flik and Norry'll be next! Of course I'm continuing! Why wouldn't I? :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x:**_ Meh, don't worry about it! Eeee! Cuteness! Oh, and when are YOU going to update, hm? *dramatic eye twitch* I'm still waiting! :D_

**AverageGryffindor:**_ Ha! I know who you are now! I was so confused! Oh yay! OC's are fun! Thank you! Hm...I might...I dunno yet... :D_

**BlooperLover: **_I have officially named you BlooperLover! That's good! Will lives! Yeah! Jack fans unite! *high five* I can't wait either! I hope it doesn't suck! :D_

**Malcom Young Fan: **_Yes! I loved that part too! Haha! Flat Face is weird... :D_

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight:**_ Haha! That's ok! Repetitiveness is fine with me! I repeat myself like five times a day and it really pisses people off! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D_

**Princess Maya Leann: **_Oh! You changed your name! I like it! Yes, love and happiness! :D_

**Isabella94: **_Yay! Sweetness! Thank you! I'm happy you're enjoying it! :D_

**EthanPrime21: **_I mentioned your wonderful work up above! You deserve praise! They're fantastic! Thanks so much! :D_

**mistofan:**_ Oh yay! I'm so glad you liked it! :D_

**Gabby:**_ Huh? Who died? I saved Norry and Will! Do you mean Bootstrap and Davy Jones? I'm so confused! Anyway! I'm glad you're liking it! :D_

_**Ok, if you haven't already, please check out EthanPrime21's awesome banners! Well, let's get onto it!**_

Port Royal

"Erin!" Maisie embraced her friend in a long hug. The crew lowered the gangplank. "No matter what, we'll still be best friends forever, yeah?"

"Of course! Baka!" Erin gave her the NCIS Gibbs' slap upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Maisie rubbed her head. Erin smiled and hugged her again. They were like that for 30 seconds until Will came up.

"Erin?" He poked her shoulder. The girls parted.

"See ya later, Mrs. Turner!" Maisie smiled.

"Don't call me that. I sound like an old lady." Erin glared. They hugged quickly once again and Erin stepped down the gangplank. Maisie pulled Will aside.

"You take care of her, mister. If I hear any complaints, I'll come to your house, knock on your door, and when you answer the door I'll punch you in the stomach! And when you're on the floor screaming: 'why, god, why?' I'll go: 'you know why!'" Maisie said, pointing a finger. Will looked at her confusedly. "Just know if you do her wrong, I'll kick your ass! Now go on you lovebirds!" Maisie gently shoved him towards the gangplank. Flik and Norry came up next. Flik pulled her into a big hug.

"Ooo! I'm going to miss you so much!" She mumbled.

"I know! I'm gonna miss you too! Keep Norry a fail pirate, will ya?" Maisie smiled. The girls hugged again and Maisie pulled Norry aside. She gave him the same warning. She waved them off and the gangplank was raised. Maisie watched the island inch away. Jack came up behind her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You alright, luv?" He asked, wiping away some of her tears.

"Yes, I'm fine." Maisie wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Just...can we visit them from time to time?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, dearie. You ready for Tortuga?"

Back on the island, Erin, Flik, Will and Norry watched the Black Pearl sail away.

"Alright." Norry said, turning to Flik. He got down on one knee and took her hand in his. "Felicity Todd. I remember the first day I met you. You were extremely hyper and obsessed with me, and even though I never showed it, I thought it was cute. I've gotten to know you, and now I want to make you mine. So, Felicity, will you marry me?" Norry asked. Flik stood there for a moment, blinking. Then came the squeal of happiness.

"YES! OF COURSE! YES!" She hugged him tight.

The Black Pearl

The gangplank was lowered and the crew hurried off, cheering. Maisie and Jack held hands as they walked to the Faithful Bride Tavern. Jack sat her down at a table and went to get drinks.

"Rum?" He asked, holding up two tankards.

"Sure."

"You'll see them again, I guarantee it. Now drink up! To their happy marriages!" Jack smiled. They toasted and Maisie took her first sip of rum. This entire time, and this was her first taste of it. She choked.

"GAH! How do you like this stuff?" She asked, eyeing it.

"What? You don't like it? Because I'll have it if you don't want it..." Jack said.

"Eh! Lemme give it another taste." Maisie took another sip.

_Later that night..._

"EUUHH" Maisie slurred. She rested her head on the table. "I can't drink any more. Jack, I'm tired! I wanna go home!" She complained.

Jack smiled. He was on his third tankard and more or less unaffected by the alcohol. Maisie however, finished about 1 and a half tankards and was already a bit tipsy. He left a few shillings on the table and helped her up.

"You know what? I've always loved that mustache." Maisie said randomly, reaching up and stroking it. He sighed.

"C'mon, dearie. Let's get you into bed."

"Ooo, I like the sound of that!" Maisie smacked his chest playfully. Just as they exited, a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Jackie!" Teague called.

"Dad?" Jack spun around with Maisie hanging off of him.

"Ello, Mai." He waved. Maisie waved back.

"Hello Rolling Stone man..."

"Is she drunk?" Teague asked, pointing to Maisie.

"A bit tipsy. What are you doing here?" Jack tightened his grip on her waist and shifted her up higher.

"Came to give you guys this!" Teague smiled. He whistled and the prison doggie trotted over.

"DOGGIE!" Maisie pried herself from Jack's grip and ran to the doggie. "Oh, look at you! Ah, fluffawoofafluffah!" She scratched his belly. They looked at her oddly.

"Think of it as an early wedding present." Teague smiled.

"But-how did you-we?" Jack stuttered.

"Let's just say, a little bird told me." Teague winked. Placing a hand on Jack's shoulder he leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Take care of her." And with that, Teague walked off and vanished.

"So..." Jack started. "What're we gonna name the mutt?"

"Rango!" Maisie smiled. Jack smiled and took her hand.

"C'mon, dearie. Let's go home." He whistled to Rango who happily trotted by their side and they made their way back to the Pearl.

**_OK! Leaving it there! Aww! Happiness! And if you're wondering about Tori...You'll see what happens in the next chapter! So guys, I need a name for my OST story! PM me with suggestions! Anything welcome! Well, the next chapter is the last! *sniffles* But don't worry! Maisie, Erin, Flik and Tori'll be back! I promise!_**

**_~PLEASE REVIEW!~_**


	35. Tattoos, New Ship, and Into the Sunset

**_Hello all! Well, this is the very LAST chapter of Hyper Obsession! *bawls* I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I really couldn't have gotten this far without you guys! *hugs* I've sent this to my brother, who works in publishing, to format and print the copies for those of you who've asked. If you still want one, just let me know via PM or review! Back to business! I feel that through this story, I've gotten to know many of you reader/reviewers well, and I have to say: You guys are the best! I feel that friendships have been made and hopefully will last! Thank you once again, for all the wonderful reviews! I appreciate it all and look forward to seeing you in "_On Hyperly Obsessed Tides"!**

**Zonakist:**_ Hello! *waves!* I know! It's so hard, even in real life! I'm like "ERIN! COME BACK TO MEEE!" whenever she goes out of town or something! I know! It's so sad! Oh yay! I can't wait either! :D_

**captnJacksx1stxmate:**_ Hello there! *waves* Nice name! Haha! Well, you'll see! I wouldn't want to either! :D_

**Flik:**_ Thank you so much, Flik, for reading this! It really means a lot to me! Hahah! I'm glad you liked Norry's proposal! I know, me neither! That's why I'm asking someone to think of it for me! Got the email! Can't wait! I hope you'll continue onto my next one! :D_

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x:**_ Thanks so much for reading/reviewing my story! Yay cuteness! Yes, I named the doggie Rango after Rango! Ooo! Finally! An update! Well, I can't wait to read it! :D_

**EthanPrime21:**_ OMG! Thank you so, so much for the art and everything for the story! Aww! I luvs u too! (no homo!) I modified your title suggestion, but thank you! I suck at titles! Well, I hope you continue on! :D_

**LORI:**_ Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Ah! I never said Tori had a romantic interest! Haha! Of course I'm doing another story! I will never stop. This will go on for infinity! Got the email! The book'll come soon! Well, here comes the grand finale! :D_

**Isabella94:**_ Oh yay! I'm glad! Thanks for your reviews! I'll keep it up! :D_

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight:**_ Thanks so much for the reviews! I may have mentioned once, like the first time you reviewed, but boy is your pen name a keyboard-full! Hehe! I've gotten used to it over time! Woo! Drunkness! I've never gotten drunk in my life, so it was a little hard to write! Oh, my OST story. It's pretty much the same. I'll PM you, though! So happy you've read! :D_

**BlooperLover:**_ Thanks so much for reading! I love your wonderful reviews with the bloopers! I know! Hehe, Angelica vs. Maisie: the epic battle for Jack! Ooo, I wanna see the OST bloopers too! Haha yeah! I love those Walmart things! Um, I honestly don't know what the NDL is...I just copied and pasted those thingies! But if they fight for Norry, I'm in! Yes, Flik's LOTR fic is so funny! SHEEP! I like sheep. They're all fluffy and cute. So happy you've enjoyed this! :D_

**Princess Maya Leann:**_ Yay, thank you so much for your reviews! Yay for happiness! :D_

**Sithlord8665: **_ Oh thank you! *takes tissue and blows nose* I know! The sequel is coming! Yay for tipsiness! I'm so happy you've been reading/reviewing! :D_

**InheriGirl: **_MY HYPER FRIEND! Oh my! Thanks so, so much for your wonderfully enthusiastic reviews! Chopper? Hm...never knew that. I know, I was too busy being hyper to drink rum! Hehe! :D_

**AverageGryffindor:**_ I know! It's ending! But, the sequel is coming soon! :D_

**Malcom Young Fan:**_ Thanks for your reviews! Ugh, I hate Flat Face! Haha! We have! That's awesome! *high five* :D_

**polorbears121:**_ I know! Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm bawling too! But don't worry, I have a sequel coming out soon! Haha, sorry, but no. Everyone's going to be mentioned, though. You'll see! I have a plan for all of you who want to be in it! :D_

**mistofan:**_ Oh yay! Thanks so much for your sweet little reviews! I hope to see them again on my next story! :D_

**lindsey and marie enterprises: **_Hello! *waves* Haha, there'll be lots of trouble! Hm...you'll see what happens with Tori! She might! Yes, Norry and Will have been saved! Huzzah! Well, glad your reviewed, and I hope you continue reading my POTC stories! :D_

**MizzTroublezxx:_ Thank you so, so much for reading! Yes, I cannot hold me rum! Haha, thanks for the name suggestion! I figured it'll be something close to On Stranger Tides. I'm so happy you've enjoyed reading this! :D_**

_**Well, there you have it! The last set of review comments for Hyper Obsession! However, On Hyperly Obsessed Tides is coming soon, I promise! Thank you all again, for your wonderful reviews! They're really special to me, and make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! Well, let's get this over with. THE LAST CHAPTER OF HYPER OBSESSION:**_

Tortuga

Before they made it back to the Pearl, two familiar barmaids rushed up.

"Maisie! Maisie!" Helena called. They caught up with Jack and took Maisie out of his arms.

"Sorry, Capt. Jack! We're borrowing her for some girl stuff!" Madeline smiled.

"See you later!" Helena called back and they carried her off.

"What're we doing?" Maisie asked.

"We're shopping for your wedding dress!" Madeline piped up.

"How did you know I was getting married?"

"A little bird told us." Madeline smiled.

"Who the hell is this little bird?" Maisie sighed. The twins chuckled.

"Also, you never finished your story of how you and Capt. Jack met." Helena smiled. Maisie began her story once again. After, the girls wandered around Tortuga. All of a sudden, Maisie stopped in front of a tattoo shop.

"I have an idea!" She ran inside.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Maisie awoke with a headache.<p>

"Finally." Jack muttered from his desk across the room.

"What time is it?" Maisie lifted her head.

"Just past noon, dearie. You've gotta get dressed."

She hadn't realized it, but her clothes and hair were a mess. Sighing, she rolled out of bed and pulled off her shirt.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"What's what?" Maisie looked at him.

"Turn around." He demanded. She did so, and he gasped. "Mai, darling. Is that a...is that a tattoo?"

"A what?" Maisie turned her head to try and look over her shoulder to her back. "Where?"

Jack came over and placed his hands on her hips. He trailed a featherlight finger up the line of her back and over her right shoulder. He leaned in and kissed next to the raw flesh.

"You didn't need to get a tattoo, dearie, but I'm flattered." Jack smiled, resting his head on her other shoulder.

"Why are you flattered? What's it of?" Maisie asked. She didn't remember a thing. Jack held his right arm in front of them and pulled back the sleeve to reveal his sparrow tattoo.

"This." he whispered. Maisie vaguely remembered asking someone about Jack's tattoo.

"Oh."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair and pulled it off her neck.

"You're mine, now." He growled playfully, kissing her neck.

"Well, we should find Gibbs. Who knows where he's wondered off to." Maisie said, pulling out of his grip. She slipped on a clean set of clothes and headed outside. _Did I really get a tattoo?_

The Fortune Hunter

Tori smiled at the helm. She had "bought" this ship from a drunk in a random tavern. It was a good ship. A bit old, though. However, she was already underway with her new crew.

"All hands make ready to sail!" She screamed. The crew hurried on deck. "Mr. O'Reilly, chart a course to Florida." She ordered. The young man smiled and pulled out a map. The mooring line had been cast off and they were floating out of Tortuga when Tori looked back and spotted Barbossa shaking his fist. Oops. She left him behind. Oh well! She smiled and watched as the island shrunk away.

Tortuga

"I told you not to go that way and look what happened!" Maisie said.

"I know, I know!" Jack growled.

"You lost the Pearl! Stupid Hat Man got it because you went right when I said left!" Maisie pointed out. Jack grumbled. Maisie continued complaining.

"Shut it! I understand, I didn't listen to you. And I'm sorry." Jack said.

"Fine." Maisie crossed her arms.

"Good. Oh, look! Gibbs!" Jack ran off.

They spotted Gibbs, who was asleep on the dock.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked.

"Uhhh..." Gibbs groaned.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"WAKE UP, MUTTON CHOPS!" Maisie yelled. Gibbs bolted up.

"Mr. Gibbs, any particular reason why my ship is gone?" Jack asked.

"The ship? We're on the ship." Gibbs muttered. He jolted awake. "Jack! The ship's gone!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Maisie glared. "

Gibbs nodded and turned to Jack.

"Take what you can."

"Give nothing back." They fist bumped and Gibbs left. Jack wandered away.

"MAI!" They heard him yell from behind a pile of crates.

"What?" Maisie went over to him. Sitting in front of them, was a box with a note on it. It was addressed to Maisie. "Hm. I wonder who left this." She picked it up and looked at the note. She opened it. It read:

_Dear Maisie,_

_Congratulations on your engagement, luv. Honestly, I never figured my son for the marrying type._

She knew immediately it was from Teague.

_However, you proved me wrong. He loves you. Truly. I've never seen him look at a woman like that before. His eyes didn't say lust, but rather love. I have no doubt he'll treat you right. He's a softie underneath all of his swagger. If he doesn't, just give him a good slap across the cheek. I hope you two have a wonderful and fruitful marriage._

_Love,_

_Your Father-in-Law: Capt. Teague_

"Oh." Maisie said, folding the letter.

"What'd it say?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. It was just a letter from your dad wishing us a 'wonderful and fruitful marriage.'"

"Fruitful, eh?" Jack raised an eyebrow. Maisie chuckled.

"Shouldn't we find a ship?" She asked. Jack nodded and pointed to the dinghy.

"We have a ship! Or...boat." Jack hopped and leaned up, grabbing Maisie by the waist. He lifted her in. He held up a finger and pulled something out of his pocket: a rolled up flag. Maisie helped him put it on and raised it while humming the song. She sat in his lap as he pulled out the compass.

"Glad we were able to snag this, though." Maisie said, rolling the map out in front of them. She turned the wheel until the little Fountain of Youth symbol lined up.

"_We're devils and black sheep...Really bad eggs." _Jack hummed. He looked at his compass, which pointed to Maisie. He turned her to face him and kissed her. The compass dial moved to a rum bottle behind him. Pulling the cork out with his teeth he took a swig.

_"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho."_

_**Well, there it is guys! The very last chapter of Hyper Obsession! Thank you all, once again for your fabulous reviews! I really hope you continue to read this series!**_

_**I love you guys!**_

_**~MaisieIrvette27~**_


	36. Alternate Ending: The End!

**_I am proud to announce _Lady Electricity_ as the winner of the Alternate Ending contest! She is the one who actually inspired Hyper Obsession, so it's an honor to have her writing a chapter to it! Enjoy!_**

**The Ending by Lady Electricity:**

Erin/Will and Flik/Norry

Erin's head was buried deep into Will's shirt as she watched Jack and Mai sailed away on the Black Pearl, she was upset to see one of her best friends leave with the love of her life and start their own adventures but she wasn't that sad – Erin was now happily married to Will Turner, she smiled at the thought of that and looked up to Will who looked back smiling down at her.

"Do you think they will be alright?" A voice broke the couples trance and they looked over to see Norry and Flik holding hands together looking out to the ocean themselves.

"With them two, you never know" Will joked making them all laugh together and turn around going into the town centre of Port Royal.

Port Royal had changed since the last time they had been there – there was less soldiers now and more people out and about.

"What shall we do now?" Erin raised the important question to the other 3; they all looked at each other wondering the same thing: they had no home, or jobs.

"I know!" Flik smiled and came over to Erin taking her off away from the men who exchanged confused looks.

"Meet us at the Royal Anchor in an hour!" Flik called back over her shoulder leading the girl down to the shops.

"What are we doing Flik?" Erin asked, as they looked at all the shops around them.

"Wedding party! You just got married in a maelstrom and to Will Turner instead of Fish Lips! We need to celebrate!" She replied to her with a smile dragging her to the Royal Anchor.

"We don't have any money…!"

"Let me take care of that!" Flik winked to Erin pushing the tavern doors open.

"So, James…." Will struck up the conversation as they headed towards the Royal Anchor, they had been wondering around the town for a good few hours and Will had made enquires to some local people about finding a job – luckily they had remembered Will and Norry and told them they could invest in a local business of 'importing goods' from different islands around the Caribbean and that they could start first thing tomorrow.

"Yes Turner?"

"What is happening with you and Felicity? Do you… Do you love her?" Will asked a sensitive question stopping at the doors of the tavern.

Norry nodded and smiled to himself, he was utterly smitten with the woman she acted strange at first but he grew to like her weirdness remembering their first kiss they shared on deck.

"I love her…." Norry admitted, looking down to the floor.

"Marry her then!" Will blurted out, patting him on the back and then swinging open the door but he was taken back by cheers and lots of different people he didn't know.

"Will!" Erin got up from her seat rushing over to him and hugging him hard.

"What's this?" He asked pointing at the food at the tables, and people talking with Flik.

"Our wedding party… Flik did it of course" Erin smiled to Will who smiled back leaning in and giving Erin a lingering kiss on her lips.

"NORRY!" Flik waved her arms up and down in the air calling from the bar area whilst standing on the stool, she attempted to jump down but tripped landing with a crash onto the floor.

Norry rolled his eyes and smiled, going over and helping her up to her feet chuckling softly under his breathe to her.

"You laughing at me?"

"No"

"Yes you are!" Flik gasped, rolling her eyes to Norry suddenly he grabbed her hands in his and looked her deeply into her eyes.

"I'm laughing because I'm going to have an accident prone for a wife…" Norry explained but Flik didn't get what he was saying.

"ACCIDENT PRONE? I'M NOT…. HOLD ON…" Flik began to yell and then froze on the spot blinking a few times as she watched Norry get down on one knee smiling up to her still holding her hands in his.

"Felicity Todd, you are the madness, crazy and randomly women I've ever met and I don't want you to change one bit – I love you and will you marry me?" Norry asked, by the time he asked the whole tavern had their attention turned to them some men were whistling whilst the woman began to cry, nudging their husbands to be quiet.

"YES NORRY! YES I WILL!" Flik squealed happily which made everyone burst out with loud cheers and clapping watching Norry wrap his arms around Flik pulling her into one massive kiss.

Erin smiled at the happy couple cheering herself; she was now sitting on Will's lap with her arms securely around him not wanting to let him go.

Suddenly the doors to the tavern crashed open loudly….

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" The female voice squealed at the top of her lungs, the whole place fell silent and they looked towards the doors…

"Oh shit, it's her…" Flik gasped looking at the woman standing their dripping wet, her hair was splattered around her face and she seemed out of breath.

"Elizabeth…" Will glared evilly as Erin got off his lap watching Elizabeth or Flat Face; Erin liked to call her come over to where they were standing.

Elizabeth raised her hand high and smacked Erin across the cheek hard leaving a red mark.

"THAT IS FOR STEALING WILL!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Erin tutted back, they all thought she went into the sea to save Beckett's life because she liked him but obviously that wasn't the case.

"HE'S MY HUSBAND NOW FLAT FACE! GET USE TO IT AND GET OUT!" Erin shouted back, squaring up to her.

Flik quickly left her place next to Norry going over next to Erin, she could see both of their faces flashed with anger and ready to hit each other at any moment.

"You heard her Fish Lips… LEAVE!" Flik told her once again, but Elizabeth ignored it and was about to hit her but Erin got there first punching Elizabeth right in the mouth which made her fall backwards onto the floor.

"GET. THE. HELL. OUT…." Erin hissed, walking forward as the woman struggled backwards and then got up running out of the door.

Erin turned around brushing her hands together and looked to see everyone with their mouths open staring at her.

"What….?"

"GO ERIN!" Flik cheered loudly and then everyone began cheering again, drinking rum happily till the end of the night.

_A Month Later…_

"Aaaahhhh Norry!" Flik yelled as James whisked her up into his arms and kicked the door open to their new home.

"Welcome to our new home!" James said, putting her down in their hallway – it was a small cottage near the fishing docks with millions of different flowers outside and painted a light blue, Flik had always liked this cottage since she first saw it a few weeks ago and always admired it but it wasn't for sale.

"I can't believe this is ours!" Flik hugged Norry again; both of them went into their living room looking around.

"Do you like it? Mrs Norrington?" Flik shuddered as Norry said her new name; they had gotten married a few days ago with Erin and Will being their witnesses.

"Of course I do, Mr Norrington…" Flik bit her lip, leaning up and kissing Norry who took control pushing her backwards into the empty wall holding her against it deepening the kiss and letting his hand wander down to her skirt…

"Not here…" Flik breathed between kisses but he didn't take much notice and carried on. Both of them were too caught up in their situation they didn't notice the front door being opened and Erin and Will stepping through to surprise them, they both exchanged looks as they heard strange moans coming from the other room.

"Oh…dear…no…" Erin's eyes widen as she held her stomach lightly – they came over to tell them the exciting news.

Will didn't hear what Erin said and walked straight into the room and froze…

"BLOODY HELL!"

"TURNER!"

"WILLIAM WHAT THE FRESH UMBRELLAS?" Erin face palmed herself, shaking her head back and forth watching an object getting thrown at Will and him ducking.

"Sorry…!" Will stepped out of the room, and he was followed by Norry straightening his clothes and Flik flattening her hair and skirt.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Norry clenched his teeth, giving Will the death stare.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Don't worry… what brings you over here…" Flik butted in, and smiled to Erin.

"Let's go outside and tell them…"Erin looked up to Will and he nodded leading them outside where the sun was about to set on another day, leaving the sky deep rich with colours of red and orange.

"What's the news?" Norry asked, putting his arm around Flik.

"Me and Will… are going to have a baby!" Erin said happily, holding Will's hand looking down to her stomach and back to their reactions.

"CONGRATS!" Flik hugged Erin gently and then Will, Norry gave Will an handshake and then hugged Erin also.

"That's brilliant news!" James announced, and then they all turned towards the sunset holding each other.

"I wonder what Mai and Tori would say…"

"She would kill you Will for getting her best friend pregnant then she will be happy…" Erin smirked joking with him, leading her head on his shoulder.

All their thoughts went to Mai and Jack wondering if they were happy and keeping out of trouble… they all knew that whatever they were doing – they were being happy together doing it.

No words were spoken as they all watched the sunset finally set – all of them had what they wanted: each other.

**Mai/Jack **

"Jack…."

"Yes luv?"

"Why do I have a blindfold over my eyes?" Maisie said, it had been a month since she left her two best friends in Port Royal and ever since she had been moping around, upset.

"It's a cheering up present, you see…" Jack took her hand in his, making her sit up and get off the bed with his help.

"Now – stand still…"

Maisie frowned and she heard his boots walk away from her and then the cabin door shutting.

"What is he up too?" She whispered, her hands feeling the air in front of her to see if anything was there – she began walking herself ignoring Jack's command but suddenly she bashed head forward into the wall.

"NNNNEE HAH!" Maisie cried out loud, dropping to the floor and the door to the cabin opened again with Jack staring down at Mai rolling his eyes.

"Thought I told you to stay still?"

"Yeah… right…" Mai mentally rolled her eyes, and felt a pair of hands help her up again and then leading her.

"What's happening?"

"I told you…." Jack reassured her, making her stand still on the deck as he walked behind her and sneakily kissed her neck before removing the blindfold.

Maisie gasped in relief blinking a few times but she then gasped again to see what was in front of her.

There was a small table for two set out in front of her with glass, a rum bottle and some food.

"Aw… Jack…" Maisie turned and smiled at him giving him another kiss before hurrying and standing at the seat.

"Ah!" Jack quickly came behind her, pulling the seat forward and gesturing her to sit down.

"Oh my god…" Maisie couldn't believe it, she had been dreaming about this – having a romantic dinner with Jack Sparrow since she could remember!

"Do you like it?" He whispered in her ear smiling against it too.

"I love it!" Mai whispered back, blushing slightly as he came away from her and sat in the opposite seat pouring a little bit of rum into her glass.

"That's all the rum I'm having?" She protested, grabbing the glass and raising her eyebrow.

"Remember the last time you had it…"

"Hmm…." Maisie replied, gulping down the rum and looking over to Jack who was staring at her.

"Do I have something on my face? Oh my god… I have a rum moustache don't I?" She frantically got a cloth but Jack stopped her shaking his head.

"No dearie, you don't… you are perfect" Jack told her, blinking with a plain look on his face as he stared at those twinkling blue eyes of hers.

"Do you care to dance?"

"I want to eat first…" Maisie told him, feeling her stomach rumbling as she looked at the gorgeous food on the plates.

He nodded and both tucked into their food making quiet conversation between mouthfuls about the food and rum.

"I wonder how Tori is getting on…" Maisie's mind wandered to Tori who brought her own ship and decided to set sail herself.

"She will be fine… and so will your friends too…" Jack told her before Maisie could mention Erin and Flik leaving them in Port Royal with their future husbands to be.

"How come you are so sure?"

"Enough talk…!" Jack waved his hands in the air and then grabbed Maisie's bringing her to her feet and close to his body.

"I didn't know you could dance honey…" Maisie asked as he held her waist and his other hand held her hand, both of them circling the deck together.

"There are lots of things you will get to know…" Jack winked to her and carried on dancing with him humming a tune…

"And really bad eggs…" He whispered in her ear making her laugh out loud as he dipped her down near the floor.

"Drink up me hearties... Yo ho!" Maisie finished his song, leaning in and kissing Jack passionately.

But suddenly their kiss was interrupted by the ship jolting forward making both of them fall hard onto the deck loudly.

"Ugh…!" Maisie rubbed her forehead looking over to Jack who was glaring evilly in front of him.

"Hector… A warning next time…" Jack told him, she looked forward herself to see Barbossa smiling at them with Jack the money on his shoulder.

"Aye, yes didn't want to ruin the moment…" Barbossa replied, rolling his eyes and looking in front of him.

"LADS! WE HAVE ARRIVED AT TORTUGA!" Barbossa bellowed to the rest of the crew and they began lowering the gangplank down to the dock.

"Are you okay Mai?" Jack used her nickname, and helped her up to her feet smiling.

"I am now…" Maisie cheekily grinned to him, and he wrapped his arm around her leading her off the Pearl onto the dock.

Maisie sighed out loud, taking her arm away from him and going towards the edge of the dock just in time to watch the sunset.

"Oh luv…." Jack came up behind her, resting his head on her shoulders and his arms around her waist.

"I will be fine…"

"The way I see it, is that they are happy… think about that and you will see them again when we get married…" Jack told her, kissing her neck again.

"That's true…" Maisie whispered, she sighed again watching the sun finally set and the sky slowly turn into the darkness.

"I love you Maisie…" Jack whispered again, she smiled and turned to him holding his hand.

"I love you too…"

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please check out **_**Lady Electricity's _stories!_**


End file.
